The Chains That Keep Us Together
by BlueStarMusicGeek
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are just friends. The Warblers have had enough of waiting for them to get together and take matters into their own hands. The plan involves handcuffs! Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.
1. Mischief

**Authors Note: Hi, so this is the first story I've published but I've written others before. This is just the first one I've been happy with! So I'd really like your comments and advice on this story. I don't know how often I'll update but I promise I'll try to update as often as I can. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1- Mischief

If there was one thing Kurt knew about the Warblers, it was to expect the unexpected. He had to admit that when he first heard that they were having a movie night he expected it to be as organised as the Warbler meetings. Of course he was proved to be wrong.

Firstly, they weren't in full uniform. Well, not entirely. Although they were all boarding at Dalton, Kurt included, they hadn't got changed from their Dalton uniforms. In fact, most blazers were in a pile in the corner, the rest sloppily scattered across the floor of the room. Their shirts were un-tucked and many had the top few buttons opened. Finally their ties were either thrown to the nearest empty space or hanging loosely around their neck, with the exception of Kurt and Blaine. The pair had their blazers hanging up safely in their own dorm rooms and their ties were still firmly knotted around their necks, only looser.

Kurt's dorm room, much like Blaine's, was a single. Both had been mid-term transfers meaning they had the benefit of a room to themselves. They liked having their own space; anyone would if they knew how mischievous the other Dalton students could be. Especially in the case of Nick and Jeff, even Wes and David were a handful sometimes. Wes and David liked to think that they had adopted Blaine when he first transferred; they were older than him anyway. Blaine and Kurt were juniors whilst Wes and David were seniors and to them, age meant they were the ones in charge. However Blaine still insisted it was him that adopted them and he and Kurt were always the ones getting them out of trouble. Don't get them wrong though, they had their good sides, as did Nick and Jeff.

Today though, was not a day when the fantastic foursome was helpful. They were acting crazily hyper and extremely annoying. Kurt was trying to ignore them as much as he could. Currently, he was resting against Blaine watching whatever movie was playing. To be honest, he didn't know what he was supposedly 'watching'. Most of his attention was on the way he could feel Blaine's arm snaked around himself and he could hear Blaine's heartbeat from his position resting his head against Blaine's chest. His attention was certainly not looking into why Blaine's heartbeat was more frantic than steady. As was his own heartbeat.

None of the Warblers would judge him here. He loved that he never had to be afraid of being himself. His singing may be more restricted but it was just a minor setback in the rest of an amazing opportunity. The Warblers were amazing people. At first they could appear to be orderly and smartly dressed all the time, but it wasn't a true sight of what they were really like. The truth was that they were always there for each other and genuinely nice guys, but a little crazy at times. Little being the understatement of the century.

At that current moment in time, Kurt was struggling to stay awake. He had been up all night studying in his room. The only thing that had been keeping him sane was hearing Blaine's voice down the speaker of his phone. After a certain time you had to stay in your room or face the consequences. So Kurt and Blaine had no choice but to communicate through the speakers of their phones. Due to being up this late, Kurt was now shattered and close to falling asleep.

Blaine was in a similar state but was much better at hiding it. He was the type of person that hated showing any weakness, this included sickness, and emotion and in this case exhaustion. The emotion part did get annoying sometimes. Blaine had a concrete wall built around himself that shielded his emotion from coming through. There were those rare occasions when he let the shield slip but as mentioned, they were rare, and seemed to really only happen around Kurt. It was strange how that happened; it was as if Blaine acted differently around Kurt. Not necessarily better or worse, just different. It was like he couldn't fully control his emotions. The only thing he had successfully hidden from Kurt was his feelings for him, but he had somehow hidden them from himself in the process.

Kurt was now slipping into unconsciousness, but Blaine wasn't far behind him. They slowly drifted into a deep sleep, thoughts full of the other person. Noticing the pair had fallen asleep the Warblers were suddenly alert and the film they had been watching was turned off immediately.

"Okay everybody, they're out cold. It's time for Operation Klaine." Wes's confident voice filled the room and most of the boys sprang from their seats. They had no fear that the pair would wake up as they had made sure of that earlier by slipping sleeping tablets into their drinks. This was so they could put their master plan into action. You see it was obvious to the Warblers, as to the rest of the world that Kurt and Blaine were meant to be together. They were the only ones who couldn't see it, and the Warblers were determined to change that. It wasn't their first attempt at this, but pushing them into each other only made them mad at Wes and David (who were the ones who pushed them). But the boys were set on not giving up.

"Does anyone have any suggestions?" Wes asked the group of boys in the room. The suggestions he was on about was of what to do to Kurt and Blaine. They didn't think the plan of getting them both unconscious would even work so the boys hadn't planned ahead of what to actually do. Trent was the first one with his hand up.

"Yes Trent? You have a suggestion?"

"Um, no, actually I was going to tell you that Kurt and Blaine weren't the only people asleep." Wes looked at the boy in confusion before looking around the room to spot the only other person who hadn't moved since his announcement. It was his best friend, David. With an evil smirk and a flick of his wrist, Wes grabbed his beloved gavel and headed towards the unsuspecting boy. The rest of the Warblers watched on as amusement as the scene unfolded.

Positioned carefully behind the sleeping boy, Wes raised his arm with the weapon in and swung it down sharply in one swift movement. The gavel collided hard with the back of the victim's head who immediately jumped into consciousness. David groaned in pain as Wes smiled smugly before diving behind the back of the chair that David had been resting on. The Warblers hadn't been quick enough to move and as the injured boy winced and opened his eyes, he caught sight of the rest of the people in the room standing over him in amusement and concern. No one had to tell him what had happened or who had done it. It didn't take a genius to notice the only boy he couldn't see was Wes; the owner of a weapon David had become all too familiar with, the dreaded gavel. It wasn't the first time he had felt the wrath of the gavel and he knew it wouldn't be the last. A few months ago when he had been unfortunate enough to get hiccups Wes had decided that the best cure would be to hit them out of him. Amazingly it did work because the shock and pain of the action had scared the hiccups out of him. Unfortunately since that point Wes had decided that the gavel was the answer to all problems. This came much to the disappointment of the other Warblers.

As David tried to cope with the pain in his head and the headache he knew he was getting, he turned in his chair to see the asian who had attacked him hiding behind him. Sheepishly the attacker stood as David glared at him. Wes was confident that David wouldn't seek revenge yet, because of the pain he was in, but he was looking forward to seeing what type of punishment he would conjure up. Walking away to go to the other side of the room Wes muttered a sentence sounding suspiciously like: "That'll teach him to fall asleep during my plan."

By the time Wes had reached the top end of the room, David was standing with the others rubbing his head dramatically as Thad shot him a sympathetic look.

"Now I'll repeat any ideas on what to do with Klaine?" Wes asked again.

"Can we even call them Klaine yet? They aren't together." Flint asked, confused. Nick and Jeff gasped in horror, clutching each other's sleeves in disbelief. Nick had done it as a joke but Jeff seemed to be a lot more serious about the action.

"Flint, how dare you!" Jeff shrieked. "Klaine will be together, they're meant to be together. Never suggest otherwise!" He then stormed out of the room close to tears with Nick following close behind. Flint just seemed confused.

"What's with him?" David asked the question on everyone's minds.

"No idea." Andrew answered.

"Not a clue." Ethan supplied.

"I know." Thad told the group nervously. They all turned to him in expectation.

"How would you know?" Wes asked suspiciously.

"Okay, it all started…

_Thad was walking alone when he noticed Jeff, staring directly at Kurt and Blaine with a look of admiration on his face._

"_What are you thinking?" Thad asked calmly._

_Jeff sighed. "I just find it amazing how they are with each other after so little time."_

"_Yeah. They're made for each other. I wish they'd just hurry up and get together already."_

"_It took years for me to get that close to Nick. I wish we could be like them." Jeff pointed out without realising what he had implied. Kurt and Blaine were obviously going to become more than friends in the near future, did that mean Jeff wanted that with Nick?_

_Thad was looking at him in a way of analysis. He realised it all made sense. The way Jeff acted around Nick, the way he looked and talked about him. Thad used to think it was just an amazingly close friendship, but thinking about it, they were kinda like Kurt and Blaine. "You're in love with him." He stated. "I didn't even know you were gay."_

"_I didn't know. I never really put a label on myself. I know he's the only boy I've ever been interested in, but there aren't exactly any girls I like in that way. I think I might be in love with him. No, I know I'm in love with him… But I don't know what to do about it." Jeff realised._

"_Seriously, are you as oblivious as those two?" Thad asked, gesturing wildly to the unknowing Kurt and Blaine. "What do you mean you don't know what to do? Ask him out."_

"_But I don't even know if he likes me. We've been friends forever; I don't want to ruin our friendship." Jeff murmured quietly._

"_Have you been talking to Blaine recently? I really think you've been having lessons from him or something. Of course Nick likes you. You haven't seen the way he looks at you, its same way you look at him. I used to think it was just because you were really close friends, but it's the same look Kurt and Blaine use on each other. You're in love dude, now go do something about it." Thad ordered._

"_You keep comparing us to Kurt and Blaine but we're nothing like them. We've been friends a lot longer than they have, and we're not gay." Jeff laughed._

"_No dude, you're just not out. You can't exactly call yourself straight, who was the last girl you found attractive?" Thad asked. The other boy was silent. His mouth opening and closing as though he was trying to form words but couldn't find what to say. "Exactly. I'm not trying to out you or anything, but I really think you should consider a relationship with Nick."_

"_Look if we really are made for each other, it will work out. If Kurt and Blaine get together so will we." Jeff stated._

"_You know it doesn't work out like that Jeff, it's not just like fate. You have to do something." Thad argued._

"_Sorry but it's not gonna happen Thad." Jeff sighed. "I'm not got ruin our friendship."_

"Is this actually going somewhere because we're kinda busy with some Klaine forming at the moment?" Wes wondered out loud.

"I was just about to get to that thanks Wesley." Thad sighed irritably. "Okay, so by this point I was really fed up but then I got an idea."

"_But what if we made a deal?" Thad smirked._

"_What kind of deal?" Jeff looked uneasy about it._

"_If Kurt and Blaine stop being so oblivious and get together, you have to give Nick a chance and ask him out!" Thad dared._

_Jeff considered it for a moment but really there was nothing to think about. He didn't want to say he'd never have a chance with Nick; he would try eventually. Also it didn't look like Blaine was going to realise his feelings any time soon, and Thad was annoying him. "Fine but only if they get together, or I won't ask him out." Jeff agreed before walking away in triumph._

_Thad smirked at the deal. "I think you mean when they get together."_

"…Jeff is regretting the deal now because he's finally got the courage to ask Nick but he can't do anything until Kurt and Blaine realise their feelings. I feel really guilty now because I knew he'd realise his feelings eventually but now he has to wait it out to act on them." Thad finished his explanation.

"That's horrible, I'd hate to have feelings for somebody and not be able to act on it." Luke announced.

"Poor Jeff!" James chimed in.

"So is Jeff gay?" Cameron asked. The Warblers sighed and face palmed as Wes hit himself in the forehead with his gavel. This was going to be a long night.

**Review?**


	2. Planning

Chapter 2- Planning 

"So, ignoring Cameron, we really need a plan sometime soon guys. We're not just doing this for Klaine anymore; we're also doing it for Niff. So, ideas?" Wes asked, taking leadership as always.

Everyone in the room that was conscious went quiet for a little while, considering all concepts of things they could do. While most were in deep thought Cameron suddenly wildly raised his hand and shouted "ME, me. Pick me. I know."

Wes sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes Cameron, you have a suggestion."

"We could draw on their faces." He suggested proudly.

"And how exactly would that succeed in getting them together?" David was intrigued to ask, taking over from Wes who was currently close to screaming at how clueless Cameron was.

"Well we write 'I Love Blaine' on Kurt and 'I Love Kurt' on Blaine. When they wake up they read it thinking it's from each other and then get together because they think the other is in love with them." Cameron explained his crazy theory. There was silence for a moment while the boys tried to make sense of Cameron before they realised it wasn't possible because Cameron never made any sense. It was Jesse who spoke up after managing to partly understand what the boy had suggested.

"So to clarify you think they should have a relationship based on lies? Also you believe that they are dumb enough to think they can write on themselves in their sleep?" Jesse asked Cameron as everyone else in the room stared at him in a stunned silence.

"Yeah, how could it possibly go wrong?" Cameron happily questioned. Wes had regained his composure and decided it was best just to humor the boy instead of correcting him.

"That's a brilliant plan Cameron we'll put it as a maybe alright?" Cameron nodded brightly.

"So any other ideas?" Thad asked who was now standing with Wes and David taking his place in the council.

"We could go raid Blaine's supply of Red Vines?" John offered. The rest of the Warblers stared at him blankly apart from Trent who had a strange obsession with the candy. Trent had his eyes closed but had an expression so hungry and longing he seemed to be drooling. Someone clicked their fingers in front of his eyes with soon snapped him out of his daze. David then gave his opinion on John's idea.

"What would stealing Red Vines have to do with the forming of Klaine?" He asked in a confused manner.

"Oh, nothing. But Thad asked for ideas in general, he didn't specify on it having to be something to do with Klaine. And I like Red Vines." John said confidently. No one made a clear statement after that comment, knowing better than to question John's action, much in the same aspect as Cameron. They knew that John always won it arguments. However if you listened hard enough you could strain to hear the mutterings of Thad saying "Technicality…"

"Right…" David started. "Does anyone have an idea that will help get Klaine together? A decent one this time because the next person with a stupid idea I swear I will hit on the head with Wes' gavel."

The majority of the room went back to mentally debating ideas while Wes clutched his gavel closer to his body self-consciously. Suddenly Richard had a thought.

"Hey, I don't exactly see any of you three coming up with any ideas."

"Well, we're different because… why are we different David?" Thad struggled and turned to David who was also tongue tied.

"Err…Wes?" David asked helplessly. Wes looked deep in thought and was unable to answer.

"Fine we have no ideas either but we need to come up with something soon. We're taking ages. Come on guys, we're the Warblers. We're cunning and sneaky and besides from singing and teamwork we're the best at winding up Klaine and driving them crazy." Thad gave his all inspiring motivational speech. Amazingly it seemed to work as the head of the Warbler council himself had a brain wave.

"We handcuff them together." Wes offered to the confused and shocked faces of the Warblers. One of them was about to speak up when Wes continued. "Hear me out okay? We handcuff them together so they have to go everywhere together. They spend loads of time together trying to figure out where we conveniently lost the key and during that time become even better friends and maybe more than friends. Also it would be hilarious for us because of the awkwardness for them doing simple things like showering, changing and sleeping. And if they find out our plan they can't plot to murder us because their hands would be restricted to short movements."

"That actually could work but wouldn't we get in trouble for that. It must be against a school rule?" David asked his best friend.

"One that specifies in handcuffing people together? No. I've read the rulebook 9 times and know it off by heart; we can get away with it. Trust me. Besides, do you think the teachers would care? I'm pretty sure they're betting on Kurt and Blaine too!" Wes backed up his idea.

"That's true but where are we gonna get handcuffs from? What kind of person would keep handcuffs around randomly?" Luke questioned. All eyes were now back on Wesley who was now a furious shade of red. David was next to him choking on laughter.

"You have handcuffs." Thad stated. "Dude, I didn't think you were the type."

"I can explain! It was when Samantha-" Wes choked on his words.

"It's okay Wes but we don't want to know about what you do with your girlfriend." David laughed.

"You know it was a fancy dress party David!" Wes loudly shrieked.

"Sure it was, so let's get these handcuffs. Operation Klaine is a go."

Sometime later the boys had collected the handcuffs and were standing in front of Kurt and Blaine trying to figure out how to put them on and how to move Blaine's arm without disturbing their slumber. It was proving a difficult task. While they were thinking Wes and David were lounging around on a different sofa. Wes was still irritated with the whole handcuff secret and with trying to put up with the boys in the room, especially Cameron. At that moment Cameron approached him. They do say speak of the devil.

"I'm bored." Cameron stated.

"That doesn't surprise me." Wes muttered to himself before speaking more politely. "Well what do you want to do?"

"Can I do a card trick?" Cameron asked softly.

"Do what you like I'm not your mother." That was what Wes wanted to say, obviously he didn't. He was far too nice for that. Instead he answered with a simple 'yes'. Suddenly Cameron was reaching into his pocket and producing a pack of cards. Wes knew better than to question the actions of him and instead shared a confused look with David who was sat by his side. By the time he had taken in what had just happened Cameron had shoved the deck of cards in his face and was flapping them wildly.

"Pick a card, any card." He offered, smiling brightly. Wes tried his best to hide his annoyance and instead gave the clueless boy a weak smile and took a card from towards the middle of the pack. Glancing at it he saw that he had the four of hearts. He chuckled lightly thinking of the four hearts that would heal if they got this plan right, those belonging to Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff. David gave him a questioning glance so Wes flashed the card in his direction with a warm expression. Surprisingly, David had the exact same line of thoughts as his friend and also laughed softly and quietly.

"Now look at the card and memorise it."

"I have." Wes stated.

"Okay." Cameron sighed, thoughtfully. Wes was waiting for him to tell him to put the card back on the deck when he saw Cameron's pathetic attempt of a shuffle. Confused, Wes looked at David who shared the same expression before looking back to the wanna-be magician who was now taking a card from the top of the deck.

"Is this your card?" The Warbler asked smugly, expecting to have got it right.

"Err, no?" Wes was seriously mind-blowingly confused. Did Cameron know you were supposed to put the card back in the deck? Did he realise there was only one card of each type? Was he really that much of an idiot? He turned to his fellow council member and noticed David sniggering beside him. If Cameron carried on acting like this Wes was going to go insane!

"Oh, is it this one?" Cameron asked, showing Wes the next card from the top of the deck.

"No." The asian sighed irritably.

"This one?"

"No."

"How about this one?"

This sequence continued for several minutes and David was getting worried that the anger built up inside his friend was about to escape. An angry Wes was not a good thing, and Cameron didn't deserve it. No matter how dumb he may be acting.

"I know it. It's definitely this card this time!" Cameron exclaimed. Before Wes could even gain the strength to come up with a reply David had taken over.

"Yes, well done Cameron!" David praised.

"I knew I could do it!" Cameron happily cheered, before walking off to practice card tricks.

"Thank you." Wes mouthed, having already lost the power of speech. He felt like he was losing the will to live.

"It was getting annoying. I don't know why you hadn't given up already." David explained offhandedly.

"Me neither, that was the thirty first card he's been through."

Suddenly there was a roar of commotion from the crowd surrounding the unconscious Kurt and Blaine. Thad could be heard louder than the rest.

"What do you mean you lost it? We only got it a few minutes ago!" Thad was shouting.

"I'm sorry, I must have dropped it. It was an accident." Trent apologised timidly.

"I don't care if it was an accident. Just find it!" Thad replied.

"You find it!" Someone else yelled. Suddenly there was an uproar and all the Warblers were shouting something. Wes had had enough.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He screamed as loud as he could without disturbing the rest of the sleeping school. The boys who had previously been shouting looked sheepish but didn't reply, opting instead to stay silent. "Well?" Wes asked, expecting an answer. When again no one answered he asked Thad directly.

"Well, we were trying to find a way to put on the handcuffs and this idiot was holding the key…" Thad trailed off and motioned to Trent with his hand. Trent immediately started to defend himself.

"It was an accident. I must have put it somewhere but I can't remember where." Trent explained pleading for forgiveness. David just looked confused.

"But I don't understand what the fuss is about." He stated. "You can lock handcuffs without a key. So why is it a problem?" It was the leader that answered this time.

"They might be able to lock it but they'll be no way to take them off. It's a bit risky." Wes admitted.

"Exactly." Thad agreed, glaring daggers at Trent who cowered away with a whimper.

"So what do we do? Is it worth the risk?" Nicholas questioned. It took exactly three seconds for them to agree that, yes; it was definitely worth the risk. And that's how Kurt and Blaine would wake up to find that they had been chained together. The Warblers had shifted Blaine's arm from around Kurt's body and attached Blaine's right arm to Kurt's left, attached with a band around their wrists and a small metal chain. After their work was done the Warblers left to go to sleep themselves. They were excited to see what the morning would bring.


	3. Confrontation

**Author's Note****- Hey, it's me again. This chapter is quite short but hopefully that's okay. I want to say thank you to everyone who is even bothering to read this story. I have so many story alerts and I got some favourite story alerts and even some favourite author alerts (which I'll admit I freaked out about). I'd love if more of you guys could review though, I'd love to know your opinion on this story!**

** Oh, also if anyone has any prompts or requests about what Kurt and Blaine could do now they're handcuffed together I'll happily take them. I'm still writing this and need some ideas of what to have them do. Thanks again everyone, hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 3- Confrontation

It was early morning in Westerville, Ohio, and the boys of Dalton Academy were just about to wake. The first rays of sunlight were shining through the windows and illuminating the rooms with a warm, yellow glow. Inside one of these rooms was Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, and they were just about to wake up.

Kurt felt the light start to irritate his eyes and reached up with his right arm to rub at them as he stretched out. He had slept in a funny position and his neck was stiff. As he tried to wake up properly he heard a yawn and felt someone move beside him. Suddenly the person stilled, alert that they were beside someone. Kurt tried to recognise where he was before opening his eyes and then he remembered the night before and the movie.

"Blaine?" He mumbled quietly, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Kurt?" The voice asked back, one he knew instantly as Blaine's. Hesitantly the pair opened their eyes and caught sight of each other.

"What happened?" Blaine slurred as he tried to wake up properly. He looked adorable actually; his hair gel was wearing down and had become a sticky mess of hair. His shirt was creasing as he stretched his limbs and he looked so weak and tired. He was also scrunching up his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"We must have fallen asleep during the movie. I can't remember much." Kurt replied. Blaine nodded sleepily. Suddenly his eyes locked onto something that hadn't been there before.

"Can I ask you a question?" Blaine asked in a confused tone.

"Sure." Kurt answered.

"Do you remember anything about handcuffs?"

Kurt was about to ask what on earth Blaine was talking about but he turned his gaze down to wrist and a saw a silver band circling it. It was attached to a chain which Kurt followed with his eyes to see that it was connected to a matching silver loop, on Blaine's wrist. Alert, his eyes shot straight back up and locked onto Blaine's.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Blaine agreed quietly. His brain was busy trying to think of a rational explanation for this. He definitely hadn't been chained to Kurt when he'd fallen asleep. So who could have done this? It had to have been someone idiotic but this was clearly supposed to be a harmless joke. It had to have been someone he was friends with. In conclusion, an idiotic friend or friends who liked playing pranks on him. There was only one group that matched that description.

"The Warblers." He sighed.

"Huh?" Kurt asked. He had also been busy finding ways to explain the situation and hadn't been listening properly.

"The Warblers must have done this. More specifically Wes. No one else could have thought of this. If the rest of them wanted to mess with us they'd have mentioned Red Vines. Except Cameron, he'd have thought of something stupid." Blaine clarified. He knew exactly what the group would have done because he'd known them so long. However his oblivious mind meant he didn't know why they'd done it.

"How are you so calm?" Kurt seemed horrified.

"What do you mean? There are worse things they could have done."

"Blaine, think about this. How are we supposed to get to class? How can we get changed or go to sleep? Whatever we do will have to be together and with one hand!" Kurt told him. Realisation dawned on Blaine at that moment.

"WES! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Blaine screeched with a frustrated noise. He turned to Kurt with a completely different expression.

"Kurt, would you care to help me murder some Warblers?" _Well, partly different expression._

"Of course I would." Kurt assured in the same tone Blaine had used. The two stood up as easily as you could for two people wearing handcuffs and set off on the trip to Wes' room, which he shared with David.

It wasn't long until they'd arrived and Blaine was the one to knock on the door. Wes opened it with a smirk. He was already in a fresh set of Dalton uniform and was ready for class to start.

"Kurt, Blaine, so nice to see you." Wes innocently spoke.

"Do you know anything about this?" Blaine hissed through his teeth as he raised his hand with the handcuff on, pulling Kurt's hand up too in the process.

"Oh, how did that get there?" Wes played dumb.

"I know this is something to do with you Wesley Montgomery. No one else would be annoying enough to do something like this." Blaine announced, a lot angrier than Kurt had ever seen him before.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean." Wes spoke, his tone a cross between cocky and sarcastic.

"He does, it was his idea. The Warblers did it." David added from his position towards the back of the room where he was busy studying. Why anyone would study that early in the morning no one knew. Not once did he look up from his textbook so he didn't see Wes mouthing the word 'traitor' at him.

"Thank you David. Now Wes what do you have to say to that?" Blaine questioned the head of the Warbler council. Wes sighed.

"Nothing. It was my idea. I'll happily take credit for it since it was an epic plan." Wes grinned. Now it was Kurt who took over talking as he had been amazingly quiet for the first half of the argument.

"Okay, firstly who are you? Wes is supposed to be intelligent and caring, not a brainless freak. This is single-handedly the worst idea you have ever had, it's completely idiotic. Do you know how dangerous it is to handcuff people together without having a way of releasing them? I promise you that you will regret this. Whether it's when I'm finally out of this thing or now, I don't care. You had better watch your back because when I'm finished with you, you'll never sleep again." Kurt threatened menacingly.

"I'd like to see you try to do something." Wes muttered, trying to hide his fear. David let out a low whistle, shook his head and gestured at Wes to stop because he was digging his own grave. If Kurt had any peace left in his body it had gone and he snapped fully.

"Oh, and another thing. I don't even need two hands to take you on. Did I ever mention that I used to play football? I was the kicker. So I wouldn't try to fight me if I were you, you may find yourself in a great deal of pain. Know what I mean?" Kurt smirked.

Wes was speechless and couldn't even bring himself to create a witty reply. Instead he simply nodded out of fear and self-consciously crossed his legs. Kurt smirked before motioning Blaine to follow him outside. Even as they were out of the room Wes was still stood there with his mouth handing open, staring blankly in the direction the two boys had just left. David had been watching since Kurt had started talking and noticed that Wes still hadn't moved.

"Wes? Are you alright?" David asked, looking in the direction of his roommate.

"Did that just happen?" He said, his voice croaky and dry.

"Yeah, it did. You don't want to get on the wrong side of Kurt Hummel!"

**I'd hate to be Wes right now! Please review?**


	4. Scaring

**Author's Note****: I'm back, so I know this took a little longer to update but I'm trying! So I'm still getting emails telling me more people have put this story on alert or added it as a favourite; that's just crazy, thank you so much. Special thanks to FreakingOutAndJoiningDalton, TheImmortalNemesis and ktattoo, your reviews made me so happy it's creeping out my friends! **

**Ktattoo: I actually didn't think of that, I was going to introduce Burt eventually and I had an idea for Santana but not New Directions in general. I'm going to be writing that soon, so thank you!(again)**

**Also I'd really appreciate some more ideas on what Kurt and Blaine should do, I didn't get much response last chapter. Never mind, I love you guys anyway! Hope you enjoy the chapter, happy reading. (Sorry for long author's note)**

Chapter 4 - Scaring

On the other side of the door Kurt sighed and rested his back against the wall. "Well that worked." He sarcastically commented. He ran his unchained hand across his face and opened his eyes to see Blaine stood by his left and staring at him. The countertenor had only just realised that the hazel-eyed lead singer hadn't said a word since Kurt had his 'conversation' with Wes. "What?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"It's just that you're the only person that's ever made Wes speechless with fear. I never expected something like that from you. You're full of surprises Kurt. I love that about you." Blaine explained to a blushing Kurt. "Just remind me never to get on the receiving end. I never want to get on your bad side." The shorter boy added, making Kurt laugh shortly. After gaining his composure Kurt smirked.

"Well Blaine Anderson, you'll have to try extra hard not to annoy me, because it looks like we're going to be like this for a while." The chestnut-haired boy teased happily. Suddenly that perfect moment was ruined by some noise a few doors down.

"…so then sir said that it wasn't due in for another few weeks. You should have seen his face! He'd been up for hours doing the homework the night before. It was hilarious." Thad was explaining into the phone as he went to go and get something to eat for breakfast. His laughing died down as he saw Kurt and Blaine watching him curiously from a little way down the corridor. His face paled visibly as he mumbled an abrupt goodbye down the phone and took it away from his ear. Then he made a pathetic excuse to get away. "Whoa, that wasn't the right door, I'll just be going." Then he hurried to get back through his door. Kurt and Blaine hurried to catch up with him but Thad was at an advantage. The door shut in the boys faces. Blaine was just about to say something when Kurt elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch." He hissed in pain and looked at Kurt questioningly. "Wait." Kurt mouthed to his friend. Curiously, Kurt reached out to the door handle and twisted it downwards. To his delight it opened with ease. The door opened to reveal a very scared looking Thad sitting on the bed. His eyes were wide and he was biting his nails nervously.

"Ever heard of a lock?" Kurt smiled with an evil looking expression. He had an arm crossed around his body whilst Blaine was leaning on the other side of the doorframe. Kurt couldn't cross both of his arms because it would have dragged Blaine's hand with his and that would have made the position awkward. Thad audibly gulped.

"Please don't hurt me. It was all Wes' idea and-" Blaine interrupted before Thad started rambling.

"We already know that. However David had admitted that all of you were involved, and we thought we deserved to at least scare you as part of revenge." Blaine stated.

"W-w-what d-do you m-mean revenge?" Thad said shakily. He knew that if they wanted to do something to him, it wouldn't be pleasant. Also, Kurt could be really scary, especially when he glared at you. Something inside Thad mentioned that the smirk he was wearing was just as creepy.

"Well Thad, I'll tell you what we have planned to do. First of all is to find a way to get these handcuffs off. Then we're gonna find a way to get back at every single one of you, mainly Wes." Kurt clarified happily.

"This in a way is better for you, Thad." Blaine finished, to Thad's confused face. "It means you don't have to worry about us until after we're freed from this thing, which could take a while. I bet you can't wait for us to get the handcuffs off now. Well have a nice day!" Blaine called out, already leaving the room.

"Bye, Thad!" Kurt added as they left the dark-haired council member shaking. As they left Thad sighed shakily.

"I don't want those handcuffs to ever come off." He muttered nervously.

**-The Chains That Keep Us Together-**

"Well that was fun." Kurt laughed.

"I have never seen Thad look so pale! This is so fun. I can't wait for when we're finally able to get revenge." Blaine exclaimed excitedly.

"Well before that we have to get these handcuffs off. It's gonna take a while and it's gonna be awkward. First things first we should probably see a teacher." Kurt recommended.

"Why?" Blaine asked, extremely confused. He was questioning the teacher part, not the awkwardness.

"We can't exactly go to class attached together with handcuffs. Not all our classes are even together Blaine. But we can't just not show up. So are you ready to try and explain this?" Kurt asked hesitantly, holding out his left hand to his best friend (though he'd never say that to Mercedes).

"Let's go then." Blaine agreed, taking Kurt's hand into his own. He always liked holding Kurt's hand. They were soft and delicate but moulded into his like a puzzle piece. Their hands fit together perfectly.

The boys walked to the headmaster's office at a steady speed in a comfortable silence. Due to this, it didn't take long for them to get there. First they had to walk past the secutary's office. As they approached they wordlessly dropped hands and made their way to her desk.

She was fairly young with blonde hair that rested loosely in unnatural curls down her back. Her hair was pushed back from her face except for her straight fringe on her forehead. She didn't look very much like a secutary with her tight, revealing shirt and super short neon bright skirt. The woman also had some stylish black glasses perched on her nose but you would be right to presume that she didn't even need them. As the pupils approached her she looked up from where she was typing one handed and biting her nails on the other hand to drop her hands onto the neatly organised desk. Her bright green eyes flashed brightly from beneath her thick mascaraed eyelashes and looked at the pupils in front of her. Suddenly her gaze dropped to their wrists, noticing immediately there was a silver chain connecting them her mouth dropped open and her eyes darted back up to theirs.

"Can we see Mr. Hartley please?" The pale boy asked softly. The woman was too shocked about the handcuffs to speak so instead she nodded and pointed lazily to the door leading to the head's room, her mouth still gaping and eyes wide.

"Thank you." The tanned boy answered.

"Weren't you ever taught that it's rude to stare?" The other stated sarcastically. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." The secutary just had time to snap her mouth shut before the two boys had left her in search for the door.

They reached the door and took a deep breath before Blaine knocked on the door; he found it considerably harder to do left handed. "Come in." With a shaky breath Kurt pulled the door handle down and entered the office with Blaine.

It was quite a large room and the decoration was fairly old fashioned. There were several bookcases practically overflowing with books and the desk was covered with stacks of paper. Many antiques were scattered around the room and the room was mainly in dark colours. The blinds were still closed and as the two boys entered the room they could see Mr. Hartley scribbling away furiously at a paper on his desk. The man was leaning forward in his seat and had some glasses perched firmly on his face. He was a middle aged man who seemed to always wear suits and had a different pattern on his tie every day.

Kurt and Blaine closed the door behind them and waited for the teacher to fully acknowledge their presence. It didn't take long for this to happen. As soon as the headmaster glanced up he did a double take. The two boys in front of him couldn't look any less like Dalton students. They weren't wearing their ties or blazers, just a creased white shirt, grey slacks and dress shoes. Their hair was messy and un-styled, looking as if they had just left it since waking up (which they had). Perhaps the most alarming thing about their appearances was that they were chained together with handcuffs. No Dalton boy was even thought to have owned such a thing, let alone thought to wear them.

The worst thing about the situation was that the headmaster knew the two boys well. Both of them were Warblers, some of the most respected people in school. These two in particular were model students with top grades. Both had come to the school for an escape from the homophobic bullying they suffered at public school and had recently found each other and become close friends.

"Mr. Anderson, I never expected to see you here." He addressed the lead singer of the Warblers before turning to his companion. "And Mr. Hummel, it's good to see you have settled in so well here. Now boys," Mr. Hartley gestured to the two seats in front of him. "I think you have some explaining to do." He looked pointedly at the metal loops connecting their wrists.

"Sir, it isn't-" Blaine's explaining was cut with a cold glare.

"Sit." Mr. Hartley ordered sternly. Wordlessly the two boys sat down, their arms stretched across between the chairs. "Now, we're going to discuss this and you will not interrupt until I say you may speak. Is that clear?" Blaine and Kurt nodded in response. They knew better than to ignore the orders of the headmaster.

"Well boys, I must say I never expected you to be involved about something like this. You know we accept your sexuality here but we do not tolerate this kind of physical activity inside of school grounds." If Kurt had been allowed to talk he wouldn't have been able to because right now he was beyond shocked. Mr. Hartley so had the wrong interpretation because they definitely hadn't been doing… _that_. Oh, but this had to look bad. They had rumpled clothes, messed up hair and flushed cheeks. This was due to sleep and embarrassment but the headmaster had no way of knowing that. And those handcuffs! They must have looked like two teenagers caught in the act or something. Oh damn. He was going to kill Wesley Montgomery.

Kurt was ignoring the lecture about what kind of activity was tolerable in the school and instead to trapped in his own thoughts. He looked over to Blaine to see the same shocked expression of disbelief mirrored on his face. It seemed that Blaine was also ignoring the ramblings of the headmaster. Kurt realised he should probably start listening again.

"-and I hope you don't do it again. You will hopefully have learnt a lesson from this" The man finished. He was leaning back in his chair and looking at the boys from over the frame of his glasses, which were tipped down. "Do you have anything to say in response?"

The boys were still in a state of shock so instead just shook their heads. Mr. Hartley nodded his head in understanding. "Well then, off you go. Your first class will be starting soon."

"But sir, how are we supposed to do any work?" Blaine questioned after realising the difficulty. "We don't even have all the same classes and the chain isn't long enough for us to sit in our original seats. Also I'm right handed sir." Blaine explained, gesturing to the metal band around his right wrist on the last statement.

"I suppose that would cause problems." The man considered. "Well Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel, I suppose you are excused from classes until your situation is sorted. As soon as you have sorted this you shall be given catch up work for all subjects so the sooner you have those handcuffs off the less amount of work you shall have to do. As for sleeping arrangements, you shall have to share a bed. I don't care which room you use so long as there is no funny business. There is no reason for you to leave school campus so I expect you to stay around the school grounds until the weekend when you may leave if you wish. Although I'd imagine you would get plenty of funny looks for walking around chained together. Everything else you will have to figure out by yourselves but just remember that you got yourselves into this. Any awkwardness it may cause will be your own fault. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear Mr, Hartley." Kurt answered politely. With that the boys were sent out of the room. Kurt would have made a comment about it not being their fault at all, it was all down to Wes. Of course he knew better than to mention that. An angry Mr. Hartley was scary!

**Reviews make me write faster! ;) Seriously though, even if it's just one sentence or even one word, please review I'd love to know your opinions.**


	5. Feelings

**Author's Note: ****I'm so sorry, it's been ages since I've updated! I feel horrible but I'm not even going to start making excuses. Thank you to anyone who is still reading this and thanks again to anyone who has reviewed or put this story on alert or favourites it. It really means a lot to me.**

**If anyone has any ideas for this story then they'd be much appreciated, I'm struggling to think of things to write about. I'd also love to hear your opinions on this story, so please review!**

Chapter 5- Feelings

As soon as the pair had left the room they were in the secutary's office. She had conveniently left the room for a little while so the two boys were alone.

"That was humiliating!" Blaine admitted. "Remind me never to go in there again."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know his mind was in the gutter?" Kurt laughed. "Besides, at least we get some time off. Classes at Dalton are hard!"

"They aren't that bad!" Blaine defended.

"Blaine, you've been to public school before. You can't honestly tell me you weren't surprised with how much harder they are here?" Kurt challenged.

"Okay, fine you win." Blaine sighed. He then took a more serious tone. "You'll get used to it, I promise." Kurt nodded and shifted his gaze to look directly in Blaine's eyes.

"I know. I'm getting used to it already. It's a lot better than McKinley anyway." Kurt said with sincerity shining through in his voice.

"Look at us, we're standing in the middle of an office wearing handcuffs and all we can talk about is class work. What is wrong with us?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"I have absolutely no idea. Come on, let's go to try and find a way to get these off." Kurt suggested.

"Shouldn't we get something to eat first?" Blaine pointed out.

"Oh, right. That's probably a good idea." Kurt agreed. "Ready to face the judgement?"

"Oh, please, no one is going to judge us here!" Blaine stated. Kurt just raised an eyebrow but said nothing. A few minutes later, they were in the main dining hall.

"I stand corrected." Blaine sighed. They had just entered the room and most of the school was staring at them. The younger Dalton students looked like their eyes were about to drop out of their heads and some of the older students were smirking and looking impressed. One student was so surprised they had dropped their food with a clatter on the ground and Blaine was pretty sure he had just seen a member of staff faint. The only people not surprised were the Warblers. They appeared to be quite pleased with themselves and most were grinning so wide their face could split in half.

"It's like I can hear their thoughts. You still think this was a good idea?" Kurt whispered directly into Blaine's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise. Let's just grab the food and go." Blaine said quietly so only Kurt could hear him. It was eerily silent. Usually the hall was full of laughter and happy conversation but it was like a wave of silence had fallen over the entire room. The pair started moving to get a few snacks and as they did there was a sudden rush of hushed conversation and heads were all turning to watch the couple. It was a frightening experience. Even when Kurt and Blaine had reached the other end of the room and couldn't see the entire population of the school they could feel their eyes burning holes into their backs. It was a frightening experience.

"I don't like this." Kurt admitted under his breath as he reached for some fruit. It was so quiet he wasn't even sure if Blaine had heard him. Apparently he had.

"Me neither. The sooner we get out of here the better." Blaine replied. The boys had got their food and turned back to walk the length of the room again. Luckily a lot of students had enough respect to actually look away and the rest had at least tried to make it look as if they weren't watching. The Warblers were the only ones who had no interest at all anymore. They were struggling to contain their laughter and were looking anywhere but the victims of their plan.

By now a very embarrassed Kurt and Blaine had reached the doorway and were just about to leave the hall. Blaine then turned around suddenly.

"It's not how looks." He announced desperately before exiting with Kurt.

About a second after they left the Warbler table erupted with laughter, cheering and high fives. The only person who remained silent was Jeff. He was silently wishing that he had never made that deal with Thad. Nick was sat next to him laughing along with the others and he looked so happy, it broke Jeff's heart. He'd give anything to be able to be the reason Nick smiled like that. He wanted to be with Nick, he had to talk to him about it; he just had to know if his best friend felt the same way. But he couldn't do anything about his feelings, a deal was a deal and Jeff wasn't going to pull out of it.

A little while ago he was too scared to do anything about how he felt, but the way he felt had changed dramatically since that time. Now, Nick was all he could ever think about. He was the first thing on his mind when he woke up and the last thing on his mind when he fell asleep, and not just because they were roommates.

Nick and Jeff had been best friends for years now, they had become inseparable. When they were younger they did so much together that they weren't referred to as Nick and Jeff… it was Nick-and-Jeff. They were like the same person. They could read each other's minds and finish each other's sentences, Nick would sometimes know things about Jeff before Jeff even realised it himself. Nick was the best friend Jeff could ever have asked for, but Jeff wanted more than that now.

Lately he had started noticing things about Nick that he hadn't noticed before; he was seeing him in a new light. Jeff felt his heart racing whenever Nick was close to him and wherever he touched him it felt like his skin was on fire. At first the feelings scared him but he had taken comfort in them after seeing Kurt and Blaine. These feelings had started way before Blaine had ever met Kurt but they had only recently become stronger. Now they had gotten so intense it was like the feeling was eating him alive. He wondered if Nick had noticed the change in Jeff, he used to notice everything about him.

Jeff was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice Nick occasionally glanced over to him to check if he was alright. Nick was a lot of things but an idiot wasn't one of them. Of course he had noticed Jeff was acting differently, he just didn't know why. He didn't want to bring it up but he was worried. He wasn't the only one.

Thad was also worried. He felt incredibly guilty for ever making that deal with Jeff and if he could take it back, he would. Jeff was trying so hard to hide his feelings that he was starting to become depressed. He wasn't his usual hyper self and he always appeared to be upset. Thad and Nick just wanted Jeff to get his spark back and be happy again. When that day was all depended on Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, they just didn't know it.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

Kurt and Blaine had just got back to Blaine's dorm room and Blaine hadn't stopped apologising to Kurt since they had left the hall. It was actually becoming really irritating.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry and I didn't expect people to react like that." Blaine stated for the fifth time.

"I know Blaine, you've told me that already." Kurt sighed; Blaine was really getting on his nerves. How many times was he going to keep apologising? Kurt placed the food he had gotten for the hall onto a cabinet and Blaine did the same. Unfortunately the latter still hadn't finished his rambling.

"I honestly didn't think anyone would judge us here but they just kept staring like that. I understand if you're mad at me because that was really embarrassing but please don't be. I'd hate for you to be mad at me and I really am so-"

"Blaine Anderson I swear if you say sorry one more time I'll do something I'll regret." Kurt cut him off. Upon seeing the fear in Blaine's eyes from his sudden outburst Kurt decided to keep talking. "I'm not mad at you okay? It wasn't your fault. You didn't get us into this mess; it was the Warblers, you really need to stop blaming yourself. Yes, what just happened was humiliating, but there was no way you'd ever have known it was going to happen."

"Okay, but I'm glad you're not mad at me. You're really scary when you're angry. Did you see what you did to Wes and Thad? That was impressive." Blaine smiled.

"I guess so." Kurt admitted.

"So, let's try to find a way to get these handcuffs off."


	6. Baking

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the long wait again, I guess I'm just a slow writer, many apologies for that. Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, please keep them coming, I love reading them, they make my day! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I also hope you all have a great Christmas or whatever it is that you celebrate.**

Chapter 6- Baking

"Remind me again what exactly it is you're doing?" Kurt asked in confusion. He and Blaine had just eaten something for breakfast and now Blaine was focused on doing…something. Kurt actually had no idea what was going on. Whatever it was Blaine was attempting to do to the handcuffs he had made little progress, though he was clearly in deep concentration. The curly haired boy had his tongue sticking out at an angle and was squinting his eyes to try and focus. He was fiddling around with the metal band around his wrist, Kurt had no idea was he was aiming to do.

"I'm trying to find a pressure point so I can get out of this. I can't find it." Blaine stated as if it was the most obvious thing it the world.

"Okay…" Kurt replied, drawing out the o and the y in a slurred tone. "Although you do realise that they are opened with a key, that's why they have a keyhole here." Kurt pointed to the position of the keyhole on Blaine's cuff. Blaine looked confused but then made a noise of irritation.

"Well that failed." He huffed.

"Got any other bright ideas?" Kurt joked sarcastically. "Just please don't try to force it open, I don't want you to rip your hand off. It wouldn't be pretty to clean up. Urgh." That last part was when Blaine threw himself face down onto his bed yanking Kurt's arm down with him and forcing Kurt to lie down next to him. "Ow." Blaine's head shot up and he saw Kurt wincing next to him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I- what?" Blaine stopped apologising as soon as he heard Kurt groan. The paler boy lifted his head to look into the boys hazel eyes.

"Stop apologising!" Kurt ordered, smiling so Blaine knew that he wasn't mad at him. They just stayed like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes and smiling. It was like the whole world had frozen around them and no one else existed. For a moment it looked as though they were about to kiss. But as sudden as the moment had come, it passed. The pair coughed awkwardly and changed the subject. If anyone asked they would deny it had ever happened, but that was because they hardly noticed it themselves. There were many times where it appeared as though the boys were going to kiss, but they never did. One day soon, that would change.

"So what should we do know?" Blaine asked. It had only been 10 minutes since that awkward moment when they had almost kissed and they had already run out of things to do. Their positions on the bed had changed by now. Kurt was resting against the wall with his legs straight out in front of him and Blaine was lying flat on his back with his left arm resting behind his head.

"I don't know. I didn't realise how boring it would be without having any class work. I almost miss it." Kurt admitted.

"Whoa, really? So do you want to study or something?" Blaine asked seriously.

"I said almost Blaine, I'm not that desperate." Kurt smiled. Then he took a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck as he racked his brain to think of something interesting to do.

"Are you getting stressed?" Kurt looked down to see Blaine's shining eyes looking up at him questioningly.

"Yeah, I guess so. I've never been in a situation like this before, it's a strange feeling." Kurt admitted openly.

"I know. What do you normally do if you feel stressed?" Blaine asked helpfully.

Kurt thought back for a moment about what he usually did before he finally remembered. If it was a cartoon this would have been the moment when the light bulb flashed above his head. "Can we go to the kitchen?"

"Um, yeah sure." Blaine agreed although he was confused as to why Kurt wanted to do that. He got up off the bed with Kurt and left the room, locking the door behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, right, I'm fine." Kurt said unconvincingly as he continued walking.

"Kurt." Blaine turned so he was directly in front of the taller boy and forced him to stop walking. He was looking at Kurt with a genuinely concerned expression. "Don't lie to me. You seem a little out of it. I know this is a little awkward but I want to know why you're getting upset." Kurt sighed and looked defeated. He always struggled to keep things from Blaine, he read him like a book.

"I just…this is single-handedly the weirdest thing to ever have happened to me. I'm still trying to adjust to it, Blaine. Everything is so much different here, and I'm trying to fit in like you told me to, but I still feel like an outsider. I already feel like people don't accept me and this is just…I don't like the way it feels Blaine. The way people were looking at us in that hall, and Mr. Hartley! I can't cope, it's just too hard." Kurt was fighting back tears and couldn't bring himself to look in his friends eyes. Blaine had no idea Kurt felt this way, he was seriously shocked.

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine spoke softly, gently resting his hand on Kurt's chin to raise his head. "You know that people accept you here. The only reason people started looking at us like that is because they're confused, and quite frankly so am I. You don't have to try and fit in Kurt, just be yourself. I know that I haven't known you very long, but really I think I'm closer to you than I am to anyone else. No joke intended." Blaine smiled, luring a giggle out of Kurt.

"I'm an idiot and I think we already know never to follow my advice! You just have to be your awesome self, there's no point changing yourself just to suit someone else. We already do that, we're gay, and that's never gonna change no matter what anyone else thinks of us, right?" Blaine encouraged, earning a small nod from Kurt. "Alright, so let's get to that kitchen. I'd love to know what you're planning to do." Blaine gave a light tug on Kurt's hand and they carried on walking.

After just a few steps Blaine felt Kurt stop walking, he turned in alarm to see what was wrong as he felt a small kiss on his cheek. He froze and saw Kurt stood with a smile on his face.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked, stunned.

"Just, being you. Thank you." Kurt answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Blaine grinned in return and they continued the short walk to the student kitchens. They had so far made little progress.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"We're baking?" Blaine asked, not believing what he was hearing. "We get time out of class and you want to spend it making cookies. Why?"

"Okay, first of all, it's muffins not cookies. Also, I know it's a little weird but it's how I deal with stress and that was what my mom did too. I guess baking makes me feel closer to her as well." Kurt's voice quietened gradually as he spoke. Blaine felt awful now.

"Well I gotta warn you that I know nothing about muffins so I'm gonna need a little help." Blaine mentioned. Kurt smiled in thanks.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"Can you pass me the sugar?" Kurt asked without taking his eyes off the measuring scales. Blaine nodded, more to himself than anyone else. He bobbed down to retrieve the item from a lower cupboard. Kurt shrieked in shock as his left arm was pulled down slightly.

"Sorry." Blaine said sincerely. Kurt didn't reply to Blaine but muttered something about the curly haired boy's constant apologies. They eventually got a system going, Blaine retrieving items and Kurt measuring out the ingredients, adding them to mix and then mixing it all together. Granted, Blaine didn't do an awful lot, but this was mainly about Kurt. After all, Kurt was the one trying to cope with his stress.

Blaine was bored; he was tired of just staring at Kurt rushing around trying to organize all the ingredients and the equipment. It wasn't very interesting, watching paint dry currently seemed more appealing. Kurt was such a clean baker! If Blaine was allowed anywhere near the mixture it would be coating every available surface.

Suddenly Blaine had an idea. It was brilliant in his eyes. This 'brilliant' idea would let Kurt have fun and cure Blaine's boredom. Also, Blaine had always wanted to do this.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah?" As soon as Kurt turned his head just a fraction of an inch towards Blaine there was something thrown into his face. The last thing Kurt could recall seeing before he closed his eyes in shock was a white powder.

Blaine couldn't believe he'd actually done it, but the look on Kurt's face was absolutely priceless. The tanned boy watched as Kurt rubbed his right hand over his eyes and opened them. Blaine was almost too scared to look into them, out of fear of what he would see. But he shouldn't have been.

"You did not just do that, Anderson." Kurt smirked. "Especially when you have nowhere to run." Before Blaine could question that last remark Kurt had grabbed an egg and crushed it over his head. Blaine felt the slimy yellow gloop slide over his head, slipping over what was left of his hair gel helmet. His mouth was open in shock as he thought of the broken egg shell hidden in his dark hair.

Kurt had his lips slightly parted and an incredibly amused expression on his face. He appeared to be struggling to hold back laughter. Suddenly Blaine came to his senses.

"Oh, it's on, Hummel." He announced, as though agreeing to a challenge. Then there was food frenzy, ingredients flying through the air and coating every surface across the kitchen. It was literally everywhere and some of Blaine's shots were appalling. To be fair, he was aiming with a different hand than usual and both boys were dodging hits at the same time.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked as another handful of chocolate chips went flying past his face, only missing by a few centimetres. Both the boys were laughing as they continued to grab whatever they could and send it flying through the air. They hadn't even noticed how much they had trashed the kitchen but at the moment they didn't even care, they were having too much fun.

They had been throwing a lot of food by this point and a great deal of it had gotten onto the floor. Due to this malfunction, the floor beneath their feet had gotten extremely hazardous. Well, it was under their feet, and then it was just under them…

One minute they were tackling each other, making frantic grabs at the food on the side and shrieking shamelessly, and the next they were on the on the floor. The fall didn't even appear to faze the pair as they were now clutching their sides and gasping for air, laughing so hard that it physically hurt.

For anyone that entered the room, it would appear strange. Two teenage boys lying around on the floor of the kitchen, every inch of the room covered in some sort of food, including the boys themselves. However, this was Dalton Academy, the students there always seemed to be causing some sort of trouble or mess. It was a regular event.

After a couple of minutes the laughter had died down, changing to heavy breathing as Kurt and Blaine tried to steady their frantic heartbeats and the adrenaline rush they had previously experienced.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Kurt admitted from his position on the floor. He was resting on his left side facing Blaine, his chest heaving with the shaky breathes he was taking.

"Me neither." Blaine agreed happily. He honestly hadn't had fun like that in what felt like forever.

The boys were a total mess. Kurt had so much flour on him that he resembled some kind of ghost, and Blaine was covered in chocolate chips that had stuck onto him with the egg that coated his clothes. This was nothing compared to the food on every surface of the kitchen. You couldn't look anywhere without finding various ingredients scattered around. It would take a very long time to clear it all up and the boys were aware of this.

However, they could never bring themselves to regret the fun they had had. Besides, no one could deny that food fights…are so not over-rated!

**I haven't started writing the next chapter yet but it'll probably be the clean-up and whatever else I decide to add, I have a few ideas in mind. There's going to be a lot of Nick, Jeff and Thad coming up soon and let's just say we're putting Jeff out of his misery, with Thad's help ;) **


	7. Clean Up

**Authors' Note: ****I'm sorry I took so long to update, my laptop screwed up and I could only use the internet on my iPod for just over a week, it's been a nightmare! I'd been waiting for someone to fix it until I discovered a few hours ago that it could be instructed over the phone *le sigh* Anyway I'm back now.**

**So I know that ****edannat**** and ****StarsUponTheBarricades**** were wondering how Kurt and Blaine were gonna clean themselves up, hope this answers that question.**

Chapter 7- Clean-Up 

It took the majority of the day trying to clear up the kitchen; not only was there a lot to clear but it was an even bigger struggle to do that handcuffed. There was only so far you could reach and the boys had to be careful not to slip on the floor again. They decided to wipe up all the cupboards and sides first, the food would just slide off them and they were likely to get some of that on the floor so it made sense to do that later.

Amazingly there were little accidents when doing that, the only real possibility was that the couple would get their arm pulled out of their sockets due to lack of communication and clumsiness. They did get thrown around a lot when the other reached up too high, or crouched down unexpectedly. It was usually Blaine causing these but Kurt probably only repaid the favour as an act of revenge, since he was generally a very careful person.

Throughout the duration of the task Kurt and Blaine were very flirty. Whilst washing the equipment used to make the muffins Kurt even went as far as to whip Blaine with a towel after he had foam flicked in his face. Of course the boys were so oblivious that they didn't even realise what they were doing, they were just enjoying themselves.

By the time they had finished the job the kitchen was spotless, practically gleaming in the light. Kurt and Blaine were exhausted. Their muffins were perfect, which was great for the amount of mess they had originally made making them. Although the kitchen was clean and the muffins were baked, the Dalton boys were faced with another problem.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked from where they were stood admiring their hard work.

"Yeah?" Kurt questioned, turning his head to face his friend.

"One question." Kurt raised an eyebrow in confusion before Blaine continued. "How are we gonna get cleaned up?" Kurt considered this question for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"Awkwardly." He sighed. Blaine laughed, a short and practically humourless sound.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"So how are we supposed to do this again?" Kurt asked nervously as he stood in the bathroom connected to Blaine's room. The countertenor had reason to be nervous; Blaine had previously had a 'genius' idea that a shower would be the best way to get the various food stains off their clothes and get themselves cleaned up. Technically he was probably right but it had to be the most awkward method they could use.

"Blaine?" The boy seemed to have spaced out; either that or he was in deep concentration. His eyes appeared to be locked onto his own shirt, staring at it so much he was almost glaring at it. Suddenly he spoke, as though waking from a trance.

"We can't take our shirts off."

"What?" Kurt was shocked, waiting for an explanation on how Blaine had even come to that conclusion. Eventually Blaine stopped staring at his shirt like he wanted to kill it and returned to his normal personality.

"I mean, it's impossible to change shirts properly. You have to put your arms through and for us the chain would be in the way." Blaine explained. It took a little while for Kurt to comprehend this but in the end he understood.

"But surely there must be some way to change shirts?" Kurt asked.

"Well…you could always cut the side." Blaine offered.

"I am not cutting this shirt!" Kurt exclaimed.

"It was only a suggestion, besides it would be near impossible to put another top on so I wouldn't try that." Blaine said calmly. Then there was an awkward silence as the boys kept looking at the shower and then at each other, trying to figure out the easiest way to shower.

"Let's just get this over with." Kurt sighed.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

A little while later the pair had successfully gotten in the shower, both wearing just white school shirts and boxers (any less would make it too weird). The shower itself was actually a bath tub with a shower head hanging over it. This meant there was plenty of room for the two to stand up in but to get to the running water they had to keep swapping positions.

Amazingly they had managed to wash their hair with one hand with minimum injuries; all they had done was get some shampoo in their eyes, but that was just once.

"Ahh!" Or twice.

"It stings!" Okay a lot of times, the point is that they were still standing. It was washing their bodies that caused the main problem. They had to stretch down to wash their legs and feet. Remember what problems that caused earlier? Well that plus a slippery surface can only end in disaster.

"Kurt, I need to get to the water again." Blaine whined as he tried to get past the paler boy.

"Sorry, I- Blaine!" Kurt's apology was cut short when Blaine pushed past him again. It was really hard for them to share the water supply. Both had limited time under the shower at any one time and it wasn't very easy to keep switching positions.

By this time they had been in the bathroom for about fifteen minutes, shuffling around each other a few times a minute. They were soaking wet with their white school shirt's turning transparent. The shirts clung to them tightly, outlining the shape of their bodies. Their eyes were red and bloodshot from the soap and water. Kurt's hair was like no one had ever seen it before, flat and resting on his forehead in separate stands. Unfortunately Blaine was in a similar state. His dark hair was now completely free from gel and was only in faint curls under the weight of the water.

The next chain of events happened very quickly. Blaine was moving to the right to let Kurt get to the running water again when his left foot skidded too far ahead and he stumbled. As he tried to support himself he grabbed onto Kurt's upper arms in an attempt to keep balanced. This action made Kurt shift his weight backwards for a split second. Had this been solid ground he probably would have managed to steady himself but the slippery surface under his bare feet made that impossible. Before they could even register what was going on they had fallen.

As Kurt fell backwards the back of his legs hit the edge of the bath and both boys started tumbling out of the bath itself. They were gripping onto each other's arms and Kurt shrieked in pain as his leg collided with the side. It happened so fast that they couldn't even react. Eventually they reached the floor, Blaine hitting his shin hard again the bath tub. The boys had landed painfully on top of each other, groaning in agony.

"Well I was going to check that you were okay but it seems that you're busy." A voice came from the doorway. Kurt turned his head slightly to glare at the person through bloodshot eyes.

"Wes, get out." He mumbled weakly.

"Busy day, huh?" Wes said brightly, leaning against the doorway and watching the two boys from their position on the floor. He had just finished another school day and had come straight from class to annoy the handcuffed pair.

"Please Wes; you've actually reduced me to begging, just go away." Blaine sighed, wincing as he tried to untangle himself from Kurt. Before Wes could think of a reply David appeared next to him, his arms full of muffins.

"These are amazing!" He mumbled through a mouthful of muffins. "Thanks dudes."

"Actually, I might leave you alone now." Wes muttered, already eyeing up the chocolate chip muffins in the other boys arms.

"You do that Wes." Kurt smirked.

"It's absolutely nothing to do with the…food." Wes lied, his eyes never leaving the bundle in his roommates' arms.

"Sure it isn't." Blaine agreed, wearing an identical smirk to Kurt's. Wes then practically sprinted out of the room (probably to get his own muffins) leaving the now clean Kurt and Blaine in peace.

**So, good? Bad? I know that a shower wouldn't have got all that food gunk out of their clothes so you're just gonna have to use your imaginations. **

**Next chapter is DEFINITELY Nick and Jeff, with a little help from Thad ;) **


	8. Instinct

**Author's Note: ****Hi, so you should all know by now that I'm awful at updating so I'm sorry for the long wait-again. I've literally just finished this chapter **_**but**_** it's the longest yet and probably my favourite so far. Also I kinda had a rubbish week; I had to put up with someone asking me if people **_**actually**_** lived in America. I question my sanity.**

**So I've just been told how to find out how many hits this has and there are 5,758 so far which is just wow. I have readers in 52 different countries and I cannot tell you how much that means to me. I love you all so much for even reading this. Thank you!**

**There is actually no Klaine at all in this chapter because it is the promised Nick, Jeff and Thad one. YAY! Hope you like it.**

Chapter 8- Instinct

As soon as the bell had rung to signal the end of class Jeff was out of his seat like a shot and straight out of the door. He had never been so happy to be able to get out of that room. The one reason- Nick.

How was it possible to be that perfect? Why'd he have to be so damn attractive? It was driving Jeff absolutely insane. Just being in the same room as him had Jeff dreaming up fantasies of what it's be like to have Nick as his boyfriend. It was all so new to Jeff, it seemed foreign, he hadn't even thought of the possibility of him being gay until recently. So maybe he'd never had a girlfriend, but what was wrong with that? He just hadn't found a girl he'd liked, right? But if that was the case, then why did he feel this way about Nick? Jeff definitely needed to think about his sexuality.

There was so much going through his head and he had no one to talk about it to. Every other time in his life when he'd needed to talk to someone he'd know he could rely on Nick to help him, but this time his best friend was the cause of the problem. Of course he could always talk to the Warblers but he couldn't share his feelings with just anyone. Thad was already feeling guilty about the situation and Jeff didn't want him to feel any worse. In technicality the best people to talk to would be Kurt and Blaine, but they were busy and to be honest Jeff didn't have the energy to speak to anyone.

All this stress was eating him alive and he just wanted to scream! Why was this all so confusing? Jeff hadn't been able to talk properly to Nick for days and he couldn't bring himself to look into those brown eyes at all, it was becoming too much.

As Jeff dashed down the Dalton corridors he kept his head down so that no one noticed the tears that were threatening to fall. He just didn't know what to do! The second he got into his dorm room he threw himself head first onto his bed and burst out crying, if he didn't figure something out soon he had no idea how he would cope.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

To say that Nick was worried about Jeff was an understatement. He'd seen his best friend sprint out of the classroom and hadn't been able to get him off his mind since then. Jeff had been distant for a while now and Nick hadn't even been able to talk to his roommate properly. It wasn't like he hadn't _tried_ to make conversation, he had, but every time he did, the blonde haired boy would just made a pathetic excuse of needing to do something else or be somewhere else. It was getting tiring, but it was making Nick wonder if Jeff just wanted to be away from him.

He couldn't think of anything he'd done that could have offended Jeff, but he just didn't know _what_ to think anymore. He couldn't think of any other reason why Jeff would seem so out of character though. The boy wasn't having family problems and wasn't stressed about school; Nick would have recognised it if he had due to previous issues, and if it was something like that then why hadn't Jeff told him about it?

None of it made sense; it was like Nick didn't even know who Jeff was anymore. After all, he was acting so differently and couldn't even look Nick in the eyes now. That wasn't the only difference to Jeff's eyes; they used to be so full of life, shining brightly, now they were dull and empty, reflecting how miserable Jeff really felt.

Even with all this analysing that Nick was mentally doing he still hadn't solved the mystery of Jeff Sterling, but suddenly he had an idea on who could help him – Thad. Less than ten seconds of this thought Nick had set off straight to the boy's room like a man on a mission.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

Thad had gone to his room immediately from class and was just about to start on his homework when he heard a knock on the door. Confused, he answered it to see Nick who immediately pushed past him and entered the door.

"Yeah sure, come in." Thad muttered sarcastically as he closed the door behind the brunette. "What's up?" He asked louder.

"What's wrong with Jeff?" Nick questioned immediately. Thad's mouth formed a silent 'oh' shape and he immediately looked guilty. "I know you know something about this Thad! I just want to know what's got him so upset."

"Me." Thad stated.

"What?" Nick definitely hadn't been expecting that answer.

"Well technically it's you but it's my fault that he's unhappy." Thad clarified.

"Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Nick still had no idea what was happening and was starting to get irritated by Thad's cryptic answers. Thad sighed, there was no way he was getting out of this one, he just hoped that Jeff would forgive him if this went wrong.

"You might want to sit down?" Thad offered. Nick did so while Thad remained standing. As soon as Nick looked settled Thad immediately admitted Jeff's secret. "Nick, he thinks that he's in love with you."

"W-what?" Nick stuttered shakily, there was so much running through his head he didn't know what to say.

"He thinks he's in love with you." Thad repeated. "He's upset because we made a deal a while ago that if Kurt and Blaine got together, he'd have to ask you out, _only_ after they got together. But now Jeff really wants to act on his feelings but this stupid deal is holding him back. The reason he's upset is because he's confused, he has no idea what to do and he can't even look at you anymore."

"I've noticed." Nick muttered, he seemed a little dazed. _He thinks he's in love with you._ Suddenly he had to remember how to breathe. His heart was beating so fast he was sure he could hear the furiously paced thudding in his head. If he had been any more shocked he felt as though his heart would rip out of his chest and he would collapse.

This was Jeff, _Jeff_, the guy he had been best friends with for forever. This was just too much to deal with. Jeff was gay? It wouldn't be a problem if he was, Nick would support him 100%, but Jeff was in love with him? He had no idea what to think about that. Jeff had been his best friend for so long, they did everything together when they were kids, they had been practically inseparable. The problem was that Nick had never _ever_ thought of the possibility of being gay, meaning he certainly hadn't thought if Jeff in any way other than friendship. Had he?

Nick loved Jeff, he was an amazing person and friend, but he wasn't _in_ love with him. At least, he didn't think he was. Now Nick was so confused that he was questioning his every statement. Was he in love with Jeff? It was obvious that Jeff was amazing, funny, caring, hot, and adorably cute but- wait what? Hot? Cute? Woah...

That's when Nick really started thinking about Jeff. The way his eyes shined when he smiled, the way his hair rested over his forehead when he'd just woken up, the adorable noise he made when he was tired, the way he shifted in his seat when he was nervous, the... Nick's list actually went on with about 20 things, and by the end Nick had realised something massive. His feelings for his best friend were almost certainly more that friendship.

"Nick? Nick, are you okay?" Nick was snapped out of his thoughts when Thad waved a hand in front of his face. Apparently he had zoned out for several minutes. Blinking a few times, Thad suddenly came back in to focus.

"Huh, oh…yeah sure." Nick said, still not fully in focus with his surroundings.

"Are you sure, I mean, should I not have told you?" Thad seemed very nervous.

"Yeah, um no, I'm glad you did. Thanks." Nick said, struggling through the words as he spoke in a dazed state. Without a word of warning he then stood and made his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Thad asked out of curiosity.

"Where do you think? I need to see Jeff." Nick answered in all honesty. With those parting words he exited the room leaving Thad to only guess what would happen between the two boys.

"It's either gonna go really well, or really badly." He stated to no one in particular.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

Nick's confidence had promptly disappeared when he neared his shared room. He was nervous beyond belief. What exactly was he supposed to say to Jeff? With no idea what to do, the brunette decided to just go with his instincts.

With a shaking hand, Nick pulled down on the door handle (Jeff hadn't bothered to lock the door) and entered the room. He spotted Jeff immediately, face down on his bed, body shaking with silent sobs. It was heart breaking to look at him, it had been obvious to anyone that Jeff had been miserable for days, but it was impossible to have guessed that he'd cry! Jeff was breaking down, and it was up to Nick to fix him.

"Jeff?" Nick asked, crouching down next to the bed side nearest to the boys head. His best friend immediately stilled and turned his head to locate the source of the noise, although it appeared to take most of his effort to do this.

Nick gasped quietly at the sight of the blonde. Jeff looked awful; his face was coloured red and his eyes were still shining with unshed tears. Tear tracks streamed down his cheeks, glistening in the light. Jeff leant back on his elbows, his head tilted to the side so he could see the boy that was the reason for his misery.

"Jeff I," Nick dipped his head and forced himself to speak. "I spoke to Thad." He looked up again to watch Jeff's reaction.

"What? Why-" Jeff's eyes were alert and he had to swallow thickly to continue talking. "Why would you do that?" Unfortunately his voice came out a lot higher that he had intended, reflecting how scared he was of what those words meant.

"You wouldn't talk to me and I just had this feeling that Thad knew why you were upset." Nick spoke softly. "He did."

"Oh God, he told you. Oh my God." Jeff repeated to himself in a panicked tone. He sat up and held his head in his hands.

"Jeff." No response. "Jeff, is it true?" Well, that certainly got his attention. The boy lifted his head, rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair nervously, refusing to look at Nick's eyes.

"Who am I kidding? Yeah, I love you." Jeff laughed humorlessly. "Now you can go freak out, hate me and move dorms because you don't want to be anywhere near a creep like me."

"I don't think you're a creep, and I could never hate you." Nick told his best friend. Then he took a deep breath and continued. "I'm actually glad Thad told me."

"What, so you can point and laugh at me?" Jeff sighed.

"Because it made me realise that I'm in love with you too."

"What?" Jeff couldn't believe what he had heard. Out of shock, his eyes raised to meet Nick's.

"I said I love you Jeff Sterling." Nick spoke, staring intensely into Jeff's tear filled eyes.

"I love you too Nick Duval." Jeff said happily. It felt amazing to say that out loud, and the smile on Nick's face that he got in return was better than he could ever have imagined. He was petrified of waking up and finding this to be a dream and had the sudden urge to pinch himself, but that thought was pushed to the back of his mind. This was real. As Jeff thought the moment couldn't get any better, it did.

Although Nick had no idea what he was doing, he followed his instincts. His instincts said "Kiss him." So Nick found himself leaning in slowly, but Jeff showed no sign of backing out and closed the distance. It was amazing!

There were no fireworks exploding in front of their eyes, it wasn't a film after all, but it was a good thing, it told the boys that this was reality, it was genuinely happening. It felt as though their hearts were going to explode, but they couldn't get enough of the sensation of their lips moving together. The kiss wasn't heated; it was slow, but equally as passionate as they said what they couldn't put in words.

"Wow." They spoke in unison as they pulled apart, chuckling softly as they realised they had both had the same line of thought. Nick's hand was resting against Jeff's cheek and Jeff had a hand playing with the hair at the back of Nick's head. They rested their foreheads gently together, neither willing to leave the embrace.

"I'm suddenly very thankful of Thad." Jeff admitted.

"You could have just told me in the first place, Jeff." Nick pointed out.

"I know, I was just scared of what you'd think of me. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. I've got you now." Nick smiled. "And I'm never letting go." He stage whispered. Jeff laughed airily.

"Are we like…together now?" Jeff asked hopefully.

"I should hope so. I don't kiss just anyone like that." Nick grinned. Next they kissed again, knowing that it would be the second of many.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

The rest of the afternoon saw Jeff walking down the corridors of Dalton with a spring in the step. After their chat Jeff's boyfriend (Jeff now officially loved that word) had told Jeff that he had a test to study for, so Jeff had left the room to leave Nick in peace, besides, there was something he needed to do.

Whilst walking he passed Wes carrying an armful of muffins. "Hey Wes, isn't it a beautiful day? It is a beautiful day isn't it? Well gotta go Wes, thinks to do, people to see. Nice talking to you." Jeff rambled cheerfully while Wes gaped in shock and confusion.

Eventually, after leaving a few more Warblers confused, Jeff reached Thad's room. The second that Thad opened the door Jeff launched himself into the boy's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He repeated. Thad smiled, knowing that it had gone well and pleased that Jeff wasn't upset anymore. "I'm sorry that I gave up on the deal."

"Technically you didn't do anything wrong." Thad pointed out.

"How so? Nick's my boyfriend now, yet Klaine _aren't_ together." Jeff stated.

"You'd only have broken the deal if you'd asked him out, I presume that you didn't do that seeing as it was Nick that spoke to you about your feelings." Thad said calmly. The look of realisation on Jeff's face was thanks enough.

"Thad, you're amazing!"

**Isn't he just? I haven't started the next chapter yet (surprise, surprise) but I was wondering if you thought Klaine (which is clearly endgame) should get together with or without handcuffs. Your choice. So leave a review and let me know, the majority wins.**


	9. Revelations

**Author's Note:**** I'm so sorry! I didn't even realise it had been so long since I updated, I've been so busy and then my Microsoft Word like died. But it's fixed now and I'm just so so sorry!**

**So I said last chapter that I'd let you decide whether Klaine should get together with or without handcuffs and I'm amazed with the response I got. That 'vote' is still going so if anyone else wants their chance to decide then leave a review. Currently it looks like it'll be with handcuffs but I have an idea for them either way.**

**On a side note; who here hates Sebastian? I know I do. Sorry for the un-necessarily long authors note, on with the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9- Revelations

"Are you like a miracle worker or something? Seriously?" Blaine asked, eyes wide in disbelief. "How do you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how did you manage to put those jeans on with one hand? Or even at all? Frankly they should be criminal." Blaine exasperated. The boys had just recovered from their shower, limped back into Blaine's room and got dressed back to back.

"Um…I don't know?" Kurt answered with a small shrug, clearly missing what Blaine was implying. He was wearing red skinny jeans that appeared to be painted onto his legs and had just put his Dalton tie back on. But it wasn't just the jeans doing crazy things to Blaine's mind, although they were incredibly distracting, actually, it was Kurt's hair.

Kurt hadn't styled his hair _at all_. It was messy and sticking up in about a hundred different directions but Kurt looked _hot._ Blaine couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it before but Kurt looked gorgeous at this point.

"Blaine?" In an instant said boys head shot straight up to look Kurt in the eyes and he noticed that Kurt was now a furious shade of crimson. Of course, Blaine had been staring for the past few minutes. Damn.

"Sorry, I…sorry." There was nothing he could say to explain what he had been doing, clearly he was staring. Luckily the awkward moment was broken yet again by Wesley Montgomery.

"Guys, Nick and Jeff want to speak to us all. Warbler meeting in- wow Kurt, how did you put those jeans on?" Wes interrupted himself and spoke in a daze. Then he cleared his throat and continued what he was originally saying.

"Anyway, emergency Warbler meeting in two minutes, don't be late! Jeff says it's important." With that he was out of the door, leaving Kurt and Blaine staring at the space where he was just seconds earlier.

"Are the jeans seriously that tight?" Kurt wondered out loud, beginning to feel self-conscious.

"Yes. Yes they are." Blaine answered honestly, his eyes darting everywhere but Kurt. "So…" He changed the subject quickly. "Should we be going?" He held his arm out and gestured with his head for Kurt to hold his hand.

"Dork." Kurt muttered, though he grabbed onto Blaine's hand with a wide grin on his face.

They were a strange sight walking around the hallways of Dalton; and not just because of the handcuffs. Kurt and Blaine were well known around school, how could they not be? They were both Warblers who had previously had horrible experiences at public schools causing them to be mid-term transfers. Kurt was still known as new kid to some people, others simply thought of him as the lead singer's boyfriend. If only that last statement was true.

Amidst the seas of Dalton blazers the boys looked almost ridiculous, even if you didn't notice the handcuffs (like that was possible). Kurt in his red skinny jeans, Dalton tie, red converse and white school shirt; Blaine with the top few buttons of his shirt open, sleeves rolled up to the elbow, black jeans, and dress shoes with no socks. Their arms were swinging between them, the chain of the cuffs hitting repeatedly against their joined hands; but the pair hardly even noticed. In fact they were stuck in their own little bubble of Klaineness, laughing and talking to each other brightly. The general appearance was that of a love-struck teenager, but I suppose that's exactly what they were, they just didn't know it.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"Can everyone please listen up? I have something important to say." Jeff desperately tried to quieten the rowdy teenagers in the room. "Guys, please."

"Shut up and let the guy speak!" Wes yelled at the top of his lungs, effectively getting them to stop talking.

"Um, thanks Wes. So as I said, there's something I kinda wanna get off my chest." Jeff spoke unsurely and took a deep breath. "So firstly I want to apologise for my behaviour over the past few days. I've been trying to figure something out recently and I was struggling to come to terms with reality."

"Are you okay Jeff?" Blaine asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm more than okay now." Jeff nodded. "Actually, I realised that I hadn't been completely honest to myself, or, anyone. I-" Jeff closed his eyes as if preparing himself for what he was going to say next. "I'm gay. And I got the most amazing boyfriend today who I love." He looked up to see the smiling but shocked faces of the Warblers- with the exceptions of Nick and Thad, who had an expression of pride. The Warblers may have already been told by Thad that Jeff had feelings for Nick it was a big deal for him to officially come out and of course Kurt and Blaine were unconscious when Thad had said this.

"So do we know the guy?" David asked. He was referring to the mystery boyfriend Jeff had previously mentioned. Although he had a sneaking suspicion on whom it would be.

"You know him pretty well." Jeff smiled, discreetly looking at Nick in the corner of his eye. "He's-"

"Me." Nick cut him off, walking the length of the room to stand by his boyfriend's side. "Hi guys." There was a moments silence as the boys tried to take this all in before the new couple was suddenly engulfed in a group hug. Everyone was smiles and laughter. Nick and Jeff were accepted with literal open arms.

"You guys are amazing." Nick spoke with tears in his eyes when the group pulled away from the hug. Leaning into his boyfriend's side and Jeff put an arm around his waist.

"We try." Trent joked. Conversation then filled the room and Wes pulled Kurt and Blaine aside.

"Well boys, I hope this proves something to you."

"That we don't have that great a gaydar?" Blaine suggested.

"Firstly that Blaine is oblivious," Wes pointed out.

"Already knew that." Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Also," Wes chose to ignore Kurt's interruption. "You two are incredibly slow. Nick and Jeff got together within hours of realising they were gay. Here you are out and proud, yet still entirely clueless to how you feel about each other."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt questioned.

"You know what, that's it. I'm fed up with you two. I would expect this oblivious behaviour from Blaine but Kurt! All hope is lost. Figure out how you feel by yourselves, I refuse to get involved." Wes declared.

"If you've finally had enough with trying to mess with my life can we please have the key to these handcuffs now?" Blaine looked hopeful, only to have Wes laugh in his face.

"The key? Ha! Good look with that, I don't know where it is." He admitted.

"Please tell me you haven't lost it. Tell me that someone else knows where the key is." Kurt begged.

"I could say that, my dear Kurt, but then I would be lying. I'd love to help you find it, but I'm not interfering." Wes spoke cheerfully with sarcasm dripping from his words.

"You mean we're stuck like this?" Blaine's tone rose as he spoke.

"You really are slow aren't you?" Wes laughed. "But yes Blaine, you're stuck like that. Unless you can find the key or a suitable substitute to get the handcuffs off you are very much stuck like that. Good luck boys." Wes walked away leaving the couple stunned into silence.

"Well we're done for." Blaine sighed.

"I guess so." Kurt said. "We're in a mess." Blaine hummed his agreement.

"Hey guys." Nick's nervous voice broke the awkward silence. In an instant Kurt and Blaine turned to see the newly formed couple at their side. "You okay?"

"I just learnt that I have a faulty gaydar and Wes has no idea where the key is to these handcuffs but apart from that yeah, I'm fine." Kurt grinned despite the news. "But congratulations. Been keeping that quiet haven't you?" Nick and Jeff simply shrugged playfully.

"Well if you ever need anything you come to us, okay? It's not that nice a world outside the walls of Dalton and just know that we're there for you. Courage." Blaine added his favourite word at the end. The boys nodded.

"You know you say courage so much you should just get a tattoo of it." Nick admitted.

"He's way too dapper for that." Kurt explained. "Besides, if he did that he wouldn't have an excuse for saying it about 10 times a day."

"Very true." Jeff laughed.

"I don't say it that much and anyway you just ruined my point. You need any advice you come to us, right?"

"Not sex advice." Kurt blushed, looking down.

"Well yeah, except that. Kurt can you seriously not say the word sex without blushing?" Blaine smirked.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's adorable." Blaine turned to Nick and Jeff. "Why do you guys look so nervous?"

"I don't know." Nick admitted. "I guess I kinda thought you'd get mad or judge us or something."

"Well we'd never judge you."

"Yeah." Blaine agreed. "And why would we be mad? If anything it's more people to look out for."

"Because we all know how much you love acting as mentor." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're oblivious, Blaine."

"What? I'm so confused…"

**He's still the same old mentor-y oblivious Blaine! Let me know your views on this chapter in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Unexpected

**Author's Note: ****Hi people! Considering that this is me I don't think I took **_**too **_**long to update. I wanted to get this up before Saturday because I kinda fear for my life…**

**Yeah…it's because I have to go **_**ice skating! **_**It's seriously an accident waiting to happen. Putting me on ice is like giving a glass bottle to a toddler; no matter how careful you are something bad is going to happen! Anyway let's just hope I don't break any bones, it hasn't happened before but there's a first time for everything.**

**So here's the next chapter of TCTKUT (weird name I know). I hope you like it and let me know what you think in a review. Happy reading! (Totally picked that up from **_**ktattoo**_** :p )**

Chapter 10- Unexpected

"I'm so tired." Kurt huffed, making a cute noise that was a cross between a yawn and a contented sigh.

"Me too." Blaine agreed. The boys had just got back into Blaine's dorm (it made sense seeing as they had spent a lot of time there that day) and were exhausted. The Warblers had been talking for hours without even realising how late it was getting and had ended up having to sneak around the corridors so they wouldn't wake anyone up.

"It's been a long day." Blaine added.

"A very long day." Kurt agreed. They had discovered things, yelled at people, got embarrassed too many times, and been in way too many awkward situations for one day-though there were still more to come.

"So how do you want to do this?" Blaine asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kurt didn't think straight when he was tired.

"I mean like…" Blaine gestured between themselves and the bed.

"Oh!" Kurt's eyes widened. "Um, can I borrow a pair of your sweatpants?"

"Uh yeah, sure." Blaine said quietly. The couple changed in silence and then stood in front of the bed, staring at it like it had offended them and deserved to die.

"So how do we-?" Blaine started to ask only to be cut off by Kurt.

"For goodness sake Blaine just get on the bed!" It actually turned out to be more awkward than intended. Single beds are extremely small. Even two little kids would struggle to fit in comfortably on their backs, Kurt and Blaine had to lie close to each other on their sides.

The boys were on top of the covers with their eyes level to each other. It was hard to see fully in the darkness of the room but their eyes had adjusted enough for them to clearly see the outline of each other.

"…So this is awkward…." Blaine muttered. Kurt laughed quietly.

"So there was something today that wasn't?"

"Okay, okay I get your point." Blaine chuckled, and then his tone turned more serious. "But actually there was one thing about today that was normal."

"Do tell." Kurt's tone evidently amused.

"Spending time with you." Blaine pointed out. Kurt smiled at this although Blaine couldn't see it.

"I guess so." He mumbled his agreement; unfortunately his words were drowned by an adorable yawn.

"You're tired." Blaine stated softly. "Go to sleep Kurt."

"'Kay. Night Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt." And with Blaine's last words they started to drift into unconsciousness- but not for long. The one thing they misjudged was the way Blaine slept; he moved in his sleep.

In the end it all came down to one small movement; one little misjudgement that caused trouble; Blaine shifted his weight backwards. With such little space on the bed that was all it took for them to start falling. Blaine was awake almost immediately as he felt his weight tipping backwards and he experienced that horrible feeling you get when you think you are going to fall. Suddenly everything was happening at once.

Kurt's eyes snapped open when he felt the bed shift and a tug at his wrist, totally unable to help himself he found himself tumbling off the bed after Blaine. In a snap moment of realisation the countertenor put his arms out as a reflex. Fractions of a second later, Blaine hit the floor, Kurt wasn't far behind him.

Blaine groaned as his body slammed against the hard floor beneath him and his head rolled backwards from the impact, hitting the ground with an audible thud. Kurt felt himself getting thrown off the bed by his wrist and then his arms came into contact with the ground, the force straining on his wrists and hands but Kurt managing to stop himself from reaching the floor- or Blaine, as it would seem, who was directly beneath him.

They were unbelievably close; their bodies would have flush pressed together if it wasn't for Kurt catching himself in the nick of time. Blaine could feel Kurt's breath mingling with his in mid-air; he could just about feel Kurt's arms and legs resting above him. It was a very intimate position, and the pair was stuck in it. Blaine was trapped underneath Kurt entirely.

"Hi." Blaine spoke breathlessly, it was like all the air had been knocked out of his body; a reaction either caused by the fall off the bed or by Blaine knowing how damn close he was to Kurt.

"Hi." Kurt replied, his voice having the exact same tone as Blaine's. He was trying to concentrate on his arms, they were beginning to ache and he knew that he couldn't keep this up for much longer.

"So are you just gonna stay there?" Blaine teased.

"Well if I go right then the bed is in the way, left and the chain is in the way." Kurt explained.

"Oh, I can fix that." There was something teasing, almost flirty about Blaine's tone of voice.

"Blaine, what are you- ahh!" Kurt shrieked in surprise as he felt Blaine wrap his arms around his waist, pull their bodies together and then spin them onto their sides in one fluent action. When they were once again safely on their sides Blaine loosened his grip around Kurt's waist but kept his arms there. It was strangely comforting and Kurt found himself melting into Blaine's arms.

"Do you want to get back on the bed?" Blaine asked softly.

"Too comfy to move." Kurt muttered a faint reply, his breathing already steadying and his eyelids beginning to droop. Blaine knew that his back would be aching in the morning from sleeping on the floor but he didn't really care right now. His only thought was of the beautiful boy lying beside him, wrapped safely in his arms. "Night Blaine." Kurt mumbled before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Sweet dreams, Kurt." Blaine whispered, placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead. Of course, he was already asleep.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

The first thing Kurt noticed when he opened his eyes the next morning was a mess of black curls resting on his shoulder. He couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face. It seemed that the pair had shifted in the night because Kurt was sure he was resting against Blaine when he fell asleep. Now Blaine was nestled into Kurt's side, his arms still firmly around him but Kurt was lying on his back.

Blaine looked adorable when he slept. He appeared completely at ease, totally relaxed and calm. Kurt tried to sit up a little bit but Blaine had his in an iron grip and muttered incoherent words of protest. Instead of moving Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, twisting the curls around his hand and letting them bounce back into shape again.

"Cute." A familiar voice sounded from the doorway, startling Kurt. He turned his head to see Wes leaning against the doorframe. Surprisingly, he wasn't smirking like you'd expect him to, he was smiling. It was almost creepy; the thought of Wes going soft. Kurt went to remove his hand from Blaine's hair but Wes's voice stopped him again.

"You don't have to." He assured Kurt. "I won't tell him and it is kind of adorable." Kurt continued playing with Blaine's hair as if Wes wasn't there.

"How do you not see it?" Wes asked. Kurt sighed.

"See what, Wesley?"

"You and Blaine; what you have; what you _could_ have." Wes spoke in an uncharacteristically calm voice.

"Why do you keep going on about this Wes?"

"Look, I don't have what you have with Blaine. Sometimes I doubt that I ever will. I have my heterosexual bromance with David but I can't keep a girlfriend for longer than a month. I'm both clinically insane and too uptight." Wes sighed admittedly. "It's blatantly obvious to everyone but you that you and Blaine and soul mates and- don't you dare try to deny how you feel Kurt Hummel!" Wes cut himself off when Kurt looked like he would interrupt. "Just- just don't give up on him, okay?" Kurt nodded.

"You're wrong you know."

"What?"

"You won't be alone forever Wes, and you definitely aren't insane. Whatever you do you do with good intentions; you're proved it even now. You care, Wes. You care about your friends and sure you don't always have the best ways of showing it but that doesn't matter. It just makes you who you are. And do you know what I'd say if anyone asked me what you were like?" The boy in the doorway shook his head.

"I'd say that you have an unhealthy obsession with your gavel, a questionably close relationship with your best friend and you are a natural leader. But I'd also say that you have a very big heart and are a genuinely nice guy." Kurt smiled at the end of his speech and Wes had tears in his eyes.

"I don't even know what to say…I- Does this mean you forgive me for the handcuffs?"

"Way to ruin the moment Wesley." They both laughed. "And I'm not sure about that. I guess I do, but I wasn't joking about revenge."

"Noted."

"I thought you said you weren't going to interfere anymore though, Wes?" The countertenor suddenly remembered.

"…I was joking?" Wes offered. "Well I wasn't being serious! If I left you two to it you'd stay in a bubble of oblivious for the rest of your lives."

"Noted." Kurt smirked. Wes gave a look that said 'Are you mocking me?'. In reply Kurt simply shrugged gently, not wanting to wake Blaine yet. The boy started to shift in spite of this, looking like he was waking up.

"Well I better be going; class will be starting soon. Thanks Kurt; for everything!" And with those parting words the Warbler left the room, leaving Kurt and Blaine to start another day handcuffed together. Round 2…

**So an unexpected fall and an unexpected change of heart. Can you believe it's only been two days in all these chapters? **__**I must admit that I like the new Wes, although insane Warbler is a very good lifestyle…**


	11. Suspicions

**Author's Note: ****I am so, so, sorry! I would fully understand if you all hate me. My internet broke AND Microsoft Word broke and it has been a nightmare trying to fix it. I'm really sorry I couldn't get a chapter up sooner but I'm gonna be starting on the next one straight away. **

**Huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and in any of the other's and to everyone who is reading this. I hope you enjoy reading!**

Chapter 11- Suspicions

The second Blaine started to wake Kurt ripped his hand away from Blaine's hair (not literally, that would hurt!) only to be met with a whimper as Blaine's eyes shot open. Needless to say, Kurt almost screamed. It was like the part in an awful vampire movie when the vampire awoke or leapt up from their coffin.

"Why'd you stop?" Blaine moaned voice thick from sleep. It sounded pretty adorable and no Kurt, don't think about Blaine like that! "What?" He continued when Kurt didn't talk. Blaine was surprisingly awake for the early time in the morning, and without coffee. Someone was becoming a morning person!

"Never do that again." Kurt said in a rush. He was then met with a look of confusion. Gosh, Blaine was adorable when he was confused and Kurt! I said stop it. "You scared the life out of me!"

"Oh, sorry." Blaine said in a tone that was more amused than apologetic. "But really, you didn't have to stop that, I liked it actually. It was quite soothing and I know you're embarrassed but-" Blaine's ramble was cut short by a hand over his mouth. Suddenly there was a mischievous glint in his eye and-

"Ewww." Kurt pulled his hand away in disgust. "Did you just lick my hand?"

"Maybe…" Blaine's tone was obvious to the answer.

"You are such a little kid." Kurt laughed softly.

"You know it." Blaine smiled. "Now let's get up, I'm hungry."

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"You still haven't got rid of the cuffs yet?" Luke asked as Kurt and Blaine went to sit down at the table with the rest of the Warblers for breakfast. It seemed that everyone at the table stopped what they were doing to look up at this moment.

"No, Luke. Actually we unlocked them already. We just thought it'd be more fun to keep them on." Kurt spoke sarcastically as he sat down at the same time as Blaine. They were getting used to moving in sync already, they were always together anyway.

"You put them back on?" Cameron laughed as he shook his head. "That was a bit stupid." Everyone at the table decided to ignore this comment; they were used to it by now. However under the table Wes did make a fist that only David could see. Around Cameron his patience had now disappeared.

"So, what are you gonna be doing today?" Someone changed the subject quickly.

"I have no idea. I thought we were supposed to be getting the handcuffs off as soon as possible." Blaine said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked over to Kurt who nodded his agreement.

"But you have time off school." Jeff pointed out, actually pointing at Kurt and Blaine with the piece of bread he was about to eat before putting it in his mouth.

"Yeah, I noticed that already."

"What he means is, why not make the most of a few days off?" Nick spoke from his position next to his boyfriend. He seemed to have become a mind reader into the language of Jeff. "Have a bit of fun for a while before you get to the serious stuff. Surely you can deal with the handcuffs for a little while longer."

"Yeah, Nick's right. Today is only Wednesday after all. As long as you get the handcuffs off by next Monday, Mr Hartley won't get annoyed with you. You'll have to catch up with the classwork anyway." Jesse agreed.

Kurt and Blaine took a moment to consider this. It was true that a couple of days wouldn't make any difference to their school work to catch up on, but ideally they wanted to get the handcuffs off as soon as possible.

"I'm not so sure; I'm really getting sick of this shirt." Kurt sighed.

"Then do a compromise; spend some time looking for ways to get rid of the cuffs but have fun for a while too. Then you're at least partly doing what you're supposed to be doing." Andrew said almost desperately.

Blaine looked around the table at all the Warblers. They were being suspiciously eager about the handcuffs staying on and all seemed to be smiling somewhat shiftily. Something seemed off. Blaine could always tell when the Warblers started acting out of character. "Okay, what are you up to?"

"Us? Nothing." Thad spoke in an uncharacteristically high voice as he feigned offence. "Why Blaine, how could you say such a thing?"

There was a moments silence as Blaine looked up and down the table at all the Warblers. They all seemed to be trying to look as innocent as possible. Nick and Jeff went as far as to make very unrealistic puppy eyes and Cameron had even made a makeshift halo out of a crust if bread. Honestly, sometimes that boy didn't know when he'd taken it too far.

"You know what? You're not gonna tell us, then that's fine. But I will find out what is going on." Blaine promised.

"Good luck with that." David muttered a little too loudly. Suddenly all eyes were on him. It was quite intimidating.

"What did you just say?" Kurt asked, luckily not having fully heard what David had said.

"I…um…" David could already feel Wes' eyes glaring at him and couldn't bear to look at them; he had already witnessed the full force of a Wes glare, and it wasn't a pretty sight. On top of all his other qualities, Wes' glare had once reduced a boy to tears. Yes, it may have been David but his eyes were just sore, and the wind was blowing into his face…honest.

"Yes David, what did you say?" Wes practically growled.

"Erm, mud…stuck…with…hat?" David guessed before he mentally face palmed. He had to quickly fix his reply. Some of the boys were already sniggering. The rest were either clueless or fuming. "I was talking about my err…cat? Yeah, it went out in the rain and got stuck in some mud? She…was trying to…bury a hat. Yeah. I was just telling Wes about it, obviously." Fail David. Epic fail.

"Okayyy…" Trent broke the silence that had formed after David had spoken. "So anyway…"

Just like that the conversations returned to normal around the table as everyone continued to eat their breakfast. Except, in his head, Blaine didn't let the matter drop. David didn't even have a cat…


	12. Insanity

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I think this is the longest chapter so far, so I hope you all enjoy reading it. I doubt I'll get the next one up so quickly but I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. **

Chapter 12- Insanity

"Blaine. Are you sure they can't see us?" Kurt was near to hysteria and kept looking behind them. The pair had decided to take the Warblers advice and were currently trekking around the Dalton grounds. They had been more than a little suspicious at first, but eventually decided that the Warblers couldn't possibly do anything to them when they were supposed to be in class. What harm could a walk possibly be?

"Kurt, just stop being so paranoid, no one will be looking out of the windows during class. You were the one that said this place was full of preps." Blaine sighed. Sure, there were plenty of people that might see them, but listening to Kurt at this current moment in time would only cause him to be stressed. He had to be the calm one now.

"That was when I first came here! Have you seen how insane some of these people are? Someone's gonna see us, and then they're gonna know we're not trying to get these handcuffs off like we're supposed to be doing and then we're dead! And what would my dad think? This would kill him, literally this time! He'd think I was bunking off class to sneak around with a guy and a gay guy at that and-"

"Breathe, Kurt!" Blaine interrupted. He didn't think Kurt had taken a breath at all during that ramble and he certainly didn't want to think about what Burt Hummel would do to him if he found out about this situation. "You know we aren't bunking off class and you really need to calm down. Okay?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kurt said finally, in his normal tone. "It's not like anyone's watching and we need some time off from the Warblers and all of this."

"Good. So let's just go and relax. No meddling Warblers, just us." Blaine said. Little did he know it wasn't going to be as simple as that.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"Wes, are you sure they can't see us?" David asked not-so-calmly. He was referring to the unsuspecting Kurt and Blaine who were less than 100 yards in front of them.

"Relax. Of course they can't, they have no reason to believe we'd be here."

"I can think of a few." David muttered. He was answered by a dreaded Wes glare. "But Wes, look at us. No, look at what you've done to us. We're skiving off class! We don't do that. We're supposed to be respected members of the Warblers. Yet here we are, stalking our friends. I swear I'm losing my sanity. You've done this to me Wes. I think I need counselling, I really do."

"Well it's nice to know you have so much faith in my plan David. After all these years you still don't trust me. When have my plans ever failed?" Wes asked rhetorically.

"They always fail! This is my point. What happens if they turn around?"

"They won't." Wes said with great confidence in this statement.

"You can't guarantee that. Wes, you are losing your mind. Just listen to me for once in your life. Please?" David begged. Even going so far as to drop to his knees directly in front of his best friend and holding his hands up in prayer.

"I'm afraid I can't do that David." Wes side stepped his friend easily. After all, it wasn't them that were stuck together with handcuffs. "It is my destiny to form Klaine. You are welcome to leave me David and go back to class if you so wish. But I must go on." Then the boy started walking again in the direction he had just seen the boys go in.

"I haven't got much choice have I?" David said mostly to himself as he got up from the ground and brushed gravel from his clothes. "Someone has to stop you from screwing this up as well." Then he ran after Wes.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"Wow. Why have I never been here before?" Kurt spoke incredulously. The two had been exploring the grounds surrounding Dalton's main buildings and had made two discoveries. Number One- The grounds were huge! Number Two- The place they were now. It was simply beautiful.

Around Dalton was a huge stretch of old trees with hundreds of leaves that covered most of the sky above and were surrounded by long, seemingly untouched green grass. After walking so far in that Dalton was nowhere to be seen Kurt and Blaine found a clearing. It was so simple and yet so breath-taking. Light poured down from between the leaves in strands and illuminated parts of the ground the boys were stood on. The only colours you could see were blue, green and brown but in so many different shades. It looked like an abandoned part of the Earth and yet it was so relaxing and well kept. Every time you took a step you could hear the swishing of your shoes sweeping across the tall grass.

"I think I came here when I first started at Dalton." Blaine said as if he was remembering a long forgotten past. "I just wanted some time to myself. Everything was so overwhelming and it had been so long since I'd felt normal that I just needed some time to think. Life is so hectic here I think I must have forgotten it ever existed."

"You only ever came once?" Kurt asked with clear curiosity. The place seemed so relaxing he could never imagine forgetting of its existence.

"No. I came a few times in my first week. I'm sure I did. And I stayed…" Blaine stopped talking suddenly and looked up. "There." Kurt followed his gaze and found himself staring at a very tall tree. The bottom was very wide and quite mangled but not too far off the ground was a ledge that seemed perfect for sitting on. It was like the tree was specifically made to be a seat.

"Up there?" Kurt said even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah. Definitely there."

Kurt looked at the tree and then back at Blaine. "Then come on then."

"We can't climb a tree in handcuffs Kurt." Blaine laughed. "It's impossible."

But Kurt had a look of determination in his eyes and was not set on giving up. "Nothing's impossible."

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"Wes! Just face it, we've lost them. Let's just go back and admit that this didn't work. I'm tired and if we go any further we'll never find our way back again." David moaned. The terrible twosome had been walking for ages now and Wes was refusing to give up.

"No David. I know exactly where we're going. Just a few more minutes and we'll have found them." Wes kept his usual stubbornness.

"Can you at least stop the spy thing? They can't see us."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Wes faked innocence.

"You know, that thing you've been doing? When you walk a few paces and then hide behind a nearby tree? The thing that nearly tripped me up when you ran in front of me?" David sighed. He was considering bringing Wes to a mental hospital.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Wes agreed. There was an uncomfortable silence for a second until-

"Aaahhh!" David's scream was muffled by Wes's hand over his mouth. The boy had just jumped at David and dragged him to the ground with him, while placing a hand on his mouth. David was shocked beyond belief as he removed Wes's hand.

"What was th-?"

"Shush!" Wes whispered frantically. Getting up from on top of his best friend and instead choosing to kneel down behind a tree.

"What was that for?" David finished, being careful to keep his voice down so Wes didn't go crazy on him again.

"Look. It's them!" Wes pointed in the general direction of a clearing in the forest. Suddenly David noticed what looked like two figures in a tree.

"How did they get up there?" David shrieked.

"Shut up!" Wes pleaded.

"Wes, from here, we can't even tell which one is which. Do we really have to whisper?"

"I guess not." Wes decided before settling down comfortably on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Make yourself comfortable David. It's time for some serious spying!" Wes patted the space on the grass next to him.

"Great." David muttered sarcastically. This was gonna be fun.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"Okay, fine you were right." Blaine admitted from his position in a tree. Despite the handcuffs connecting his and Kurt's wrists the pair had still somehow managed to climb a tree. Granted it had been very difficult to actually settle on the tree when they had reached their desired point, but in the end it had been worth it. The view was amazing from up there. Stuck between the sky and the ground there was a great feeling of freedom and peace.

"I told you we could do it. And I can really see why you liked it up here. It really is quite relaxing." Kurt said calmly.

"Any place away from the Warblers is calm!" Blaine laughed, his head tilted up towards the sky as he leant back against the tree.

"True." Kurt smiled. "But they do have some good points. David isn't half as crazy as Wes and even he has a soft side."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Wes." Blaine asked, looking directly at Kurt. "Have you been having some conversations I don't know about?" He asked suspiciously but jokingly.

"No I just think that we shouldn't class them as always crazy." Kurt defended.

"I guess so." Blaine agreed. "But most of the time they are completely insane."

"Yes they are."

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"My ears are burning." Wes suddenly stated. David turned to him and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Is there some medication you can take for that or something?" David asked in total seriousness.

"No you idiot. I mean I think someone's talking about me." Wes sighed.

"Ohhhhh." David drew out the word. "Well you could have just said that." Wes rolled his eyes. There was an awkward silence…again.

"So do we have to do this all day?" David questioned. The boys may not have been watching Kurt and Blaine for that long, but spying on someone really wasn't all that interesting. Especially when you couldn't hear what the person you were spying on was saying.

"Yes! Of course we do, David." Wes exclaimed as loudly as he dared.

"But why?" David asked in a whining tone.

"You're starting to sound like Cameron." Wes laughed suddenly. Only that boy could be so dumb and irritating, yet so adorable. Both boys froze. They looked straight ahead, and then at each other.

"Aaaah!" They screamed…in a manly kind of way, obviously. It didn't sound remotely girly… well maybe just a bit…a lot. Wes and David shrieked in a very girly way and then clamped their hands over their mouths. The thought of being like Cameron had horrified them so much they forgot completely that they were supposed to be quiet. Fortunately for them, it was Kurt and Blaine that got in the most trouble for that mistake.

"What was that?" Blaine twisted his body round so quickly that his balance shifted and he started to fall backwards. "Woah!"

Lightning fast Kurt reacted to the action and grabbed onto a branch so that they didn't both fall out of the tree. The position they were now in was beyond awkward. Blaine still had his legs wrapped around part of the tree as the upper half of his body dangled over the tree. Kurt was half sitting, half standing, with a vice grip on a branch of the tree and his other hand holding onto Blaine's wrist as he tried to stop them from falling.

If Kurt let go of the branch Blaine and he would fall, but pulling them back to safety wasn't exactly an easy thing to do.

"You know, this tree clearly isn't as relaxing as I remembered." Blaine said as he looked up at Kurt, this being the only word that he could think of to say in this situation.

"Probably because its' hard to stay relaxed when you're falling out of it." Kurt said through gritted teeth. It was proving to be a struggle to hold on to Blaine for this long, his strength was the only thing keeping them from falling…

"That could be it, yeah." Blaine joked "So, is there any chance you can pull me back up so we don't fall to our deaths?" Blaine said in as bright a tone as he could manage.

"I was just about to get to that." Kurt answered. And with one almighty tug, he managed to drag Blaine back up. Suddenly they were unbelievably close to each other, chest to chest, they could feel each other's breathing; which was quite heavy due to the near death experience.

"I think I just got head rush." Blaine murmured. His head was spinning and he was struggling to concentrate. Kurt would never have said it out loud but it seemed like he himself was feeling rather dizzy as he looked into Blaine's eyes. Unbeknownst to them, Wes and David had seen the whole thing.

"Kiss him you fool!" Wes screamed, not knowing whether it was Kurt or Blaine he was yelling at. Luckily for him, David clamped his hand over Wes's mouth as soon as he realised what Wes was doing, so the shout actually sounded like "Kimmmoumool." This sound was both incoherent and strange. Unfortunately for Wes, all the commotion was enough to distract the oblivious boys, and they turned away before settling back on the tree when they couldn't find the source of the noise.

"You idiot." David hissed, when he saw that their spy victims were no longer looking for them. "You almost blew our cover."

"They almost kissed David." Wes whined. "They were so close. And I spoilt it. Why am I so dumb?" He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I've been asking myself the same question for years." David admitted. "Why are you so dumb?"

**More Wevid/Klaine next chapter, I'm not gonna let them all have had such a trouble-free day. They've far too danger prone for that! See you then. Reviews are welcome!**


	13. Trouble

**Author's Note: **** I'M SOOO SORRY. This chapter's the longest yet and I hope it will partly make up for the unbelievably long wait. On the bright side, I have the next chapter and almost the whole story planned out completely. Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter despite the wait. Sorry again.**

Chapter 13- Trouble

The rest of the day was rather pleasant; at least it was for the unformed Klaine. They chatted and laughed and relaxed and generally just had fun in each other's company. The same could unfortunately not be said for Wes and David. Not being able to hear who they were spying on was a major setback in the entire operation. Nothing exciting happened. Like, at all. They just ended up sitting in silence.

You see, apart from the obvious point that Wes and David were not gay; they were heterosexual life partners, they were not at all like Kurt and Blaine. They couldn't effortlessly talk to each other like Klaine could; they eventually ran out of subjects to talk about. Many friends spent hours together laughing about things they had done in the past, and things they liked doing when they were little kids. Wevid couldn't say stuff like that; they'd lived most of their fun moments together anyway. Here was a sample of their conversation:

"So, you know that time we named a spoon Jerry?" Wes asked in monotone.

"Yeah?" David answered just as enthusiastically and looked up from where he was picking at a blade of grass.

"That was cool."

"Guess so." David agreed flatly.

And that was the most interesting point of their conversation. The rest of it included squirrel mafia, golden retrievers, and cats called James (Virtual high five if you know where that idea came from!). No matter how interesting those subjects may be, they didn't sound as great in monotone. An awkward silence usually lingered in the air around the two boys.

Suddenly, something very interesting happened.

"It's starting to rain." Wes stated.

_I know it doesn't sound that interesting, but trust me, it gets better!_

"So we can abort the plan?" David exclaimed in a questioning tone. "YES!" David enthusiasm was rewarded by a glare from his best friend.

Of course, it was never going to be as easy as that.

At that moment in time, Blaine had had his eyes closed, leaning his head back against the wood behind him as he enjoyed the peace and quiet of not having the Warblers around. He was forced to move from his position when a droplet of water landed on his face. His eyes shot open. "We have to go."

Without argument Kurt got up from the tree and the pair climbed down with more ease than the climb up, when they reached the bottom of the tree they ran for their lives. It was quite a long walk back to Dalton, and that would be quite a bit of rain. Of course, they were only rushing because if they didn't get back to Dalton soon, they would find themselves absolutely drenched.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

By the time Kurt and Blaine had reached the end of the trees and could see Dalton straight in front of them but it was absolutely pouring down with rain. Due to the shelter of the forest Kurt and Blaine were only slightly damp with rain water, but now they had to make a run for it.

"That's a hell of a lot of rain." Blaine stated absentmindedly.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get inside without getting soaked to the bone?" Kurt questioned. "It's an impossibility."

"Sure is. You ready?" Blaine held out his hand to Kurt.

"No. But let's go." Kurt laughed and held onto Blaine's hand. It was surprisingly (to them) not strange at all. It felt completely natural to the both of them.

"Okay. 3. 2. 1. Go!"

The pair ran out from their cover under the trees. It was raining so heavily that it was hard to see and within seconds the two hadn't an inch on their bodies that wasn't covered in water. The rain was bouncing off the ground in masses and with every step a puddle of water would splash everywhere; luckily the grass was more drowned than muddy. After what felt like an eternity they reached the door, only to find out that-

"It's locked!" Blaine yelled; if he didn't Kurt would never have heard him from all the rain that was hammering down onto every available surface. "What are we gonna do?" Blaine looked at Kurt with a sense of panic.

In the end the boys did the only sensible thing they could think of; yell at the top of their voices and continuously knock on the door frantically. It wasn't long until someone walked towards the door, unfortunately, that person was not you ideal one to go to when you needed help.

"Cameron! Open the door!" Kurt shouted. The boy on the other side of the door appeared clueless to that request.

"The door; open it Cameron!" Blaine shouted whilst making hand gestures to the lock.

Suddenly it appeared that the boy had a breakthrough and realised what he had to do, he nodded his head… before walking away in the opposite direction.

"No!" The boys shrieked. "Cameron, come back!" With a defeated huff the boys turned so their backs were to the glass doors.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Blaine sighed loudly so that Kurt could still hear him through the rain pounding down around them. Kurt looked at him incredulously.

"You're supposed to be the calm one!"

"We're _stuck_ outside in the rain Kurt and _no one _except _Cameron_ knows we are even _out here_. It's not exactly_ easy_ to have positive thoughts right now."

"Stop with the italics already." Kurt looked at Blaine directly. There was something about the way Kurt looked at him that made Blaine calm down instantly.

"Okay, sorry."

"And Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop apologising."

"Sor-" Blaine cut himself off. "Right."

The boys then found themselves distracted by a noise coming from behind them. Cameron was back.

"Cameron, open the door already." Kurt said with an exasperated sigh. To his and Blaine's amazement, Cameron actually appeared to put a key in the lock and turn it, however the door didn't open.

"There's a bolt!" The pair practically screamed. For once, Cameron actually understood and opened the door. Kurt and Blaine almost fell through the open doorway. They hurried in.

"Thanks Cameron. We owe you one." Kurt said gratefully.

"Yeah sure. So you two do know it's raining outside, right?" Cameron asked honestly.

"Yes Cameron. I noticed that." Blaine answered with just the slightest hint of annoyance.

"Okay, cool." Cameron spoke before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To feed my hamster." Cameron stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and he had no idea how the boys didn't know that. They decided to not question Cameron any further to avoid serious confusion. They had only managed to walk down a couple of corridors before they bumped into Thad.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"It's raining outside." Blaine stated.

"Yeah, I saw that. So anyway, we're having a Warbler's practice in about half an hour. Make sure you're there."

"Sure, we'll be there." Kurt said calmly. Before long they were back in Blaine's room and having another awkward shower.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"Wesley Montgomery, I officially hate you." David yelled over the sound of the rain. "We're stuck out here and it's your entire fault."

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Wes asked equally as loudly. "How was I supposed to know that it was going to rain? We couldn't have gone when Kurt and Blaine went in; they'd have seen us and found out that we were spying on them."

"But this was your idea in the first place!" David sounded exasperated now. "I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for you. You made me skive off class _and _there wasn't anything to spy on in the first place. Nothing happened!"

"Well I didn't know that. It could have happened. And besides, I said that you were welcome to leave." Wes pointed out.

"What, so I'd be left to cover for you? Wes, why do all your ideas go wrong?" It seemed to be a full on screaming contest now.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm such a liability. It must be torture to have to even be with me. I don't know how you ever managed so many years. If I'm so useless, I'll just leave you here shall I. Don't mind me, I'll just go and die of pneumonia." Wes had tears in his eyes as he stormed off and left.

"Wes I'm sorry!" David shouted after him, but it was too late. Wes had already stormed off into the rain, too far away to be seen through the severity of the weather.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"Have you seen Wes or David anywhere? They weren't in class today." Nick turned to his boyfriend. They were sat in their room attempting to do their homework; Nick sat at a desk facing the window and Jeff lying on his stomach on his bed with his laptop stretched out in front of him. It was incredibly hard to concentrate on doing work from the sound of the rain and although Nick mainly had his back to Jeff, he was at a slight angle and Jeff kept watching him chew on his pencil, seemingly lost in thought.

"No. I haven't seen them since everyone convinced Kurt and Blaine to-" Jeff stopped talking as he realised exactly what Wes and David would have been doing. Spying, as usual. Wes had once forced all of the Warblers to spy on one of Klaine's 'not-a-date-even-though-it-clearly-is-a-date-coffee-dates'. Obviously it didn't work because none of the Warblers remembered the fact that glass was see-through on both sides and that the pair could see everyone staring the whole time.

"But I just heard the shower in Blaine's room. If Kurt and Blaine are back then where are Wes and David?" Nick asked, even though he knew the answer. Silently they looked towards the window, where rain could clearly be seen (and heard) hammering onto the ground.

"Let's go find them." The two picked up their blazers and left the room.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

By the time Nick and Jeff had reached the cover of the trees they were already soaked. Unfortunately, the trees didn't give total cover anyway and it would be wise not to spend too long outside, for fear of getting sick.

"How are we ever going to find them?" Nick asked, leaning closer to his boyfriend so that he could hear him. Jeff may have had a slight shiver when Nick breathed down his ear.

"I don't know." Jeff admitted, talking in the same way that Nick had and earning a similar reaction. "They can't be too far in though surely. Let's just look for a while and if we don't find them in about ten minutes we better go back inside."

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

When Wes finally stopped walking he leant against a tree and sighed. He and David never argued, not really, and yet here they were after a massive fight and Wes had absolutely no idea what he was going to say to his best friend when he saw him again. They would have to talk soon; after all, they did share a room.

Thinking back, maybe he did overreact just a little bit. He knew David didn't mean to say all those things, and maybe he shouldn't have walked off. They were both just angry. Now, Wes had no idea where he was. He couldn't have walked too far but he'd walked with his head down and had absolutely no sense of direction anyway. Just the sound of the rain was giving him a headache but he couldn't face walking too far in case he got too far away from Dalton. Suddenly he saw a figure and it didn't look like David; in fact it actually looked like-

"Cameron?" Wes asked, almost too shocked to say anything at all. "What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter." Cameron said shortly, wary about telling Wes about his hamster. He knew Kurt and Blaine wouldn't tell anyone, but Wes had once sent Cameron's rabbit away, and he wasn't looking for that to happen again. "So I heard you and David had an argument."

"How did you hear that?" Wes looked down in shame.

"Well, it was pretty loud. Plus I was only about ten feet away. You do realise you've been walking in circles, right?"

"What?" Wes' head shot up again and he realised that David was less than 20 paces from them, his back turned towards them as he stood aimlessly. "Oh." Wow, Cameron had genuinely said something that Wes didn't realise; this really _was _a bad day.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. It's raining." Cameron stated it as if Wes didn't even know that.

"How do you even know where school is?"

"Duh. It's right over there." Wes followed where Cameron was pointing and sure enough, you could just make out the outline of Dalton in the distance.

"Oh." Wes said plainly.

"How could you not know that?" Cameron rolled his eyes and walked away leaving Wes to look on in shock. He'd basically just been outsmarted by Cameron. What on earth was the world coming to? Wes spun on his heels and ran his hands over his face and hair in stress. He had no idea what to do now.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

David had been stood doing nothing ever since Wes had left. It was like his life didn't make sense without Wes, because he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do now.

"David!" Unfortunately it wasn't Wes that was calling him, it was Nick and Jeff. Within seconds of shouting they had run to stand in front of David.

"What the hell are you doing? It's raining and Kurt and Blaine-"

"-Are already inside." Jeff finished the sentence for his best friend and boyfriend. "Wait- where's-"

"-Wes?" Nick finished.

"That finishing each other's sentences thing is really-"

"Creepy." Nick and Jeff said in unison, a smile on both of their faces.

"Exactly." David said. "I had a fight with Wes. I totally screwed up." His tone was panicky.

"But you didn't punch him, right? He's still conscious?" Jeff asked unsurely.

"What? No of course I didn't punch him! Not that type of fight. It was a big argument and I said a load of horrible things and now Wes must feel like he's useless."

"I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it." Nick said calmly.

"But what if he doesn't?" David never acted like this. He sounded absolutely desperate to make this better.

"Well go tell him." Jeff said simply. "Kiss and make up."

"There'll be no kissing." David assured the couple.

"Just go!" They urged him. It was a short walk up to his roommate and he didn't even walk to be in front of him. David simply walked behind him and broke the tension. "Hi."

"Hi." Wes turned so he was face to face with David.

"Wes I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all those things. I was just annoyed, and I shouldn't have blamed you."

"No,_ I'm _sorry. It was my fault and I just wasn't prepared to admit it and that was stupid… I shouldn't have tried to interfere in the first place and I should have listened to you. You had right to be angry."

"But I didn't." David argued. "I shouldn't have that stuff about you. Can you forgive me?"

"If you can forgive me?" Wes smiled.

"I'm used to your crazy by now." David laughed and the two shared a manly slap on the back kind of hug.

"So can we go back inside now? I'm freezing." Wes admitted.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"Well I'd say that was pretty successful." Blaine said happily as the two exited the shower.

"The getting locked outside in the rain thing or the shower?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"We weren't locked outside for that long though were we? And the rest of the day was fun. Also, neither of us got shampoo in our eyes." Unfortunately Blaine was so happy that he forgot how wet the floor was. Within seconds they were lying flat on the bathroom floor again, Kurt half on top of Blaine.

Blaine groaned and then opened his eyes again.

"You were saying?" Kurt laughed before resting his head back on Blaine's chest again because he realised that had actually hurt. "Why do you always drag me down with you?"

"Well I'm flattered that you keep falling for me Kurtie." Blaine joked childishly. "Maybe next time you can be the one to cushion my fall?"

"You're such a dork." But Kurt couldn't help smiling despite himself.

"You love it." Blaine laughed. Kurt lifted his head and looked down at Blaine.

"I think it's pretty fair that you hit the floor first anyway. It was your fault." Kurt smirked.

Blaine feigned horror. "I resent that."

"Yeah whatever. Shouldn't we be getting to practice now?" Kurt suggested.

"Oh right. Just don't yell at me that you have to go with wet hair."

**I couldn't have Wes and David mad at each other for long. So I'm probably going to write the Wes and Cameron rabbit story. I'm hoping it'll be up in less than a week because that'll just be a short one shot. Would any of you be interested in reading it? I'm definitely going to have the next chapter up quicker than this one was. **


	14. Conversation

**Author's Note: *****waves at screen* Hi everyone! So, this chapter is just a filler really, and therefore incredibly short, but I did it quickly! Are you proud of me? Sorry, the Blaine at the end of this chapter has kinda rubbed off on me, you'll understand after reading it.**

**I don't know how many of you are interested but the Wes and Cameron story is up. It's called **_**'Normal' Day, 'Normal' Cameron **_**and I'd love some feedback for it. I'm writing some more of this chapter straight after posting this (shock horror) because I have literally nothing to do today! That reminds me…I forgot to have lunch…Anyway, hope you like the chapter!**

**Chapter 14- Conversation**

By the time they had all successfully reached rehearsal, Wes, David, Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Jeff and Cameron all looked ridiculous. The term 'drowned rat' immediately jumped to mind. Every single one of them had their hair practically plastered to their foreheads and Kurt's and Jeff's hair in particular looked about three shades darker from all the water still dripping from them. The boys kept shivering and even Wes- who took uniform really seriously- wanted to go back to his room and grab a hoodie.

Kurt and Blaine arrived before the other five, they couldn't even put their blazers on over their shirts and a trail of water was following them as they entered. Most of the Warblers were in the room already but they didn't say anything as the pair arrived. They were all aware that Kurt and Blaine had been outside and were not shocked at all by their appearance.

Nick and Jeff had walked in as soon as they got back into the building. They were rosy-cheeked from having just got inside and although no one knew why they'd been outside they didn't question them either.

Cameron strolled into the room almost immediately after the others. He seemed unaffected by the weather and was whistling to 'Singin' in the Rain'.

Finally, Wes and David arrived, side by side, a lot happier after having sorted out their 'little problem'. They went straight up to their desk and sat beside the very amused looking Thad and the meeting was officially started.

There was nothing out of the ordinary that happened, the usual topics were discussed as some watched on tiredly and eventually everyone was dismissed.

"Now that… was dull." Kurt pointed out as they flopped down onto Blaine's bed. It seemed to be some kind of unspoken agreement that they spent time there while they were stuck with this handcuff thing. There was no particular reason; both Kurt and Blaine's rooms were pretty much identical, they just always went back there.

"There's been worse." Blaine admitted.

"Worse than that? Wow, with New Directions there would have been several arguments and possibly a riot in that amount of time." Kurt said casually.

"Do you miss them?" Blaine asked curiously. He was looking at Kurt's face for some kind of glance at what Kurt thought.

"Surprisingly, not so much." He spoke truthfully. "I mean, they're always gonna be my friends and be there for me, but, I think that at least for now, this is where I want to be." He smiled at Blaine. "Besides, you guys are plenty crazy enough. I don't see how you all act so dapper and well- mannered and then you're all mentally insane like five seconds later."

"I really don't see how I'm included in that category, yet you're not even considered."

"Oh please, you're so dapper you probably apologise to inanimate objects for dropping them." Blaine looked down and bit his lip, trying to stop himself from smiling. "Oh my God, you so do!" Kurt laughed. Blaine went defensive despite trying to keep from laughing himself.

"Well that doesn't explain why I'm classed as mentally insane."

"Honey, you're a freakin' puppy. You jump on furniture and get excited over the littlest of things. Also, you have a strange obsession with Harry Potter."

"But he's the boy who lived, Kurt! And he has a wand, and he fought he-who-must-not-be-named, and-"

"You can't even say Volde-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine.

"Ssssh. They'll hear you!" Blaine looked frantic.

"What are you even talking about? See, you're such a dork. You can't honestly think you're not insane?"

"Okay fine, maybe a little bit. But what about you? Aren't you a little bit insane too?" Kurt had to try really hard to stop himself from laughing. Blaine's eyes had lit up like a kid in a candy store and he was suddenly acting like a six year old.

"More of a controlled kind of insanity, but yeah, I am too." Kurt agreed

"Cool. So do you wanna get so coffee now?" Blaine suggested, even though it was very late afternoon.

"Oh no Blaine, the last thing you need right now is more caffeine." But Kurt made the mistake of looking directly at Blaine as soon as he'd said it. "No, not the damn eyes Blaine. Stop with the kicked puppy look. I said no."

Ten minutes later they were sat at a table in the coffee place at Dalton (because Dalton Academy really is that rich) having just bought some coffee.

"You done now?" Kurt asked.

"With the hyperness? I think so…"

"I'm going to take that as a no because _hyperness_ is not a word."

"Since when?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Oh right, I guess not."

"You are so random Blaine Anderson."

"That almost rhymed, but how so?"

"There are so many different sides to you. There's like a dapper Blaine that is always there and then I get to know you and realise that you are a total dork and sometimes think that you are six years old."

"Please, six and a half." Blaine automatically responded. "Wait, that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah. It's impossible to get bored of you."

"Good cause I'm sticking around." Blaine paused after thinking. "I mean, not just because we're handcuffed together and everything so I kinda have to anyway but I want to, too. As long as you want me to, which I think you do but I don't want to presume anyway, but you just said that you can't get bored of me so I think you do. But,"

"I get the idea Blaine." Kurt stopped the rambling.

"Right. Sor- I mean okay." Blaine automatically corrected his mistake. _Note to self, stop apologising._

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

Despite the caffeine, Kurt and Blaine were shattered when they went to bed, and still a bit damp from the day's events. Just before they drifted off, Blaine suddenly whispered into the darkness.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I cried when I didn't get my letter to go to Hogwarts." Blaine admitted. Kurt smiled and Blaine could feel that he was silently laughing even though he couldn't really see him.

"Go to sleep Blaine."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**You gotta love dorky Blaine :) Let me know what you thought!**


	15. Bed

**Author's Note: ****Woop! Even I'm impressed at how quickly I managed to finish this chapter. Yay me! I won't be able to update this soon on the next chapter because I'm at a theme park tomorrow so I can't write- still a yay though, I love rollercoasters. **

**I was reading through every review that I have and I'd like to say thank you to all those who continue to review almost every chapter- you know who you are- you're all so nice. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 15- Bed**

When Kurt woke up the next morning the first thing he noticed was that he felt ill. There was a pounding in his head like someone was drilling through to his brain, it felt bad enough to be a migraine but there was no pain behind his eyes.

He tried to blink the pain away, like he'd just imagined it and simply needed to wake up properly, unfortunately it was still there. Kurt swallowed thickly and noted that there was a strange feeling in the back of his throat; it was almost as if it ached.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was ill, but he couldn't be. He was never ill, and why would-? Oh. The rain. Kurt suddenly recalled a moment from when he was younger.

He'd have been about twelve years old and it had been raining all day. In the morning he'd been locked out of school by bullies and had ended up sat through class in wet clothes all day when he eventually got back inside. Kurt had been like this the next day, he remembered vaguely his dad sitting awkwardly by his bed with a cold flannel and a worried expression.

It had to be now that he remembered it, didn't it? Now, when he was already ill. He'd never been good with rain and cold weather. He'd have kicked himself for being such an idiot if it wasn't for Blaine beside him. _Great, _Kurt thought sourly, _now being ill doesn't only affect me, but it affects him as well._

Today was Thursday, the Warblers had trapped the two in handcuffs on Monday night (Movie Monday) and they _had_ to get unlocked by the following Monday. It wasn't very likely that they'd be able to do anything today.

Blaine suddenly started to stir and Kurt winced from the noise, how was he supposed to manage the day?

"Hi." Blaine mumbled sleepily as he started to drift back to consciousness. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw or thought about was Kurt. "What's wrong?" Kurt didn't look well. He looked pale -paler than he usually was- and he looked like he was in pain.

"Nothing." Kurt tried to reassure him, but it wasn't very reassuring that he was speaking quieter than usual, and it seemed to hurt him just to talk. His voice sounded shakier than normal too, and there was rougher edge to it, like he had a sore throat.

"Kurt, it is not nothing." Blaine spoke softly and not as loud by instinct. "You look awful."

"Gee thanks."

"You know what I mean." Blaine rolled his eyes. Gently he rested the back of his hand on Kurt's forehead. "You're really warm."

"That'll just be my headache." Kurt sighed.

"Well I guess we're staying in bed today."

"No I'm…fine." Kurt had tried to sit up when he started the sentence but as soon as he did he went dizzy and had to sit back again.

"You're not though, are you?" Blaine asked directly.

Kurt shook his head gently and settled back against Blaine's chest. He felt like his head was going to explode.

"But I don't want to make you ill." Kurt whined. "You can't just stay there all day."

"Hey, don't think about me. Even if I had a choice to get up I wouldn't. You're sick and that's not your fault. I'm pretty sure that even if it wasn't for this handcuff thing and I was supposed to be in class that I'd still be here. So just relax and concentrate on getting better. I promise that I won't catch your headache." Why did Blaine have to be so amazing? Kurt gave up fighting and lay against him again. He still felt bad about being the reason that Blaine did nothing all day but it looked like there was nothing he could say to change his mind.

After a little while the pair was in a comfortable silence. Kurt couldn't go to sleep straight away and they were lying differently than they were on Tuesday night (when they were actually in bed, that is). Despite the fact that the handcuffs made it so Kurt was on the right and Blaine on the left- Blaine was chained by his right wrist and Kurt by his left- they were laying the other way around so that on their sides, the chain was resting over them rather than underneath.

Considering the situation they were in, this was actually the best position to be in. Their free arms were on the pillow behind their heads and Blaine started to absent-mindedly play with Kurt's hair.

"Is this okay?"

Kurt nodded slightly. His head hurt too much for him to really care what his hair looked like, that was a rare occasion in itself so you can imagine how bad he felt.

"Do you want anything?" Blaine was speaking so quietly he might as well have been whispering; Kurt actually was when he answered.

"It's not like you can actually get up and get me anything anyway." He pointed out.

"I can phone someone. Class hasn't started yet."

"Just a drink then thanks. You can borrow my phone if you've forgotten to charge yours again." Kurt seemed to be really tired now. If he went to sleep he might feel better.

"Like I'd do that." Blaine said sarcastically. Kurt scoffed. "Yeah I know, thanks. Now go to sleep."

Kurt obliged and it didn't take long before he was sleeping, so Blaine seized the opportunity and tried to get his phone; it was a lot more difficult than he first anticipated.

Blaine's phone was on a set of drawers not too far from the bed, unfortunately, Blaine couldn't get up and also couldn't move too much or he'd wake up Kurt.

He started to edge further away on the bed and then reached out for his phone but it was too far to reach and he ended up hitting his head off the side and muttering a very un-dapper word in the process.

"Ow." Blaine continued, rubbing his head. Kurt started to stir. "No, no, sssh, go back to sleep Kurt." After only two more bumps on the head Blaine finally got his phone…and realised that it was in desperate need of charging. _Great, that worked, it was _so_ worth getting hit in the face_. Luckily Blaine noticed Kurt's phone on the floor right next to the bed. It didn't take long to figure out the unlock code- it was _his_ birthday.

Of all the Warblers on Kurt's contacts Blaine decided that Jeff would be most helpful, unfortunately, Nick was sick too and Jeff didn't want to leave him. Thad was locked in his room, Trent was doing a very last minute assignment and after becoming increasingly desperate Blaine learned that Cameron couldn't remember where Blaine's room was. Eventually, he was left with only one option.

"_Hello?"_

"Wes, I need a favour." Blaine's tone was obviously irritated.

"_Why hello Blaine. Such a nice greeting. This isn't your phone."_

"Well spotted, my battery's dead again. Look, can you help me or not?"

"_Here I was under the impression that you were all dapper and polite, how very wrong I was_." Wes laughed down the phone.

"I need you get me some things, _please._" Blaine begged.

"_Fine, fine, why are you talking so quietly though_?" Wes enquired.

"Kurt's asleep."

"_At this time? I thought he was always up at like 5_?" That was true, he usually was.

"He doesn't feel so good so we're staying in bed." Blaine stated, rolling his eyes even though Wes couldn't see him.

"_Yeah, I'm sure that's why you're staying with him_."

"Well obviously, we're handcuffed together." Blaine was confused, as always. _Oblivious!_

"_Oh right, of course. So what do you want_?"

"Just a bottle of water."

"_That's it? What was the point in even phoning me_?" Wes shrieked.

"Please? It's for Kurt."

"_Fine whatever. Give me two minutes_."

True to his word, it really was only a couple of minutes before Wes got there; he poked his head around the door and let his arrival be known.

"Cute." Wes commented when he saw Blaine twisting Kurt's hair around his fingers and then letting it drop.

"Did you get it or not Wesley?" Blaine sighed.

"There was no need to use that tone _Anderson, _maybe I won't give you your medium drip after all. I'll keep Kurt's water too." Wes turned to leave.

"No, wait, I'm sorry." Blaine called out as loud as he dared.

Wes turned back again and entered the room; sure enough he was holding a bottle of water in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. He was in full uniform with his bag over one shoulder. "Okay, so I'll give you them on one condition."

"What?" Blaine asked through gritted teeth, he did not like the smirk on his friend's face.

"You have to say it." Wes stated. Blaine looked genuinely confused.

"Say what?"

"You know what. Remember what I made you say that time I took your hair gel hostage?" Realisation, embarrassment and then horror flashed through Blaine's eyes.

"You're being serious?"

"Yes, Blaine, deadly serious." Blaine sighed bitterly and then muttered something under his breath.

"What was that, I couldn't quite hear you?" Wes was enjoying this way too much.

Blaine glared at him and sighed before talking more audibly.

"I said, Wes is the greatest, I obviously didn't realise this sooner because…"

"_Because?" _Blaine wanted to hit Wes, _hard. _This is why he didn't want to phone Wes, this very reason.

"Because I wear so much hair gel that it is seeping through to my brain, it's becoming a fire hazard." Blaine sounded about as enthusiastic as a child who'd been told it was their dentist appointment today.

"_And_? I think you may have forgotten a little bit there." Wes may have never had this much fun since the last time Blaine said this. There was so much pleasure to it.

"And gavels are cool." Blaine finished.

"There we go. See Blaine. That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"No comment." Blaine had gritted his teeth again.

Wes handed Blaine the coffee and Blaine thanked him for it even though he kind of hated Wes right now, the smug Wes then sat the water on the floor, still with a wide smile on his face. It dropped into a worried expression when he saw Kurt properly.

"Wow, he really does look ill. I didn't think anyone could look that pale."

"Yeah, his throat's pretty bad and he's got a headache." Blaine explained.

"What exactly are you gonna do all day? Stare at Kurt?" Wes asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Despite what you may think Wes I do not have an obsession with Kurt." Blaine denied stupidly.

"You just keep telling yourself that Anderson." That was the second time that Wes had used Blaine's last name now, when was he going to realise that it wasn't offensive or insulting in any way, shape or form.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class now _Montgomery? _ Or what were you planning to do all day, think of gavels?"

"Touché. Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted-"

"Not soon enough." Blaine inputted.

"Anyway, is there anything else you want while I'm here?" Wes asked, because although he was many things -stubborn, annoying, meddling and a nuisance, to name a few- he was not heartless.

"Actually, can you grab me that book off the side?" Blaine pointed to it. Wes expected to see a textbook or something equally as dull and academic but was surprised to see a very old, very battered, yet very treasured copy of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.

"Seriously, you want to read this again?" Wes rolled his eyes.

"Do not disrespect Harry Potter, Wes. He's a work of genius." Blaine stated the facts.

"Well you're right about one thing." Wes agreed.

"Enlighten me?" Blaine challenged.

"That hair gel really is seeping into your brain." If Blaine didn't want to read Harry Potter so much he would have lobbed the book at Wes' head.

"Oh, and one more thing." Wes said just as he was about to step back through the door.

Blaine sighed irritably. "What now?"

"I'm liking the bed head." There was not even any point in replying to that, Wes left the room laughing. "Call if you need anything!" He yelled down the corridor.

"Doubtful." Blaine muttered to himself. Then he picked up his book, sipped his coffee and jumped into the wonderful work of J.K Rowling

**Poor Kurt, at least he's got Blaine for company. I may be writing a bit about Nick and Jeff too next chapter but I can't be sure yet. There will definitely be a surprise in store though, I do know that. Thanks for reading; I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review! :)**


	16. Surprises

**Author's Note: ****Hi people! I updated fairly quickly again! Yay! I have no idea why I'm so enthusiastic about this all of a sudden but I really want to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Yes you! *points finger* Go read it so you can review!**

**WAIT, COME BACK! Oh, good. So for this chapter only, this is written in Blaine's POV. I tried writing it without it, but it worked better this way. Oh, and I'm really sorry for the people who couldn't stand the 'klexual' tension, you'll understand why. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16- Surprises**

**-Blaine's Point Of View!-**

Harry was just about to learn that he was a wizard when Kurt started to move again. I looked over to him and smiled. You could still tell he was ill due to how pale he looked but at least he looked peaceful. I hate that Kurt is ill. It honestly doesn't bother me that don't get to do anything all day but I hate that Kurt is in pain.

Not being able to move to go and get him things and look after him makes me feel useless. I wish I could do more but I can't. It's so frustrating that I just have to sit and watch him suffer. I hope that by being here I'm some kind of comfort, I know that it sucks to be alone when you're sick.

When I was younger I'd be left in the house on my own whenever I wasn't well, my parents would just go out or work and they wouldn't even check on me or bring me things. I used to think it was my fault, I'd think that it was just me that was doing something wrong. Now I realise that it was me. My existing was what they thought I was doing wrong. I know it sounds bitter and harsh, but my dad honestly wouldn't care if I was dead. Honestly, he'd be relieved.

My dad is the most homophobic person I've ever known. I'm an embarrassment to him. He used to try and make me straight with projects and what he thought was normal guy stuff, eventually he gave up and now he avoids me like the plague. That's probably a pretty accurate account of what he thinks of me. He doesn't approve of this '_choice_' that I've made to be gay and now he pretends that I am non-existent.

The night that I was beaten up, he didn't even visit me in hospital. My mom went to see me, but it wasn't very comforting. She just sat there, at the end of the bed, she didn't touch me, she didn't talk, and she didn't even react. It was unnerving. When I did get home my dad said it might have taught me a lesson. In that moment I hated him more than the guys that had bullied me. I still do. I think that my mom cares deep down, but she'd never say a bad word against my dad. He's scary when he wants to be.

At least at Dalton I exist. Kurt may think that I'm easy-going and confident and happy and all of that, but I have problems too. They're just buried so far beneath the surface that even I forget to think about them sometimes. I'm happy here, I'm not exactly welcome when I do go to my parent's house, but I visit occasionally. Notice that I say that it's their house; it's not my house and it's certainly not my home. Home is where the heart is. I used to think that Dalton was my home, now I'm starting to think that home is where Kurt is. It sounds strange, and even I don't understand why I think that, but it feels right.

One of the reasons why I like mentoring people so much is because it's sorting out their problems, not thinking about my own. I'm nothing like my dad, and I don't really fit into my biological family. It doesn't matter to me anymore though, my family is right here; my friends, as insane as they are.

I seem to have gotten lost in thought by now, it's getting depressing. I should probably go back to Harry Potter.

But I never managed to get back to my book. Kurt shifted in his sleep again and grabbed onto my arm. It actually really hurt, how can someone have such a strong grip in their sleep? I was about to shrug it off and go back to reading, but I couldn't. Kurt had grabbed my left arm, and I was left with just a chained arm to read with, the angle I was lying at couldn't exactly be classed as comfortable.

I could have just tugged my arm away, and I _really_ wish that I had, but I didn't want to wake him. I was confused and shocked, I kind of wanted him to wake up so that he'd stop but I was so concerned about his headache that I'd rather he slept for a while longer. It was kind of a mistake.

Kurt moved again and itwas _really_ painful. I was pretty scared that he was going to break my arm or something, it would be difficult to explain the handcuffs or how _I'd_ hurt _myself._

_Okay, okay, that hurts. It's alright, he'll let go in a minute, hopefully. It'll be- Aaahhh, that's painful what the hell are you doing to twist my arm like that? Why am I asking Kurt questions when he's asleep and this is all in my head? Maybe this is all a bad dream. I'll wake up and everything was fine and this never happened and I imagined everything. _

…_I'm pretty sure you can't imagine pain in your sleep though; this was a lot more of a wake up than pinching myself. This is definitely real. Wow, rambling in my thoughts, this is new. Ow, ow, ow, ow, _ow_! Please stop this, it really hurts and- _oh_. No. No, no, no! That's worse. Oh. My. God. No._

Kurt was still twisting my arm in a really painful way but what he was doing now was _so much_ worse. Somehow, my finger was now in his mouth! I'd dropped the book in shock and horror. This was wrong. It was so wrong and he's asleep and ill and what the hell would Wes think if he turned up now?

_This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening. _No matter how many times I tried to tell myself this it didn't change a thing and it was still happening. _Please stop, please stop, _please stop! _This isn't working._ The pain in my arm was killing me and my mind was messed up.

_Oh dear God, Blaine don't think about what his tongue is doing! Stupid teenage mind. Shut up! Think about something else, don't get turned on._ Wait, what? I wasn't…Woah. But this was Kurt, and it was my friend. _Friend, Blaine, friend. Remember that._ Oh, right, this was still happening. _Just edge away Blaine, and stop referring to yourself in third person. Think about something else, think about math. Oh wait, I like math. Aaahhh, stop debating with yourself and shut up!_

I was arguing with myself and I hated my mind and myself at that moment. _I know, edge away Blaine, edge away! And what did I tell you about third person speaking? _This was getting ridiculous… I started to move away, but as I did I realised that it was never going to work. Due to the stupid angles we were lying at, I was only succeeding in pulling Kurt closer. I had to convince myself not to look at him. My inner battle was insane. My arm was aching and the pain was insane and I was willing my head to shut up and for Kurt to wake up or stop or do something that wasn't what he was doing now.

I was surprised that I hadn't started swearing by now, but I guess I just don't do that very often. I was still trying to pull away when Kurt suddenly stopped and let go. My relief only lasted a few milliseconds though. I'd still been pulling back when he did it and my head went shooting into the side again. Ouch. And then there was the swearing I'd been wondering about. I'd hit my head three times already, if I wasn't careful, I'd be getting a headache too. At least _that_ experience was over.

I tried to get back up and rubbed the back of my head. I hissed when my hand brushed over it, that was a nasty hit.

"_Blainey_." Oh, Kurt was awake. _No Kurt, you can't whine for me like that or give me a cute nickname, you have no idea what you were just doing to me._

"Yes, Kurt." I answered, despite the fact that my arm was aching and there was a sharp pain in the back of my head, I knew it wasn't Kurt's fault.

"Blainey, my head hurts." Kurt had no right to look that adorable right now. His hair was messed up and he was whining and he looked really cute and _for goodness sake Blaine shut up!_

I almost said "Yeah, my head hurts too, and my arm and it's actually your fault. It's a funny story really, but you'd be embarrassed to hear it." Of course I'd never say that. It wasn't my style. Usually, I actually think before I speak.

"I know, Kurt. Do you want to go back to sleep?" I sounded really calm and collected, but I really wanted. I was really shaken up and so confused. I had to keep it together.

"No. It got worse." Why was that whiny voice so cute and adorable?

"Your head? Are you okay?"

Kurt shook his head slightly and then winced from doing so.

"Is there anything I can do?" I was genuinely concerned.

"Don't leave me." Kurt begged. He sounded so innocent that I just couldn't help myself.

"Never." I whispered as he buried himself against my chest and I rested my head on his.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

Kurt eventually fell asleep in my arms again and I couldn't move to get my book back, I didn't really want to. I was still confused about what had happened and by what he'd said last. I honestly never wanted to leave him. He was probably the single greatest thing in my life. We had a great friendship and he was an amazing person.

I finally figured out why I reacted weirdly to what happened when Kurt was asleep. It was shock. I mean, there'd be no other reason anyway so I guess it made sense. Kurt was just my friend and I liked it that way. He was a great person to have in my life.

Kurt's phone started ringing and I went to go and get it from the floor but Kurt held onto me tighter subconsciously.

"Kurt, it's okay, I'm right here. I just need to get the phone." The grip loosened. _Interesting, I could reason with unconscious people now. Oh, right the phone's still ringing._

I figured that it was just Wes phoning to annoy me so I didn't bother checking the caller ID. Bad idea, I seemed to be making a lot of them today.

"Hello?"

"_Blaine?" _That definitely wasn't Wes; it wasn't even a Warbler, that was a girl's voice.

"Um, yeah." I was unsure. Should I check who it was now? It was hard to tell who it was when I'd never been on the phone to them before.

"_Blaine it's Rachel. Rachel Berry. __Why are you answering Kurt's phone? Where is he? Is he okay? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"_

"That's a lot of questions, Rachel. To answer all your questions: it's complicated, he's here, kind of, and not exactly."

"_Can I just talk to Kurt?" _Rachel asked calmly.

"He's asleep." _Why tell her the truth, Blaine? Why? You could have made something up! Like…Wow, I can't think of anything. No, telling her the truth was a good call. Well done._

"_Why? How is he 'kind of' okay? Why are you whispering? Are you with him?" _Rachel had asked nine questions in a row by now and ten overall, I could understand why Kurt said she was difficult.

I was just about to answer when Kurt said my name in his sleep. It was more like a sigh than anything else but it was quite loud and it was clear what he'd said.

"_Was that Kurt? Explain yourself, Warbler!"_

I sighed. "My last name in Anderson."

"_Don't change the subject." _Rachel screeched down my ear. "_Explain!"_

"Kurt's sick. He's got a headache and his throat was hurting him. He asked me to stay with him so I did. Then he fell asleep on me. I thought one of the Warblers was phoning to ask where we were, that's why I answered the phone." It wasn't technically the truth, but I was terrible at lying.

"_Oh, I guess that makes sense. Poor Kurt, at least he's got you though." _It worked? "_So is there any chance I can come to see him?"_

"No!" _That may have sounded a little desperate Blaine, try again._ "I mean, no, that's okay. We're not really supposed to have girls in the dorms anyway, and Kurt should be fine later."

"_Oh, right. Well I guess I'll just phone later then and see if he's okay."_

"That's fine." _You could sound a little less hysterical there Blaine._

"_Okay. Bye Blaine."_

"Goodbye Rachel." The phone call ended. I gave a sigh of relief and let myself relax. There was so much drama and it was still morning. What was going to happen in the rest of the day?

**What indeed? :D I'm sorry that I made Blaine all oblivious and rambly (Is that a word? No?) But you gotta love him anyway…Review and tell me what you thought? I got a few more phone calls lined up for the next chapter I think, are you intrigued? ;)**


	17. Disaster Calling

**Author's Note: ****Hello! So…I was planning on doing the phone calls thing but I started writing and something happened and…actually I'm gonna explain at the bottom author's note, after you've read this. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 17- Disaster Calling**

"Can I open my eyes? Is it safe?" Wes walked straight into the room with one arm out so he didn't bump into anything and his other hand over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked incredulously.

Wes cautiously removed his hand and surveyed the scene. "Oh, never mind. It's fine"

"What goes on in your head Wesley?"

"Well your mouth could have been doing other things. How was I supposed to know?" Wes stated like it was really obvious.

"What are you talking about?" A second later Blaine understood what his insane friend was implying. "No! Wes, Kurt's ill, what kind of jerk would I be if I took advantage of that?"

"You'd be a less oblivious jerk at least. Anyway, it's not like he's really sick, it's a headache, you can't catch anything."

Blaine tried and failed to think of a genius and witty reply. "You actually have a point there."

"You see Blainers; I actually do say things that are worth listening to." Wes used a mocking tone.

"Never call me that again, and don't boost your ego too high; this is likely to be a once in a lifetime kind of situation."

"Sure it is. But Blainers, why can't I give you a cutesy nickname? Is Kurtsey the only one allowed to do that?" Blaine wanted to kill Wes for that stupid tone of voice. How old did he think he was, six? Please, on a day when Blaine was all hyper and dorky he was at least six and a half.

"Shut up." Blaine defended weakly.

"Imaginative comeback that, Blaine. Very creative, well done." Wes laughed sarcastically. "I heard no denial there though, did you?"

"Blainey." Right on Wes' cue Kurt sighed in his sleep. Wes couldn't stop laughing.

"Shush! You'll…" Blaine stopped as Kurt started to move again and his eyelids flickered. "You'll wake him up." He finished quietly. "Kurt?" Wes had finally stopped laughing.

"Mmhmm." Kurt mumbled his response. He was still attempting to wake up properly. His eyes slowly opened. "Ow, my head."

"Hey Kurt."

Kurt whipped way too quickly to see Wes and fell back against Blaine as the world started to spin. "Woah, too fast. Hi Wes."

"You okay?" Again, despite the fact that tormenting Blaine was the best part of his day, Wes was still not fully heartless, he was only slightly.

"Your throat sounds a bit better." Blaine pointed out as Kurt was putting in the effort to turn his disorientation into focus with little success.

"I don't feel it." Kurt admitted. Still leaning against his friend as he recovered from his dizzy spell.

"Well I hope you're feeling well soon Kurt. I-" Wes started to speak but Kurt cut him off.

"Yeah, I get it, thanks. It's just that if you say anything else I'll be inclined to believe that you're a sensible and responsible person, and I wouldn't want your well-earned reputation of being stubborn and irritating to go to waste." He was the same Kurt even with a headache.

"Right. So I'll leave you two, in bed, alone." Wes emphasized a lot of words for effect and smirked. "I'm sure there are a lot of things you want to be doing and I'd hate for you to miss out on them."

"Nice save." Kurt complimented.

"Thanks."

"So are you gonna just stand there feeling proud of yourself because class starts again in two minutes?" Blaine mentioned.

"Bye guys." Wes shot out of the room.

"So how are you really feeling?" Blaine was concerned, as always. Kurt was then aware that he was still resting against him and he tried to move himself to sit up but the handcuff chain stopped him. "Oh."

"Oh, if you just…"

"No I can…"

"If you…"

"Just…"

They laughed and Kurt slumped in defeat.

"I'm sorry if you get head rush." Blaine said simply.

"What…?" Kurt was about to ask Blaine to elaborate when the curly haired boy wrapped his arms around him and flipped them both one hundred and eighty degrees so that the chain was now rested between them but resting on the mattress so they could move easier. "I really wish you'd give me more warning the next time you plan on doing that."

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Blaine asked innocently. "And who said there'd be a next time?" The pair was then stuck staring at each other wordlessly until Blaine spoke again. They could have been in silence for hours and they'd never have realised it. "You never did tell me how you were feeling."

"I still feel like I have a car alarm going off inside my head."

"How did you get a car in your head?" Blaine joked. Kurt hit him lightly on the arm and called him a dork again. "Seriously though, how is it in comparison to when you woke up?"

"Bit better I guess. It's manageable but it still really hurts."

"So do you want to go back to sleep again?"

"Blaine just stop worrying already. I'll be fine. I'm strong enough to handle it."

"I know you are but I'm always worried about you." Blaine admitted.

"You're starting to sound like my dad. It's getting creepy."

"Oh no," Blaine said sarcastically. "I'm sounding responsible. Kurtie, I'm all grown up. Are you proud?"

"_And_ you're back again." Kurt joked. The boys talked for a little while then, half sat up and half lying down against the headrest. Their unchained hands were together between them and they were idly lacing their fingers together. Kurt was still in pain but there wasn't much he could do about his headache. He just had to relax and wait for it to pass.

"So what were you doing while I slept for half a day?" Kurt enquired.

"Oh you know, the usual; reading, staring at your gorgeous self and trying not to break my arm as you suck on my fingers. Also I lied to your friend." _I'm joking. Blaine would only ever say that in his head, or when he had a no-brain-to-mouth filter._ _What he actually said was this:_

"Nothing really, I accidently answered the phone to Rachel though." Blaine said hesitantly. He had no idea how Kurt would react when he found out that Blaine had answered his phone. That was completely different to just using it.

"Yeah, I've done that before. Did she chew your ear off? At least you're still alive. What did she want?" Kurt wasn't annoyed in the slightest. He actually felt sorry for Blaine for having to listen to her. So many times Kurt had had to cope with Rachel complaining to him for hours on end. She didn't have an off switch, as soon as she started talking about herself, she never seemed to stop. Oh course, he loved her and all, just not so much when she started talking. Rachel could be really annoying.

"Actually I have no idea. She went off subject as soon as she realised it was me and just started asking me a load of questions about you. I had to pretend that you had the day off because you were sick and then you asked me to stay with you but fell asleep on me."

"That's not too much of a lie." Kurt said calmly. "At least you didn't mention the handcuffs. The whole of McKinley would be buzzing with the news. She'd think it was some kinky sex thing."

"The handcuffs would have been kind of hard to explain. But Kurt, you just said the word sex without blushing." Blaine pointed out.

"Oh." Kurt immediately colored bright red.

"_And_ you're back again." Blaine laughed.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Little bit."

"That's not fair. Have you already forgotten that I have a headache? You can't make fun of me when I'm ill. That's like kicking someone when they're down." Kurt explained.

"I'm sorry."

"You're not though are you?"

"Not at all."

"You're such a dork."

"You know you love it."

"Should I phone Rachel back?" Kurt asked suddenly. Blaine didn't bother to make a comment about him changing the subject.

"Do you want an earache as well as a headache?" Blaine asked honestly.

"Good point." Kurt realised.

Suddenly Kurt's phone started ringing again. It was on the floor on Kurt's side of the bed and he sighed as he tried to reach for it.

"I can't get it." Kurt stated, still trying to reach down for it.

"I can help." Blaine started to move too but he was the one making sure Kurt stayed on the bed and didn't over balance. Kurt tried to reach too far anyway and to put it simply- they toppled out of the bed and onto the floor- again. The sheets got twisted too and fell with them.

The both yelled in shock and then pain as they hit the floor.

The pair ended up hanging out of the bed with their head's and shoulders against the floor but both stuck on the bed by the sheets caught around their ankles. It wasn't a comfortable position to be in. Kurt had had more time to compose himself and hadn't hit the ground too hard as he had supported himself first but since Blaine had been roughly pulled across his bed and onto the floor he had hit his head and his right shoulder with quite a force.

"Shit, Blaine are you alright?" Kurt asked quickly, hearing him groan lowly. He didn't even care about his headache right now, that had to have hurt Blaine more than _his _head hurt him. Blaine's eyes were squeezed tightly shut in agony and he had paled suddenly.

"…_Kurt? Kurt! I swear if you don't answer me right now I'll_…" The voice was quiet even though the person seemed to be shouting. It was coming from his phone; it seemed he had somehow managed to answer it when he had toppled out of the bed. He'd have recognised that voice anywhere; Mercedes. But now wasn't the ideal time for a gossip.

He tilted his head slightly and grabbed his phone, putting it to his ear just in time to hear Mercedes scream at him. "Um…sorry. I'll call you back." He mumbled weakly. He really hoped Mercedes would forgive his for this, but Blaine was more important.

"_Don't you dare hang up o-" _He disconnected the call and threw his phone aside before turning to Blaine.

Before Kurt could speak the sheet they were entangled in seemed to give and they almost back flipped as they slipped down so that they were flat on their backs. Kurt had gasped at it and Blaine hadn't reacted. That terrified Kurt a little bit.

"Blaine. Blaine, say something! Are you okay? Shit! _Blaine!_" Kurt was panicking, yes. He was leaning over Blaine for a sign that he was even conscious. He was alive, sure, but he still wasn't speaking.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. This is all my fault! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have tried to get the phone and I'm sorry and-" He stopped his rambling as Blaine mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" Kurt asked. Blaine finally opened his eyes and looked directly at Kurt.

"Stop apologising." He said, weakly but at least he'd spoken.

It took less than two seconds before Kurt launched himself at Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. Blaine was surprised but he returned the hug, just a little more cautiously.

"Um, ouch." Kurt pulled back immediately.

"Sorry!" Kurt said frantically. Blaine started to close his eyes again. So Kurt hit him in the chest.

"_Hey!"_

"Don't you dare fall asleep, Anderson!" Kurt warned him. Blaine noticed that his eyes were shining with tears, he questioned him with his eyes. They were good at communicating without words.

"I thought I'd lost you." Kurt admitted sheepishly. Blaine opened his arms and Kurt hugged him again immediately.

"Never." Blaine whispered sincerely.

_**I'm sorry!**_** I didn't mean to hurt Blaine but the phone **_**had**_** to ring and then I realised that it wasn't physically possible to reach and I'm so sorry! I'm starting to write the next chapter right now because I can't leave Blaine like that, I just **_**can't. **_**I promise he doesn't get concussed or die or anything. Please forgive me! **

**Oh, and next chapter should definitely have phone calls, if not it'll be the chapter after that. I'm gonna go write now, you can review and forgive me :) Was the chapter good even though I hurt him?**

…**I can't believe this is 17 chapters! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys!**


	18. Damn

**Author's Note:****Hello everyone! Wow, I didn't realise I'd update this quick. This chapter has a bit of a rubbish title- but I couldn't think of anything. Oh well, the names not important. It could have been called **_**Shit Happens**_** but that might have given the wrong idea and in case you didn't notice- I don't swear very often.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter- I love you guys! I love all of you for reading though. I really want to reach 100 reviews and I'm almost there! Please help me to get there. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 18- Damn**

"Can you get up?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine was still lying on the floor and Kurt was currently leaning over him. He was incredibly worried even though Blaine was definitely conscious. He had hit his head hard and that was clearly not a good thing.

"I think so." Blaine answered, he was speaking even quieter than Kurt. It made sense though; he was still pretty shaken up. Kurt took his hand and slowly pulled him up so that he was sitting. It took Blaine a minute to adjust to it and Kurt was happy to just be quiet and let him sit but he was distracted by a mark on the floor.

"Blaine." He said hesitantly. "Turn your head." Blaine was confused but he obeyed the orders anyway. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Crap, Blaine you're bleeding." Kurt had been swearing more than he usually did in the past ten minutes but he had good reason to; he was panicked and terrified.

"Huh?" Blaine lifted his hand to behind his head and winced as he touched the small cut on the back of his head. It wasn't serious, he definitely didn't need stitches and it would probably stop bleeding in a few minutes, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He'd have a bump on his head soon and he thought he was getting a headache already but all he really knew was that it was painful, _very_ painful. "Oh." Blaine removed his fingers and saw red.

"Get up and get in the bathroom." Kurt told him. Blaine was still kind of confused. "_Now, _Blaine." This really wasn't up for discussion.

Kurt helped him up and then helped him into the other room despite the protests.

"I can walk, Kurt."

"Just go."

Kurt sat Blaine on the edge of the bathtub and began looking through the cabinet over the sink.

"Kurt, honestly, I'm-" Blaine was about to say that he was fine when Kurt turned and looked him in the eye, a serious look on his face.

"Don't give me any of that crap Blaine. You're not fine. Just shut up and let me help you." Kurt was being awfully demanding but Blaine kind of liked it. Soon Kurt was almost done; he was sat next to Blaine with a flannel held to the back of Blaine's head.

There was a silence between the two of them; Kurt was concentrating on helping Blaine and Blaine was staring inquisitively at Kurt.

"Done." Kurt announced suddenly. "You might want to hold this against the cut for a bit, it's still bleeding."

"Oh, sure." Blaine took the flannel from him and held it to his head. They stayed sat for a while before Blaine spoke again. "Thank you."

"It's fine." Kurt assured. "So are you alright to go back to bed?"

"I guess." As soon as they stood up Blaine started swaying on his feet and Kurt held onto his upper arm to steady him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Blaine replied automatically, though he squeezed his eyes shut and took a sharp intake of breath suddenly. "I'm just a little light headed. It hurts."

A little while later the pair was back on the bed. Blaine was lying flat on his back with the flannel now washed and on his forehead. The cut on his head had stopped bleeding but his head was killing him. Of course he was quieter about it than Kurt; Blaine was stubborn with pain and things like it and would basically torture himself by staying awake, taking nothing to treat it and without letting people know if he could help it. This had come from when he was younger when his family was too busy to care about his problems.

Kurt was sitting up as much as the chain would let him but was on an angle so that he could look down on Blaine. He was playing with the shorter boy's hair again and they were just relaxed in each other's company. It was quite a couple-y way they were acting but they were oblivious to it. It just

felt natural to them and they reacted the ways they had by instinct.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Kurt said quietly, making Blaine look up at him. "I was terrified."

"I know. I'm sorry." For once Kurt didn't tell him off for apologising.

"As long as you're okay."

"Sure."

"_It's sickening!" _A voice from behind the door shrieked. Kurt and Blaine froze.

"_Of course I didn't mean to say it that loud." _The voice spoke again. A hushed reply followed this but Kurt and Blaine couldn't hear what the other person had said.

"_What do you mean I'm still doing it? Nick, I love you and all, but you make no sense sometimes." _Kurt rolled his eyes. Nick seemed to be getting annoyed too because Kurt could definitely hear his reply this time.

"_I mean they can hear you! Jeff, you're speaking _way _too loud."_

"_Ohh. You could have just said that."_

"Nick! Jeff!" Kurt shouted towards the door, not noticing that Blaine flinched slightly at the volume of it.

"_Um, no. This isn't us- I mean them. It's someone else- probably. Ouch." _Jeff had been elbowed by Nick for his stupidity. "_Relax, Nick I got this." _Could they make it any more obvious? There was a loud sigh behind the door and then it opened to reveal a confused Jeff and an irritated Nick.

"Hi." Nick said simply, holding onto Jeff's sleeve as the blonde tried to edge away from the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as they entered the room fully and shut the door behind them. You'd think that they were chained together too; they were practically joined at the hip.

"We're standing in Blaine's room." Jeff stated, Nick found himself smiling at this and his irritation was gone immediately. Jeff could be such a Cameron sometimes.

"I can see that." Kurt told him.

"He means what were you doing outside the door." Blaine elaborated.

"Oh, that, we were spy-" Jeff stopped when he realised what he'd said. "I mean…" Jeff couldn't think of a reasonable excuse.

"Not you too." Kurt complained.

"But you were so cute!" Nick gushed.

"Yeah, and we heard you fall and then Nick almost cried 'cause we thought Blaine was unconscious-" Jeff continued.

"-I didn't but then we heard Kurt swearing and then-"

"-I heard you talk and then-"

"-we were jumping around and cheering-"

"-and then we didn't want you to hear so we stopped and-"

"I think we get the idea." Kurt stopped them. It was creepy how they were finishing each other's statements but he was pretty sure the pair had hardly stopped to breathe. He had no idea how no one had realised that they were gay before now; all that gushing practically proved it.

"Sorry." Nick apologised. "It's just that you were getting sickeningly sweet." Jeff nodded his agreement.

"We aren't even together-" Kurt was cut off immediately.

"Oh we know, but you will be." Jeff assured him.

"Can't two gay guys_ just _be friends?" Kurt sighed. Blaine wasn't saying anything because his head was hurting him, he was watching on silently.

"Well of course they can. But you aren't _just_ two gay guys; you're Kurt and Blaine." Jeff explained. Kurt didn't even bother to protest because he had no idea what the two were implying.

Then, Blaine and Jeff realised something all of a sudden. Blaine looked at Nick. Jeff looked at Kurt.

"I thought you were supposed to be ill?" They said in unison.

"I was." Nick and Kurt replied together. It was kind of freaky actually.

"Weird…" Jeff stated. "Oh, Blaine. How's your head?"

Blaine just looked confused. Oh right, they said they'd heard him fall. "Um, bad? I don't know?"

"We realise that you don't know your own head Blaine, who knows what goes on in there." Nick told him. If Blaine knew his own head, he'd have realised him feelings for Kurt a lot longer ago. That said, Neff couldn't really talk, they'd taken years to understand their feelings for each other.

"So was there something else you wanted?" Kurt asked, trying his hardest not to make that sound rude. Neff wasn't offended.

"Oh, we just wanted to make sure that you knew that we are in no way responsible for the handcuffs. We weren't even in the room when they put them on you. However, we fully understand if you blame the other Warblers for your predicament." _Only a Dalton student would use that word in a normal sentence._ Nick looked to Jeff to let him continue.

"Also, although the plot was not our doing_"-they didn't have to know that Neff was involved in the sleeping tablet plan-_"we are lifelong supporters of Klaine."

"Um, okay?" Blaine offered.

"Also, we're very sorry about all the falling over and we're sorry that you got hurt. We will ensure that Wes takes full responsibility of his actions." Since when were they so grown up and responsible?

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Kurt said quickly, making sure that they couldn't interrupt him again.

"We want to. It'd be fun to see the look on his face anyway. So, we'll see you later. Yay Klaine!" The new couple left the room before Kurt and Blaine could even register what they'd just said. They were staring at the now empty doorway with a blank expression on their faces.

"Did they just-?" Blaine started.

"Yeah." Kurt said, just as shocked. Since when had they been _Klaine_?

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"He didn't?" Kurt asked, laughing.

"He so did. It was hilarious." Blaine laughed too. The boys were just talking about anything and everything by now. Kurt had moved by now and they were lying facing each other leaning on their chained arms. Blaine had ditched the flannel by now and was still trying to convince Kurt that he was fine. Sure there was still a dull ache in his head, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle.

"So you're sure you're okay, now?"

"Kuurrrrtttt." Blaine whined.

"Okay, fine. If you're sure." Kurt couldn't help worrying.

"Are _you_ okay?" Blaine asked.

"Blllaaaaiiiiinnnne." Kurt whined, mocking him a little bit.

"Yeah, I'll shut up if you stop asking me."

"Fine." Kurt sighed, defeated. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." It was too good an opportunity to waste, he had to say that.

"Seriously?" Blaine resisted the urge to say that he'd just asked another one.

"Sure, I'm not necessarily going to answer though."

"Why do you act so differently around me?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Blaine looked stunned. "I mean, you can be hyper and dorky around the Warblers too, but most of the time you're all dapper and formal."

"Oh. Well…right. Um…" Blaine was tripping over his words because he honestly wasn't expecting this kind of question. "Well, as you know, the guys at Dalton are great, especially in the Warblers." Kurt nodded. "But, I can't really be myself around them the way I can be with you."

"I don't know what you mean." Kurt looked really confused.

"Like, they're all really accepting about my sexuality and everything, it really doesn't bother them. It's just that they're straight, so they talk about guy stuff like football. That's fine because I can still talk about that with them too, but I can't exactly talk to them about Patti LuPone's new book, or the new edition of Vogue, or musicals. Do you understand that now?"

"So you mean to tell me that before you met me, you had no one to talk to all that stuff about?" Blaine shook his head. "No wonder you're so dapper." Blaine raised him eyebrow questioningly.

"We're really bad at having casual conversations, aren't we?"

"We really are." Kurt agreed.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"So since we've been handcuffed we've fallen 5 times so far; twice out of the shower, twice out of bed and once in the kitchen. Also, I've almost yanked your arm out of its socket twice, and we almost died falling out of a tree." Blaine said randomly.

"Those are quite the statistics there."

"Oh I know, but I'm pretty sure something else will happen."

"That's pretty inevitable." Kurt agreed.

"I'm so tired." Blaine said out of the blue. He stretched a little bit and noticed that Kurt flinched slightly when his foot brushed against his leg. Wait, that wasn't a flinch, it was more of a…shiver.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing." Kurt answered automatically, annoyed with himself for stuttering.

"Kurt, are you ticklish?" Blaine's eyes had lit up with mischief.

"No." But the look on his face said otherwise. Without a second thought he dived at Kurt, his fingers moving along the countertenor's sides. Kurt erupted in laughter automatically.

"No…no. Blaine! …Stop!" He kept squealing his protests but Blaine was enjoying himself way too much to care. "Blaine...please!" Kurt was desperate for him to stop, but he couldn't help himself from laughing and smiling. Damn, he'd found out a weakness.

Kurt kept struggling against him and Blaine was grinning as Kurt kept laughing and protesting. Unfortunately, Kurt knocked Blaine a little too far to the side and- you guessed it- they fell again! They hardly even noticed at first but then Blaine stopped tickling Kurt as they hit the floor, both of them laughing. They stopped for a moment, having rolled so that Kurt was on top of the shorter of the two.

"Six!" They exclaimed in unison as they burst out laughing yet again, this time slightly more controlled.

"_Oh my God_!" They froze at the voice coming from the doorway; they hadn't even heard the door open. The boys looked at each other and then looked to the door. _Damn._

**So, no phone calls again, but there will be some eventually, I promise. I want to know how many of you can guess who's in the doorway. I personally think it's pretty obvious but I really want you to have a guess. I want at least three of you to be right, I'm sure you won't disappoint. **

**So what did you think? Let me know, I love your reviews. See you next chapter! (I'm writing it now, just so you know…)**


	19. Fun

**Author's Note:**** It's me! But you knew that…Anyway, here's the next chapter. I know you were wondering who it really was at that door and here's your answer… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19- Fun**

Kurt's eyes widened and he moved from on top of Blaine immediately and they were sat next to each other in a matter of seconds. "Cedes…" He whispered in shock.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Mercedes was angry, that was for sure. She'd never looked like this before. But who could blame her? She felt betrayed.

"I-" Kurt was just about to try to explain when he was cut off. Blaine didn't say anything, he was beyond shocked. He had no idea how the girl in front of them had even got into the dorms let alone how'd she known where to find them. This wasn't even Kurt's room anyway. Girls weren't allowed on campus really so how on earth she'd gotten to his room was just…Blaine had no idea how she'd done it. But she looked kind of terrifying right now so there was no way he was going to question her.

"Because do you know how it looks to me? Do you?" Mercedes challenged, Kurt just shook his head. He looked pretty stunned. Blaine knew that Mercedes was his best friend and as far as he knew they had never truly argued before. "All I know is that I phone my best friend earlier today to find out how he is and to catch up like friends do, and do you know what he does? He hangs up on me, and I hear _him_ groaning in the background." Blaine winced at that and Kurt looked just as scared. It wasn't just what she was saying, it was the sheer volume. A passion was in her eyes and her body language was daring anyone to challenge her.

"And do you know what? I don't judge him, because I'm a good friend like that. It could have been anything. Well all fool me." Mercedes laughed, but it was humorless and harsh. "So I drive all the way up to his school trying to find out what's wrong. I figure there could be some sort of emergency and I'm worried about you. Only I find you on top of a guy, laughing and smiling. I'd be happy for you if it wasn't for you completely blowing me off. Do you see why I'm angry now, _Kurt_?" The way she said the name with so much hatred made Kurt's eyes fill with tears and Blaine felt awful for him. It had to hurt when your best friend spoke to you with so much hate.

"But 'Cedes-" Kurt started.

"Don't even…Kurt, just don't. I _never_ thought that you'd do this to me. I trusted you and then I find you ditching me for a guy." Suddenly her eyes locked onto the handcuffs. "I have no idea how long this has been going on with your weird sexual kinks or whatever, but screw you." Tears silently spilled over Kurt's eyes before he could help it. "We're done, Kurt. I don't want to see you again." She turned to leave and hand was just on the handle when she was stopped.

"You honestly think I'd do that to you?" Kurt asked, his voice was quiet and filled with sorrow and hurt. Mercedes stopped in her tracks, annoyed that she'd started to cry too.

"I don't know what to think anymore, Kurt." Mercedes went to leave again.

"Don't walk out of that door." Kurt's voice was in a tone that he had never used before, but it was enough to make Mercedes stop.

"_Excuse me_?" She sounded offended.

"If you walk out, I know what that means, and I don't want it to happen. But I know that you don't either. Do you really want to end our friendship?" Blaine was sat in silence watching the exchange, he was pretty scared of Kurt now too but he felt sorry for the both of them. However, nothing he could say right now was going to help.

"With the way I feel right now, yeah. I think it's pretty clear how you feel. I don't want to see you again."

"Bullshit." Kurt told her. Blaine and Mercedes both froze. Kurt doesn't speak like that. Kurt would have been trembling with tears and heartbreak, but a pit of anger was rising, and he wasn't going to stop now.

"What did you just say to me?" Mercedes asked in disbelief.

"I said that's bullshit. Mercedes, you know me well enough to know that I can't even say the word sex without blushing." Sure enough Kurt coloured red at that. "If I can't even say the word, how am I supposed to have…I mean, _why_ would I handcuff myself?" He sounded exasperated.

"I don't know, Kurt. Maybe you've changed. You seemed pretty comfortable in the position I found you in." Blaine blushed then too, and that wasn't something he did very often. Mercedes' voice was different from before, she sounded defeated and miserable.

"You know that I haven't." Kurt was pretty hysterical, but he was determined to have Mercedes know the truth. "You know me, 'Cedes. Yeah, I guess I'm comfortable around Blaine, more so than with a lot of people, but if we were together, you'd have known. We gossip 'Cedes, I'm pretty sure I'd tell you if I had a boyfriend. I basically tell you everything." Kurt had a point but she wasn't convinced yet.

"I don't know, Kurt."

"You do!" Kurt made a noise of frustration. "Look, the Warblers handcuffed us together in a stupid plan so we got the week off while we get rid of them but it's pretty impossible! So we've spent all our time in ridiculously awkward situations and nearly falling out of trees and overbalancing and landing in a heap and falling off the bed. I couldn't speak to you earlier because Blaine hit his head when I couldn't reach the phone and I didn't know if he was conscious and I was panicking and some things are more important than speaking to you. And the reason we were on the floor is because we fell out of bed again and we were laughing because that keeps happening!"

Kurt had been speaking unbelievably fast and he had to stop for a few seconds to breathe. Mercedes was stood totally still, trying to process what had just been said. "I know it sounds crazy, it feels crazy. But you must know that I couldn't tell you because of how weird this situation is. I got handcuffed to one of my closest friends and I just…The whole of New Directions would have found out and this just isn't how it looks.

"I wouldn't ditch you Mercedes. You mean too much to me." Kurt finished, looking her straight in the eye.

"So you…you've been handcuffed together all week?" She asked unsurely.

"Since Monday night." Blaine finally found his voice to say. Kurt was still trying to recover from his outburst.

"And you're just friends?"

"Yes." Kurt answered.

"You, you hit your head when I phoned? That's why I Kurt couldn't talk to me." Mercedes asked Blaine directly. He nodded.

Mercedes realised that it all made sense. Kurt wouldn't lie to her, of course he wouldn't. Why couldn't she have just asked for an explanation first? Why did she have to start yelling at him?

"I…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Kurt, and therefore Blaine, got to their feet and walked straight up to Mercedes.

"No, I know how it looked." Mercedes hugged him and Kurt returned it with a look of relief.

"I'm sorry that I didn't trust you." Mercedes said.

"I'm sorry that I kept this from you." Kurt said.

"I'm sorry that I'm here to ruin the moment." Blaine said, and Kurt and Mercedes laughed. Mercedes pulled him into the hug too and they hugged for another couple of seconds.

"You'd have made a cute couple though." The boys rolled their eyes. "So, who do I get to yell at for messing with my Klaine?"

"Well…" Kurt had a mischievous smile on his face.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"Thad, what are we doing here?" Jeff asked as the boys-meaning the Warblers in their entirety- were all sat around, seemingly being there for a Warbler meeting, what else would they be sat in that room for?

None of the non-council Warblers had been told why they needed to go, they'd basically just been told to get in that room straight away or they'd face the wrath of Wes' infamous gavel. They'd shuddered at the thought –and the memories it produced- and hurried into the room with no questions asked.

"Wes, what are we doing here?" Thad turned to the head of the council.

"I wish I knew." Wes sighed. "Kurt and Blaine asked us to call a meeting. They didn't say what for."

"I wonder if they've finally gotten together." Someone thought out loud.

"Did they say anything to you guys?" David asked Neff. He knew that they'd been down to see them earlier but Nick and Jeff were being suspiciously quiet about what had happened there.

"Oh they were pretty busy when we got there." Jeff said calmly, sharing a knowing smile with his boyfriend.

There was silence for about twenty seconds.

"So this is dull." Cameron said, and for once, no one could disagree with him.

"You can say that again." John slumped against a sofa.

"So this is dull." _Oh, Cameron._ Suddenly-

"I object!" Kurt yelled as Klaine walked through the door, making quite a few Warblers jump.

"To this being dull..?" David asked, confused.

"Oh, I have no idea what you were talking about; I just always wanted to do that." Kurt admitted.

"Yeah, Trent does it a lot and it looked fun." Blaine commented.

"It really is." Trent smiled fondly. He loved shouting out things during meetings.

"So do you want to explain what you're doing?" Wes asked. Kurt and Blaine were holding chairs and had just set them down when they were asked this question.

"Oh, this. We wanted to get a good seat." Klaine sat down just in front of the open doors. They were going to bring popcorn but they decided that it was a step too far.

"For what?" Thad built up the courage to act. He was still quite scared of Kurt.

"Now that would be telling." Blaine teased. It seemed that he and Kurt were sharing aspects of their personality with each other.

"Is it okay that I'm scared?" Flint asked.

"You should be." The voice came from behind Kurt and Blaine and the smirk that the pair gave from it was enough to terrify every person in that room. Mercedes walked from around the doorway and leant on the back of Blaine's chair.

"Now boys, I think we have a little something to discuss."

"Who are you?"

"How did you get in?"

"Will you be my friend?" That one was Cameron.

"Can someone please tell me what's happening?"

"Look, can you-?" Wes had stood up to speak but Mercedes looked at him straight in the eye.

"You, sit down."

"I-" Wes tried to protest but Mercedes spoke in a demanding tone.

"Sit." Wes sat down so fast that he fell off his chair, but no one was laughing- well, except Kurt and Blaine. Basically everyone was mesmerised, terrified and a whole lot of other words ending in '_ied'_. Wes got straight back up and sat down, annoyed that he'd followed the orders so quickly.

"Seriously, who are you?" Wes asked timidly.

"Well, _Wesley Montgomery,_ I don't see how that's any of your concern. Let's just say I'm the person that's going to make the next ten minutes of your life a living hell." Wes' eyes widened and he may or may not have emitted a little squeak of shock.

"'Cedes, you don't have to be that scary." Mercedes turned to look at Kurt for that comment and she raised an eyebrow. "I'm not saying not to, I'm proud of you, but Wes is about set to faint."

"It's true, he is." Blaine backed him up. He was very used to Wes' body language by this time, and as much as he was enjoying this already, he didn't want Wes to collapse.

"Urgh, fine." Mercedes agreed. "But you're ruining my fun."

"So boys, the point of this matter is, you've been messing with my Klaine, and I don't like that."

"I don't mean to be rude but, how are they _your_ Klaine." Jesse enquired. Wow, even scared a load of the Warblers seemed to be polite and dapper.

"Well, Kurt's my boy, and Blaine's pretty cool too, and if anyone tries to meddle with their questionably inexistent love life, it becomes my problem." Blaine accepted being classed as pretty cool; the word questionably confused him though, as did most things in his life.

"You know when Kurt was first going to come here I thought everyone was freakishly responsible, charming and dapper. At least, if Blaine was anything to judge from." Blaine blushed. "But as Kurt constantly gushed to me in phone calls," Kurt's eyes widened as he silently begged her to stop. "It turned out that Blaine was dorky, had puppy like qualities and wasn't even the most insane one here." Kurt blushed. "I'm not even gonna get started on how many times Kurt told me all about Blaine's dreamy eyes and-" 

"Mercedes!" Kurt was looking anywhere but at Blaine.

"It's okay Kurt; Blaine does exactly the same thing. He drove me mad from playing _Teenage Dream_."

"Wes!" Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do this. Kurt and Blaine refused to look at each other.

"Oh, right, anyway, the point." Mercedes went back into intimidatingly scary mode. "You lot are clearly not as responsible as I first thought. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to handcuff people together? Blaine, the statistics please."

"Huh?"

"What you two told me earlier about how accident prone you were."

"Oh, that. Um, we've fallen six times, I almost dislocated Kurt's arm twice and we almost fell out of a tree." It still sounded strange saying that out loud.

"And would you like to describe one particular fall from today?" Why did this feel like an interrogation?

"Not really. It was nothing."

"Blaine, it was not nothing. You hit your head so hard that you almost passed out!" Kurt argued. Everyone but Nick, Jeff and Mercedes gasped at what they'd just heard. They didn't want anyone to get hurt, that definitely wasn't the plan.

"You what?" David asked. He'd heard them alright; he just didn't want to believe it.

"Guys its okay. I'm fine now." Blaine assured them.

"But this is a lesson to all of you. You succeeded in hurting them, and if this mess isn't sorted soon then who knows what might happen. It could have been worse. And I'm warning you now. Any one of you does something stupid and potentially life-threatening again- even if it isn't to one of these- I _will_ hurt you down. You got that?"

There was a lot of nervous nodding and murmurs of agreement.

"Before I forget, you two?" Mercedes looked at Nick and Jeff. "You're totally adorable. Congratulations on the relationship." Mercedes went back to Kurt and Blaine. "Guys, we're leaving. I think my work here is done." That sounded really cliché.

"So that was fun." Blaine stated as they walked down the corridor, ready to say goodbye to Mercedes. She had informed them earlier that she had to be going soon because of the drive back.

"Yeah, it was. I can't imagine what would have happened if it was Santana doing the yelling." Kurt laughed.

"That would have been priceless! She'd have screamed at them in Spanish and then suddenly stopped and flirted." Mercedes imagined.

"On the down side she'd have wanted to know details about the handcuffs and her mind would go straight to the gutter." Kurt sighed. "You aren't gonna tell any of New Directions, are you?"

"I won't say anything. However if Rachel starts screaming at me for information I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Deal." They stopped walking when they reached the doors that would lead Mercedes outside. "It was good to see you 'Cedes." The pair hugged again.

"You too. I'll miss you." She turned to Blaine when they pulled away. "And you…look after him." She hugged Blaine also. Just before she pulled back, she whispered something into his ear.

Blaine smiled and they all said their goodbyes. After Mercedes had gone, Klaine were walking back to Blaine's room and the smile was still stuck to his face.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." Blaine replied breezily. "Just thinking."

Blaine couldn't stop thinking actually. His mind was stuck on that one thing Mercedes had whispered to him.

"_He likes you too."_

**I really like that ending. Just so you know, next chapter could be **_**the**_** chapter *hint hint* but I'm not too sure yet so don't get that excited. **

**I'm really close to 100 reviews, and I **_**really**_** want to make it there, hopefully I will.**

**Also, regarding your guesses. **_**Guys**_**, most of you had answers as straight as Klaine- you can't just say it's either Mercedes or Rachel, you were supposed to choose. That's kind of cheating. Oh well, you were technically right, it's lucky I like technically ;) So Congratulations to **StarlightFilly **for getting it right and giving a definite answer, virtual Klaine cookies for you! **

**Thanks for all your continued support everyone, you can all have virtual Klaine cookies! Reviews make me happy *hint*. See you next chapter!**


	20. Perfect

**Author's Note:** **Hello! If you look right up there at the bit that says reviews you'll see that it has passed 100! WOOP! Thank you all so much, I love hearing what you think about this and you're all amazing. It seems fitting that it happens just before this chapter so consider it your reward if you reviewed. If you didn't review, it's your reward for reading, but I want to hear what you thought.**

**So, I didn't post this chapter right away because I wasn't too sure about it, but I've re-read it and I'm pretty happy with it. It's the longest one by far and contains way too much sickeningly sweet Klaine but like you care. **

**If your teeth do rot, I'm not paying your dentist bill, you've been warned. I **_**really**_** hope you like this chapter and I'd **_**adore**_** your reviews on it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20- Perfect**

"David, am I a bad person?"

David looked up from his laptop and turned to his roommate. "What gave you that idea, Wes?"

"Well, it's just…I was only trying to help Kurt and Blaine get their acts together and Blaine even ended up getting hurt. I've been yelled at for it and I honestly wasn't intending to ruin it for them. I just keep thinking that I've screwed up." Wes said quietly.

He'd been thinking about it for a while now, but it was starting to get him down. He knew deep down that no one was really angry at him; he'd just started to get himself worked up about it. Maybe he could be a little too crazy sometimes. Who better than his heterosexual life partner to reassure him?

"Well, you're forgetting, basically all of the Warblers were involved in the plan. It was also Thad and Trent responsible for losing the key. If you've screwed up, then so have the rest of us. The Warblers aren't bad people." David always had an answer for everything involving his best friend.

"I guess. I just think I should be a little more responsible sometimes." Wes admitted.

"Maybe we all could, but I don't care, we're just having fun. Don't go all grown up on me now." David warned, and Wes laughed. "I'm sure it'll all work out in the end anyway."

"Yeah, thanks."

"So, now for the serious subject. This could be a life changing decision, and I want you to consider it very carefully…Do you want a Red Vine?" The serious look on David's face was hilarious.

"Like I was going to say no."

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

Jeff was sat at the desk in his and Nick's room trying to get an essay done early. It was driving him insane. The words on the page kept getting blurry and he had to keep shaking his head to make sense of them again. He couldn't help it, he was tired. Just as he was about to slump and admit defeat he felt the back of his chair tip back and suddenly his feet weren't on the floor anymore. He let out an undignified squeak.

"Hi." Jeff looked back to see the smiling face of his boyfriend. He hadn't even heard him walk in.

"Can you put me down now?" Jeff asked, it was quite scary tipped backwards like that.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Nick was still smiling.

"Of course I do but that doesn't mean it isn't scaryyy…" Jeff's last word stretched out as Nick pressed further down on the chair and he went further back.

"Still don't trust me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please. Please stop doing that."

"Okay." Nick replied cheerfully. Jeff was just about to say thanks when Nick let go of the chair completely and he tipped back. Jeff shrieked an incredibly girly shriek and closed his eyes as he braced himself to hit the floor. But he never did.

He opened his eyes to find himself a couple of inches from the floor, Nick having saved him at the last moment with his foot. His boyfriend was grinning widely and seemed very proud of himself for what he'd done. He brought the chair back to stand on all four legs and Jeff was sitting stunned and shaken. Nick turned his boyfriend's chair and knelt down to his level.

"You looked like you needed something to take your mind off that essay." Nick explained. "And I'd never hurt you, just so you know." Jeff had thought for a split second when Nick let go that he was going to hit the floor.

"You're amazing." Sure enough, Jeff was now terrified, but he'd completely forgotten about the essay already.

"Well, I try."

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

_And now we get to the people you really wanted to hear about; Kurt and Blaine. From one adorable gay pair to the next…_

"Blaine, of course he wouldn't." Kurt laughed.

"But Kurt, he's a mechanic. He could crush me under a car!"

"Well, yeah he _could_…"

"Wow, thanks, I feel so much better now."

"But he wouldn't do that because he'd go to prison, I'd never speak to him again, and that's insane!"

"But is it though? Is it really?"

"Blaine, why do you think my dad is some kind of murderer?" Kurt looked amused.

"I don't think he is, Kurt. I'm just saying, if he found out about this, he'd kill me!" Blaine was kind of hysterical. All Kurt had said was that his dad would probably be able to get rid of their handcuffs- he could cut them off or something, who knows, maybe he was an expert at picking locks. However then Blaine had started thinking about what he'd use to do that and release them, and then which items were potentially a hazard to his health, and somewhere in his messed up mind, he'd gotten this idea and here they were.

"Blaine, it was a suggestion. I just thought you might want to get rid of these handcuffs soon."

"But I like the handcuffs, I like spending time with you." He looked adorable when he said that and Kurt just wanted to- _Kurt, stop._

"As flattering as that_ is_, you get to do that anyway. Do you really want to live in one shirt for the rest of your life?" Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine considering this.

"It _would_ make a great story but Kurt you're making me go off subject. Your dad-"

"Is not going to hurt you. You mean too much to me for me to let him touch you. Trust me." Kurt held eye contact with Blaine.

"Fine." But Kurt still heard the muttering that Blaine said under his breath. "Blaine, for goodness sake, garages don't even _have_ car crushers."

"You don't know! Your dad could know people that know people that arrange that kind of thing. He could know assassins and they'll come after me and I'll get shot and-" Blaine stopped when he saw the look on Kurt's face and he actually heard what he was saying. "Yeah, I guess that does sound pretty unrealistic."

"Blaine, my dad isn't out to kill you. If it means that much to you, I won't ask him. But if he ever does ask me about this I'm not going to lie to him."

"Because people always ask their children if they've been handcuffed to anyone recently. That's such a normal situation."

Kurt eyed him up strangely.

"Since when have you been sarcastic?"

"Since you." Blaine answered on reflex. There was a short silence before Blaine said: "But what about Finn. Doesn't he have a weird tall person way of torturing me?"

Kurt was about to scream in frustration when he thought up a clever comeback. "Yes Blaine. What he does is stand next to you and point out how much of a hobbit you are."

"Hey! I'm like too inches shorter than you! That's hardly a hobbit!" Blaine defended. "That was low making a joke about my height."

"Exactly, low." Blaine playfully hit him on the arm. "Ow! Abuse." Kurt did a mock hurt look and then gave puppy eyes.

"Since when have you done puppy eyes?"

"Since you."

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"Kurt, what exactly are we doing?"

"Nothing."

"Kurt, honey, if we were doing nothing, we wouldn't even be breathing." Blaine pointed out absentmindedly.

"No need to be snarky…Did you just call me honey?" Blaine paled slightly.

"…No. Maybe…"

"Besides, _honey,_ not-breathing is still classed as doing something. You can just never be doing nothing." Kurt saved Blaine the embarrassment of explaining why the word honey had just slipped out of his mouth.

"Can you just tell me where we're going?"

"Sure I can." Blaine waited for an explanation but it never came.

"So…"

"Just because I can doesn't mean I want to."

"Please?"

"No." 

Please?" 

"No."

"Please?"

"Sure."

"Really?" Blaine's eyes lit up.

"No." Kurt deflated Blaine's hope.

"Kurtie! You can't do that. It isn't fair." Kurt raised an eyebrow at the nickname but chose not to say anything about it.

"Blaine, we're here now anyway." Blaine stopped whining and looked around, he was pleasantly disappointed.

"Outside? Really? I was expecting somewhere a little more exciting." Suddenly Blaine's eyes widened. "It'll be getting dark soon. Is this where the assassins find me? Did you help to arrange this? If you're responsible for my death, you can't have any of my stuff. I can't believe you'd help to arrange my murder!"

"Blaine, calm down. I thought we could watch the sunset." Kurt told him.

"Oh…why?" There was an edge of suspicion to his voice.

"For this exact reason. You need to stop freaking out about assassins and being murdered. Plus I always wanted to do this."

"You want to watch the sunset with me? Isn't that a bit..." Blaine considered his choice of words, romantic was definitely not the right choice. "Weird?"

"Please Blaine? Embrace your inner gay."

"Did you really just say that?" He had to stop himself from laughing.

"I can't believe I said that either. Just forget I said that. Erase it from your memory."

"But it would make good blackmail."

"You're supposed to be a dapper gentleman, Blaine. They don't resort to blackmail."

"Well maybe I want to break the stereotype."

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"So how long is this supposed to take exactly?" Kurt asked. They'd been sat outside for a while now and while talking to each other wasn't boring, they may as well have been talking inside. It was getting colder and their shirts were only thin.

They didn't know if they'd even be able to see the sunset properly. Usually the glare of unnatural lights would mean that it wasn't clear and most people never even noticed the sun setting. Still, there was no harm in trying.

"I don't know. You're the one who wanted to be out here." He turned and looked at his friend. He was shivering slightly. "You're cold?"

"A little." Without another thought Blaine hugged him. Kurt melted a little into his arms and sighed happily. "How are you so warm?"

"I'm always warm." Blaine said casually. "I think it's a curse."

"How so?" Blaine almost shivered as Kurt breathed on his neck.

"Well, it's great in winter and when it's cold and stuff, but on those days in summer where it's so hot that all you want to do is sit in the freezer and do nothing, that's when it's bad. Nothing I can do on those days helps. It's torture. But it was quite funny when I walked into Dalton one weekend in winter with just a shirt and jeans. Wes and David were wearing thick jumpers and shivering. I like cold weather though."

"I like cold weather because I get to wear scarves." Kurt inputted.

"Kurt, I'm pretty sure the weather doesn't stop you from wearing whatever you want."

"True."

The conversations carried on for a little while and soon the sun was about to set so they settled into a comfortable silence. That's when Blaine started to think, really think.

He started off thinking about what Mercedes had said. He knew that she wasn't the type to lie and that if anyone would know about that kind of thing, she would. She had no reason to lie to Blaine, especially about something as serious as that. But he was scared. He'd never had these kinds of feelings about anyone before, and it terrified him. It wasn't about whether Kurt recuperated them, which he really hoped he did.

At first, Blaine saw himself as a mentor to Kurt, the last thing he'd needed was a boyfriend, but now he saw that Kurt didn't need a mentor anymore. He'd taken so long to realise his feelings because he'd convinced himself that he shouldn't have them. But now it was only his fear holding him back from probably the best thing of his life.

Kurt was amazing, he was a really good friend and he was the best person to be around. Blaine got to be himself around him, and he didn't want to lose that.

Blaine had never had a boyfriend. Hell, he'd never even truly liked someone before Kurt. That thing with Jeremiah was a joke and the very memory made him shudder. Blaine was pretty sure he just wanted someone on Valentines and went for the first thing that he thought he'd have a chance with.

That hurt look of Kurt's had killed him that day. But he still didn't say anything- why? Because he could be an idiot at times. But sometimes, when you bury something away for so long, you forget about it. He'd tried so hard to hide his feelings that he didn't even believe that they existed.

He wasn't sure exactly on how strong his feelings were, but he wouldn't kid himself anymore. He was pretty sure that it was love, but the thought still scared him. He at least was starting to love Kurt, but the thought of making himself so vulnerable to expose his heart to someone was…he didn't want to think about it.

And now, the amazing guy that he'd come to love so much was in his arms. It felt so natural. He loved waking up next to him and even though being chained to a person came with a lot of awkward moments, the upside was that they spent all their time together. Blaine kind of thrived off physical affection; he was obsessed with cuddles.

The last few days had been a real eye-opener for Blaine. He'd seen why he cared for Kurt so much and had come to the realisation that he would never be bored of him. They may have had a few silences but they never ran out of things to say to each other.

"Oh, wow!" Kurt suddenly sat up straight and looked ahead. Blaine let his arms drop and realised that he'd been staring at Kurt for what would have been an embarrassingly long time if anyone noticed.

Blaine looked at Kurt again- just looked, he didn't stare this time- and followed his eye contact to see that the sun was setting. It was indescribable to anyone that had never seen the sun set. It just seemed like an experience you'd have to have at least once in your life. The sky was a swirl of reds, pinks, oranges and yellows and it looked just like something you'd see in a picture.

"I didn't think it would be like this." Kurt admitted just as enthusiastically.

"Me neither." Blaine said, but he turned away to watch the boy next to him again.

Kurt looked beautiful, not that he didn't always look beautiful, but the light caused by the situation lit the scene up in such a way that Kurt looked absolutely stunning. The colours reflected into his eyes and his whole face was lit up, whether by the sight or by the reflecting he couldn't tell. And suddenly Blaine just thought _oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever._

"It's beautiful." Kurt sighed, leaning against Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is." Blaine all but breathed. He wasn't looking at the sunset, he was looking at Kurt. Hearing the intensity in his voice Kurt lifted his head, a little startled and saw the look in his eyes. He almost stopped breathing. But suddenly nothing mattered anymore because Blaine was leaning in and nothing mattered anymore but the two of them.

When their lips met they forgot about the handcuffs and the Warblers and all the stupid stuff about assassins and frankly, Blaine couldn't even remember his name for a moment because it was just the feeling that Kurt was there. He wasn't even sure that this wasn't a dream but if it was then it was an amazing one and Blaine was going to take full advantage of it.

The kiss was slow and gentle yet it was so perfect. And then Kurt went to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck and they had to pull away because Blaine's arm was getting twisted backwards. He pulled back with a muted groan.

"Sorry." Kurt sighed; their first kiss had stopped because of the fact that they were wearing handcuffs. Yay…

"Not your fault." Blaine told him.

"This is really cliché isn't it?" Kurt suddenly noticed. "With the sunset,"

"I like to think that the handcuffs give it a unique twist, but yeah, it is."

"Oh God, it's like the Warblers had their own impact on our first kiss."

"Well they'll be proud of that. Except that they were partly responsible for its end as well so it's kinda messed up." Blaine pointed out.

"I really don't care." And Blaine didn't get the chance to respond because Kurt's lips were on his again and that's all that he cared about. He smiled into the kiss and this time they knew not to move their chained arms. It was only the need for oxygen that made them stop.

"So, are we together now?" Blaine asked nervously.

Kurt kissed him quickly on the lips. "Does that answer your question?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Maybe you should show me again." Kurt rolled his eyes at the dorkiness of his boyfriend- it felt good to say that- and needless to say, they didn't go back inside for a while.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

When Klaine had finally decided to go inside- basically because it was too cold outside and it was getting dark- they walked back to Blaine's room holding hands. They'd just got in the room when Blaine spoke.

"This is weird, isn't it? If we weren't handcuffed together we'd go back to our own rooms and I'd be doing a victory dance or screaming into a pillow or doing something equally as embarrassing and likely to be in a film or something. Except I can't do that because you're right here and _why _are you letting me say all this? I didn't need to say that, did I?" Blaine attempted to put his head his in his hands.

"Hey, stop." Blaine hesitantly looked up. "I'd be doing exactly the same thing. You have no reason to be embarrassed around me."

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this."

"Well you've got plenty of time to. I don't plan on going anywhere."

That night, they were just about to sleep, yet again in each other's arms when Blaine whispered something.

"Hey Kurt, when we were doing the statistics, I think I counted wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I said there were six falls, but there's seven. I fell for you."

Kurt grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled Blaine into one last kiss before they fell asleep. Just before they drifted into unconsciousness, Kurt whispered back.

"Eight."

**What did you think? This isn't the last chapter obviously because they're still in handcuffs but there aren't many left now. Please review, I want to know if this was worth the wait.**


	21. Freaked

**Author's Note:**** Hi people! Thank you so much for the response from the last chapter, it was overwhelming. You guys are awesome, and so nice. You get this chapter full of klisses!**

**So the main theme from this chapter was suggested by **_**Miss-evil-lil-elf**_**. I was reading the review and I thought 'I swear someone's mentioned something like this before…' It turns out that **_**esinger**_** mentioned something in a review to chapter 8, so ages ago. But thanks to the both of you!**

**Anyway, there aren't many chapters left (it's sad, I know) but enjoy this anyway. It's not as long as some of the previous ones but I hope that's okay. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21- Freaked**

As soon as Kurt woke up, the events of the night before all flooded back into his memory and he instantly had a wide smile on his face. Blaine was still asleep, facing him. Kurt found it hard to believe that after so long they were finally together. He also couldn't believe how, but thinking about the handcuffs at that moment wasn't necessary. Hell, if his dad found out about them now…with Kurt now chained to his _boyfriend…_ the whole fear of assassins thing didn't seem too far-fetched anymore.

There was no way that Kurt could move without disturbing Blaine so if he was going to wake him up, he may as well have done it in the best way possible. He leant over and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, surprised but pleased when a few seconds later Blaine started to respond. Kurt pulled back because Blaine was now awake and he'd done what he'd intended to.

"Hey!" Blaine mumbled, still half asleep. He managed to have a whiny tone even then. "No. Who told you to stop? More of that."

Blaine finally opened his eyes when Kurt laughed at his comment. 

"Hi."

"Hi." Kurt replied. The two of them were both ridiculously awake for this time in the morning and before having coffee.

They just looked at each other for a while, not talking, just happy in each other's company for a minute. Neither really wanting to get out of bed yet. Kurt started tracing patterns on Blaine's arm but Blaine just kept watching Kurt.

After his revelation the night before he couldn't stop thinking about him. It was weird. Kurt was boyfriend now, of course he'd think about him, but it was like he couldn't stop. It wasn't a bad thing, it was just different. If anything ever happened and they broke up, Blaine wouldn't be able to stand it, it had only been a few hours- most of which he was asleep- and already he could never imagine life without his boyfriend. You could call him clingy or whatever you wanted, he just felt that strongly about him.

"You're beautiful." Kurt blushed as soon as the words left Blaine's mouth.

"Really, you are. I don't see how you can't see it."

"No I'm not." Kurt mumbled weakly.

"Hey, look at me." Reluctantly Kurt raised his eyes to those belonging to his boyfriend. "You are. And if I have to say it every day to make you believe it then I will."

"Stop making me blush."

"Awww, Kurtie, you don't need to be embarrassed."

"Stop being so cute." Kurt complained. Blaine automatically did puppy eyes.

"That's not fair!"

"You're adorable."

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"Ugh, I really don't want the Warblers to start taking credit for this. They won't leave us alone when they find out." Blaine moaned.

It was a little later in the morning, not late enough for people to be in class yet. Kurt and Blaine had brushed their teeth and gotten changed already, which didn't take very long.

"Well maybe they don't have to find out straight away." Kurt realised.

"What do you mean? We don't tell them?"

"I'm pretty sure they'd find out even if we didn't tell them. No. I was thinking we do something that makes them think that their plan failed so badly that we hate each other. If they think that, they also won't be suspicious that we're together so we should get some time without them bothering us." Kurt continued to explain his idea and by the time he was finished, both were certain that they wanted to do this.

"Okay, but this doesn't count as revenge, does it?" Blaine asked uncertainly.

"No. This is only part of that. Real revenge comes after we've gotten the handcuffs off." Blaine nodded.

"Let's do this."

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"Okay, so we can't make it too obvious and you can't look at me like that." Kurt told his boyfriend.

Their plan was about to go into action and they were about a corridor away from where they were going to do it. They were going to have a full on screaming battle with each other, right where the Warblers would be able to hear them. It was going to require a lot of acting and a lot of confidence but it was going to work. They were determined to make it work.

"Like what? I'm not doing anything." Blaine said honestly.

"You've just got this _look_ in your eyes but you're supposed to hate me."

"But I don't hate you, I can't do that. I'd never hate you."

"Then...I don't know. Block off your emotions, you're good at that." Blaine was about to defend that but he supposed it was true. "Now, look at me like you hate me." Kurt then promptly burst out laughing. "What was that?" 

"A glare?"

"Oh honey, that wasn't a glare." Kurt told him.

"I can't do it!"

"You'll be fine. I promise I won't believe anything you say when we're 'fighting'."

"Me neither. I mean…you know what I mean." Blaine said.

"So, you ready?"

"No. But if I don't do it now I never will."

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"So, do you think they've finally got their acts together yet?" Thad asked, a piece of bread only halfway to his mouth.

"Dude, have you seen how oblivious Blaine is? I'd give it at least another week." Trent told him. The pair was talking to each other normally now, the whole argument over whose fault it was that they lost the key was long forgotten.

"But they don't _have_ that long to wait. They have to get the handcuffs off soon." Nick pointed out.

"True." Jeff supported.

"Does that mean this whole thing has been a complete waste of time?" Cameron asked the rest of them. He was getting smarter than they realised. He'd caught onto the conversation quickly despite the fact that he'd been listening to his invisible friend when the talk started.

"Possibly." Jesse sighed. Everyone wanted Kurt and Blaine to get together; they were made for each other.

"We could always try again if this fails." David reassured.

"There's no guarantee that this will fail anyway. There's always a chance that this could work." Just as Wesley Montgomery finished saying that there was a yell from outside the room.

"_I'm sick of this, Blaine._" They froze, it didn't sound good.

"You're_ sick of this? I'm stuck with you whining down my ear all freakin' day._"

That didn't sound like something Blaine would say. The Warblers jumped to their feet and sprinted to the door to watch the exchange. Kurt and Blaine were standing facing each other, a few feet away down the corridor. They were right up in each other's faces, which they had to be because of the handcuffs, but they looked beyond angry. The Warblers didn't realise that looks can be deceiving.

"Oh, _I'm sorry_; it must be so hard not to have to listen to people obsessing over you all day."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"There's no 'What solo do you want today, Blaine?' or 'How would you like us to shuffle behind you, Blaine?' It must be so difficult to not have the world revolve around you. The Warblers doesn't seem to fit as the name anymore, what about 'Blaine and the Pips'?"

Kurt was still acting of course, but this end part was sort of true. Blaine did get all the solos and all the attention but honestly, Kurt didn't care anymore. He was happy for his boyfriend. Dating the lead soloist was sort of awesome, even if it had only been a few hours.

"You're so right. I guess I do need a reality check. I was obviously the most important person in the world when the guys from my old school decided to beat the crap out of me!" It was the first thing that came out of his mouth but he flinched slightly as he said it. Luckily none of the Warblers noticed from the distance.

"Don't even try that sympathy crap; you know how I was treated at McKinley." Kurt sounded cold and harsh; he was a really good actor. He knew that none of this meant anything and the voice inside his head was still squealing at the fact that Blaine was his boyfriend.

"Yes Kurt, I do. You don't shut up talking about the school. If you miss your little friends so much, why don't you just go back to them?" It was as good a comeback as any. Blaine really wanted to avoid them talking about their lives before Dalton; the bullying and the hate. This was as close as he could get to stop from changing subject completely.

It was really hard to scream these things to each other. They knew the Warblers could see and hear them and that most of the school and probably some teachers could hear them. It was really nerve-wracking.

"You know what, maybe I will. _Your _idiot friends think it's appropriate to chain me to an asshole."

"Well the second we get these handcuffs off you can just clear off then, can't you? Because I can't even stand to be near you right now." Blaine was silently begging that this would be over soon. He was going to launch himself at his boyfriend and kiss it all away in a minute, and that would make the whole thing a complete waste of time.

"The sooner I get away from you the better. And as soon as I get away from here I am _never_ going to speak to you again."

"Less earache for me then." Blaine said bitterly. _End this please!_

"We're getting rid of these handcuffs." Kurt pulled at Blaine's arm and started to walk away.

"Don't touch me." Blaine said back, figuring that this fake version of himself wouldn't just accept that this was happening. Soon they were safely headed back to Blaine's room and out of earshot from the Warblers.

The Warblers were stood in a daze, Cameron was crying into a shocked Thad's shoulder and Nick and Jeff were confused.

"Still think there's a chance?" David asked Wes, after finally managing to speak. He, as well as everyone else that had heard that, was freaked out.

"Shit." Wes breathed out, and Wes wasn't exactly one to swear.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

Kurt closed the door to Blaine's room and then watched his boyfriend.

"You okay?" Before Kurt could say another word he was pinned up against the door with Blaine kissing him, not that he was about to complain about it.

"I'm so freakin' sorry. Please don't leave me." Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"I-I'm not. Why would you-?"

"Don't go back to McKinley yet. I only just got you." It was then that Kurt noticed the tears in Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine, you know I didn't mean any of that. Just like I know that you didn't mean it. I'm not really going anywhere."

"I know, but it scared me. I can't lose you yet. I only just realised how much of an idiot I was and-" Kurt kissed him to stop him from rambling.

"You've still got me, okay? Even if I do go back there we'll still be together. Are you okay now?" Blaine nodded.

"I'm sorry I freaked out."

"You'll be sorry that you keep apologising." Kurt teased.

"Right." Then Blaine realised where they were. "Oh, wow. I didn't even notice that I'd done that. I just pinned you against a door. Wow, I'm s-"

"If you dare apologise for that then I'm breaking up with you on the spot."

"I…okay."

***Le sigh* I didn't get to do another teeth- rotting ending. Oh, and **_**PorcelainN'Curly4Eva**_**, what do you mean you're sending me your dentist bill? I already warned you :)**

**See you at the next chapter! Keep reviewing!**


	22. Hell

**Author's Note:**** HELLO! I love you guys! For reading, reviewing, adding this to alerts, adding it to your ****favorites**** and all that jazz. I just love you. Thank you, again.**

**I have nothing to say about this chapter, other than that I question my state of mind when I wrote it. It's simply insane. I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22-Hell**

"Are we really going to just sit in here all day?" Blaine asked his boyfriend hesitantly.

"Um, no. I don't really know. There's not a lot we _can_ do and- oh, sorry." That's when Kurt's phone started ringing. Had he checked the caller ID he wouldn't have even considered picking it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey kiddo! How are you?"_ Kurt's heart may have stopped for a millisecond. His eye's widened.

"Oh, hey Dad!" Blaine was now a very pale shade of white and looked ready to pass out. Kurt had never been so scared of hearing his own father's voice. "Um, I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"_I'm doing okay. Don't worry; Carole's been watching what I eat while you were gone." _You could practically hear the smile in Burt's voice.

"That's good. So, was there any specific reason why you called?" Kurt asked, trying not to sound rude.

"_Well I was wondering if you were still planning on coming down this weekend."_ This weekend? Oh no. Kurt had completely forgotten he was supposed to be doing that. His week had been pretty busy what with the handcuffs and his boyfriend and –wow…this was a mess.

"This weekend?" Kurt's voice raising an octave. "That was this weekend?" Blaine looked confused and mouthed 'put it on speakerphone?' Kurt obliged so Blaine could hear what was going on.

"_Yeah. You still coming?"_

"Down to Lima? This weekend? As in for tomorrow?" Blaine had no trouble in understanding that.

There was no way that could happen. They couldn't leave school tonight because they were handcuffed together and were stuck on campus until Saturday if they wanted to leave then. Neither could drive because they were handcuffed together and wouldn't even be able to get in the car. Plus they couldn't go anywhere on their own because hello- they were handcuffed together!

"_Yeah, that isn't a problem, right?" _Everything Kurt had said about not lying to his dad was now a distant memory. Screw that promise to himself.

"Um. I'm not sure. See, I might be getting a lot of assignments today and I have a project due on Monday that I haven't started yet. Also, the Warblers have-"

"_This doesn't have anything to do with that Blaine kid, does it? Because I know how you-" _Kurt coughed to cut his dad off because this was on speakerphone and Blaine really didn't need to hear the end of that sentence just yet.

"No, no, it's nothing to do with him. I'm just _really_ busy, so I don't know if I'm going to be able to make it."

"_Well I gotta say Kurt it's a shame. But I guess I am going to be pretty busy myself at the garage anyway and if you're not going to be able to help then I wouldn't have seen you much anyway."_

"I guess so. I'll try to make it up to you next weekend?"

"_Okay. Bye kiddo, I love you."_

"I love you too Dad, bye." And thus ended the most horrible phone call of Kurt's life.

"Oh my God." Kurt groaned, burying his head in his boyfriend's chest. "I just told my dad a total lie. I don't lie to my dad."

"You told a few actually. The biggest being that it had nothing to do with me."

"You know, you're really not helping."

"I'm…" Blaine was about to say sorry but realised he wasn't allowed. "Insert word you don't want me to say, here."

"You are such a dork." Kurt laughed, despite being annoyed with himself that he'd lied.

"I know. But I know how close you are to your dad, and that must have been really hard for you. Thank you for not getting me killed."

The phone started ringing again and Kurt moaned against his boyfriend's chest. This, obviously, did not turn Blaine on in the slightest… And if it did, Blaine would like you to know that he's a teenage boy, he can't help it.

"I can't face another one. You answer it."

Blaine picked up the phone and had it on speaker straight after answering.

"Hello?"

"_Blaine!"_

"'Cedes?" Kurt moved away slightly as Blaine said this, looking at the phone questioningly.

"_Blaine, I'm so sorry. Tell Kurt I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. She just started talking and wouldn't stop and I snapped and I swear I didn't mean to but-"_

"'Cedes, what is it?" Kurt asked.

"_Kurt its Rachel. She wanted to know where I went yesterday and then I said it wasn't her business and then she was telling me that she had the right to know and she kept going on and on and wouldn't shut up and_-"

"Mercedes just tell us what it is."

"_I told her. Rachel. I told her about you and Blaine. And she ran out and I think she's going up to Dalton_."

"SHE'S WHAT?" Kurt and Blaine exclaimed in unison.

"_I'm really sorry. It was an accident. I thought I should warn you."_

"It's okay Mercedes just go back to class. We'll handle it." Kurt sighed.

"_I really am sorry guys."_

"We know. It's not your fault." The phone was cut off and the boys looked about ready to scream.

"Okay, so, you lied to your dad, didn't tell Mercedes about us getting together and now we've got an angry Rachel on her way." Blaine clarified. Kurt made a cute noise that was a cross between a whimper and a whine and buried himself in Blaine's chest again.

"This is so screwed up. It literally couldn't get any worse. If Rachel knows then all of New Directions will find out, so Finn will know, so my dad will find out and know I lied. Then I'll be disowned and be left with just you and Mercedes who actually care. And then Mercedes will find out about us and me not telling her and she'll leave me too!" Kurt was talking really fast and Blaine would have laughed had he not have sounded so panicked.

"That's a very active imagination there, Kurt. But at least in the unlikely event of everyone disowning you you'll still have me?" Blaine offered.

"You don't count. You'll be shot by assassins."

"Hey, look at me." Blaine said for the second time that morning. Kurt looked up and met his eyes. They were caring and made Kurt felt safe. "I'm not going anywhere. No one is going to hate you. Your dad and Mercedes will understand, New Directions will get over it and we'll both deal with Rachel. Together. Does that sound good?"

"What did I do to deserve you?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"I've been asking myself the same question." And as they kissed Kurt started to relax again and believed what Blaine had said. When the need for oxygen became too strong and they rested their foreheads together and smiled, Blaine added:

"And if you're really that worried that I'm going to get shot then I'll make sure I wear a bullet-proof vest." Kurt laughed softly.

"You might be in need of some earplugs too if Rachel's gonna be here."

"Good idea. I knew there was a reason I kept you around." He joked.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"You know, she might not even be coming. I know that Mercedes got in but Rachel might not. And maybe she won't be able to find us. We never did find out how Mercedes found my room." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt was getting a bit anxious by now; 'bit' being an understatement. He was terrified that Rachel was going to charge in on them, screaming and shouting. It was one thing hearing her hissy fits down the phone, but in person…the very thought made Kurt shudder. They'd tried watching a film but Kurt kept shifting nervously and couldn't calm down enough to enjoy it. Now they were simply lying on the bed facing each other.

"But this isn't Mercedes, Blaine. It's Rachel; she essentially gets whatever she wants. If she wants to come down here to yell at us, she'll do it. I love her and everything, but she can be so annoying."

"I know, but you could still be getting worried over nothing. There's always a chance that she got lost on the way here or something." Blaine told him.

"I doubt it." Kurt sighed.

"Stop worrying." Blaine said calmly, moving to kiss Kurt. Kurt immediately relaxed and started to play with Blaine's hair. They shifted so Blaine was practically on top of his boyfriend and kept kissing until-

"Kurt!" Yet again there was a voice from the doorway. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was going to be. The only girl in the world who could dress like a grandma and a toddler at the same time.

Blaine pulled back and looked down on Kurt- you know, for once.

"Why do your friends keep walking in on us in these kinds of positions?" He sighed.

"I wish I knew, but this may be slightly worse because Mercedes didn't walk in on us kissing. And you're still on top of me." Kurt added.

"Oh, right." Blaine got up and they both turned to Rachel.

"Um, hi." Kurt said awkwardly.

"What were…when did-? Huh?" Rachel was close to speechless, partly resembling a fish as her mouth opened and closed while she tried to form a sentence.

"Hi Rachel. So…Kurt's not ill anymore. Cool, right?" Blaine was only really saying anything because no one else was. This was already a weird situation.

"Are you two-?"

"Yeah." Kurt answered, already knowing the question. He really wished Rachel would actually finish a sentence for once.

"So this is obviously some kind of sexual thing gone wrong." Rachel stated. Kurt was now regretting hoping that she would finish a sentence. Why did everyone seem to think that when they first saw them?

"It's really not." Blaine stated back.

"There's really no need to be embarrassed. I have two gay dads and I constantly ask them about their sex life. I'm perfectly comfortable with-"

"You do _what_?" Kurt was horrified.

"I ask my dads about their sex life." Rachel repeated, like that was the most normal thing to do in the world.

"Wh-why, why would you do that?" Kurt stuttered. That thought was horrifying.

"I was curious. I wanted to know how gay guys have sex and they told me that-" Rachel was cut off again.

"You really don't need to finish that sentence." Blaine stopped her. He was fully aware that Kurt wasn't comfortable in talking about that.

"I don't understand why you don't want to talk about that when you've both been-" Was the girl ever going to get the chance to finish what she wanted to say?

"Oh my God, Rachel. We aren't having sex! We got together less than twenty four hours ago." Kurt almost yelled, blushing.

"Oh, there's no need to say any more. I understand." _Thank God! _"You were friends with benefits." She exaggerated a wink.

"NO!" Kurt and Blaine shouted. Rachel gave a look that said 'I don't believe you'.

"Basically, my friends are insane and decided that chaining us together was an ordinary way to get people together." Blaine explained.

"Oh, well that's kind of genius, seeing as it worked." Kurt opened his mouth to think of a comeback but couldn't find one that was appropriate.

"So Rachel, was there a reason that you drove all the way down here? Other than just to annoy us." Kurt questioned.

"Yes. So when Mercedes so kindly informed me of your predicament I decided that it was only in my greatest of interests that I should offer my assistance."

"Rach, I know this is a private school but you don't have to use complex words." Kurt told her honestly.

"Oh. Really? But seeing as Blaine is so dapper I figured he'd talk like that." Offensive much?

"No, I don't." Blaine didn't know if that was an insult or not, he chose to just ignore it.

"How exactly did you plan on helping us?" Kurt changed the subject.

"I brought this." As soon as the item was pulled out of the bag they didn't even realise that Rachel had brought with her the two boys gasped. Their eyes widened, their jaws dropped and their heads started spinning.

The two couldn't get out of the bed quick enough, stumbling slightly in their haste to get as much distance between them and Rachel as possible.

"How is killing us supposed to help?" Blaine shrieked, both him and Kurt still retreating.

"What?" Rachel looked at the knife in her hand and realised what the pair must be thinking. "Oh, no, that's not what I was going to do. I thought I could use this to unlock them."

"You are going nowhere near us with that thing. It's dangerous." Kurt stated.

"Come on, guys. I'll be careful." Rachel took a step towards them.

"NO!" They both screamed, hitting the wall with a thud, they were stuck and Rachel was still advancing on them. She had a crazed, excited look in her eye and she was wielding the knife like a creep on a horror film. It was not a good look for her.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"So we go in there, say we're sorry and leave. It shouldn't take long." Wes voiced his plan. And we all know how well his plans work.

"I don't see why I have to apologise, actually I don't even know why you brought me with you." Thad said honestly.

"Well Thad, all the Warblers should apologise and it seemed appropriate that the council members were the ones to apologise on behalf of everyone. You're a council member, so you're coming with us." David explained. Of course he was going to back up his best friend.

"Even though this is all _his_ fault." Thad motioned to Wes.

"I can hear you, you know. And I didn't hear you complaining at the time, you went along with it so you're as much to blame. Was _I_ the one to lose the key? No. So it's not _all _my fault, only partly." Damn you technicality.

"How many times do I have to say that it was Trent? _He_ lost the key, not me." Thad defended.

"Or so you say." Wes inputted. Thad looked to about to argue back so David intervened.

"Look, Wes we don't have any proof that it was Thad's fault." Wes couldn't believe that David wasn't on his side and Thad looked smug, but David hadn't finished. "But Thad, it _is_ just your word against his."

Wes looked triumphant and stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

"Oh real mature." Just as Wes was about to start arguing back they saw Blaine's room in front of them and noticed that the door was open.

"…_I'll be careful_." The end of the sentence drifted out of the room and the three boys heard Kurt and Blaine scream the word no just before they could see into the room.

The first thing they noticed, or rather the first people they noticed, were Kurt and Blaine. They were backed against a wall looking scared and alert. They had to have been walking backwards into it or something like that because they weren't standing upright properly and looked sort of slouched. Apart from the obviously fearful expressions they sported both had messy hair from where they had been laying down. Klaine looked straight at them as soon as they appeared.

"What-?" Just before David could ask what was happening another figure turned to face them. As soon as they had seen her, they had no idea how they hadn't noticed before. In front of them was a girl that had to be around their age. She had dark, straight hair and was wearing a hideous sweater, a patterned skirt, long socks and disgusting shoes. Even David thought her clothes should be criminal.

Then a stream of light caught the item in her hand and the blade of a knife was reflecting towards them, making its presence known. Less than a split second after the Warblers had noticed the knife there was another thud and Thad was on the floor- passed out.

"Thad! Dude, wake up. Speak to me." David crouched next to him immediately. Thad had suddenly fainted forwards and was sprawled out over the doorway, David also inside the room to help him.

Wes walked forwards cautiously and drew his gavel from his pocket; he always carried it with him.

"Now I don't know who you are, or how you got here but put the knife down." Wes spoke like a true professional; slowly and uncertainly and yet calmly.

"What?" Rachel was confused. "No, this is all some sort of misunderstanding. You see-"

"Please Rachel, please drop the knife." Blaine pleaded. He was past being scared; he was freakin' petrified.

"So, _Rachel,_" Wes now knew the girl's name. "Will you drop the knife for me?"

"If you'd just listen to me I could explain that-"

"See Jeff, I told you they were faking. There's no way they'd be able to hate each other that quickly. And they looked well too smitten to be fighting." Nick's determined voice was heard before the couple walked into the room, somehow not seeing Rachel and Wes in the middle of the room or David crouched on the floor. They also didn't notice that they had just walked over Thad.

"I guess you were right but…woah." Jeff had trailed off as they saw the look on Klaine's faces and looked around to see Thad, David, Wes and-

"Arghh, she's got a knife!" Nick yelled. The couple grabbed at each other and were suddenly shaking.

"Please don't hurt me. Hurt Wes, he's not as precious. Ooh… or the gavel." Jeff pleaded.

"Yeah, hurt the gavel." Wes was going to yell at them for suggesting that anyone hurt his precious gavel when there was an incredibly long, high- pitched and deafening scream from the doorway. Everyone in the room that was conscious winced from the volume of it and Rachel's grip loosened enough for her to drop her weapon.

It landed a little too close for comfort to the poor boys that were pinned against a wall and Blaine whimpered as he edged further away. By the time anyone could register what had just happened there was another thud and Cameron- being the one that screamed- had landed not-so-elegantly in a heap next to Thad, narrowly avoided landing on the pair that were already on the floor.

Looking around the room there was Kurt and Blaine against a wall, their breathing heavy and hearts pounding- and not in a good way. Nick and Jeff were clutching each other with their eyes wide and their jaws hanging open. Wes was in the middle of the room in a daze, with a vice grip on his most loved and treasured position. Rachel was stood not so far away, trying to comprehend what had happened. Thad and Cameron were unconscious with David sat in-between them. It was David that spoke.

"_Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"_

**..Yeah, what the hell have I written? The ending is kinda crazy but hey- so am I? **

**There aren't going to be many more chapters left and it's weird because part of me never wants it to end and part of me can't wait to finish this story. What did ya think? Do you love me enough to review? :D See ya next chapter!**


	23. Huh?

**Author's Note:**** So, I'm sorry this is a short chapter, and that it took a while for me to update. If you don't care why it took so long then just skip on over this note and read. I hope you like the chapter anyway.**

**So, I would have written and updated on Sunday but Word wouldn't open and then my laptop took SIX HOURS to update, during which I couldn't use anything. I fixed Microsoft Word, but it wasn't worth the six hour wait.**

**Yesterday I couldn't update because I had to go on this weird Treetop Trek thing with my family. You basically do challenges way up in the air and it's scary as hell. At one point I was over 10 metres up and I slipped, almost had a panic attack and thought I was gonna die. It was an experience to say the least.**

**Currently, every muscle hurts from yesterday and I'm bruised from falling into a platform but yeah, I had to write for you guys!**

**Long author's note is long, sorry. I'll try and get the next chapter up whenever I can and I'll be sure to make it longer. This story is nearing the end now so I'm trying not to make the ending seem too rushed. **

**Chapter 23- Huh?**

"_Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"_

"She tried to kill us." Blaine breathed out, being more than a little startled about the whole thing.

"Oh puh_-lease_ Blaine. I did not." Rachel spoke with attitude.

"Seriously, who is this girl?" Wes aimed the question at the whole room.

"Oh, I'm Rachel Berry, I'm sure you must have heard of me?" The brunette strode forward and extended a hand to Wes, speaking brightly. Wes looked down at her hand in shock but didn't shake it.

"Um, no?" He had no idea who this was, was he supposed to know? She dropped her hand but didn't look at all deflated by it. In fact, she was still smiling widely.

"I'm officially known as a co-captain of the New Directions but everyone knows that I'm really the lead. Naturally I get all the solos unless Mr Schuester gets the stupid idea of letting the other, less-talented singers have a go. Finn and I usually have the duets, probably because we have so much chemistry on stage. I'm sure if you heard me singing that you'd recognise my talent immediately." The girl rabbited on; nothing she was saying was actually getting processed in Wes' mind properly.

"Rachel, get over yourself. Everyone in that club is just as talented as you, they deserve to sing too. Why would Wes know who you are? He's never met you before. And Rach, stop pining over my brother already, it's not gonna happen anytime soon." Kurt informed her, that girl could be so arrogant sometimes.

"Kurt, you know it's only a matter of time before he realises that he's head over heels for me." He rolled his eyes to her comment but decided not to reply. What was the point?

"You're one of Kurt's friends?" Wes eyed her up suspiciously, debating mentally whether he had the right to accuse her of being a spy.

"That's still under consideration actually. Considering she just went for me and my boyfriend- with a knife!" Kurt inputted.

"Yeah, what's all that about? We only just got together and this is a little more extreme than a death threat." Blaine followed. And cue for those words to be processed in three, two, one…

"What?" Wes and David yelled in sync. Nick and Jeff would have joined in but they were busy basking in their own glory of realising when they were being fooled.

"I knew it!" Wes exclaimed proudly a second later. Everyone conscious in the room eyed him up questioningly. "Okay, fine, I didn't know it. I just always wanted to say that. Damn, you two are good actors."

"I knew it." Nick said smugly in a sing song voice.

"Urgh, fine. Yes, Kurt and I are boyfriends now." The boys looked pretty satisfied with that.

"My plan worked." Wes said unsurely. "Oh wow…it actually worked." Wes would have hugged David in that moment but seeing as he was sandwiched in-between the two people who had just fainted he decided to go for the next best thing- Nick and Jeff.

They hugged him back, happy for him.

"I'm not a failure!"

"See, this is why we didn't tell you straight away." Kurt pointed out. "We're never going to hear the end of this now."

"That and, we were kinda busy…" Blaine rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Really?" David waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, shit no, not like that." Blaine backtracked.

"Why Mr. Anderson. Was that swearing really necessary? Honestly, suggestive and inappropriate language use, what kind of influence had Mr. Hummel had on you?" Wes mocked.

Blaine flushed red, not being able to think of anything to defend himself.

"You two can talk. Wes, David, you're both in the middle of two guys right now, looks like you're getting more action than us." Kurt somehow managed to finish that sentence without laughing. Rachel laughed incredulously and Blaine's embarrassment quickly faded as Wes and David's intensified.

Wes sprang away from his embrace with Niff, coughing awkwardly. David stayed where he was.

"I'd uh, move right now, but my foot is trapped underneath Cameron." David muttered weakly, not that anyone was actually listening to him.

"You did not just say that, Kurt Hummel." Wes said once he could form words once again.

"You know what, I believe I did."

"Yay!" Jeff exclaimed. "There's so much gay love in the room!" He bounded over to Klaine with his boyfriend close behind and the two couples hugged, laughing at the randomness of Jeff's comment.

"I'm gonna puke." Wes mumbled. "Ouch! What was that for?" He glared half-heartedly at Rachel who had just hit him; thank goodness she didn't have that knife in her hand.

"Your homophobe is showing."

"I don't have a problem with gays. I just…that's sickening!" There was a two second pause before he yelped again. "Stop hitting me!"

"Try again, Wesley. And be nice." By now Blaine, Jeff, Kurt and Nick had all stopped hugging and were standing in a line. Kurt and Blaine in the middle with Nick leaning on Blaine and Jeff leaning on Kurt. Wes turned to them and sighed.

"I'm sorry. You aren't sickening at all. You guys are awesome." Wes said with very little enthusiasm.

"You're almost there with the apology, Wes." Blaine admitted.

"I think you missed a bit off the end though." Jeff said.

"Yeah, just a little bit." Nick agreed.

"We're waiting." Kurt prompted. Wes huffed and said the next statement in a pained voice.

"When I called you sickening I was obviously deluded by the gavels than infest my brain. Clearly, gavels are only inanimate objects."

"That wasn't so hard now Wes was it?" Blaine mocked. He'd been looking forward to a moment like this ever since he'd been made to say that gavels were awesome. They were currently even on the tortured speech level.

"Okay, okay, I get your point." Wes sighed.

"You guys are insane." Everyone turned to Rachel, actually having forgotten she was there up until that moment. "Well don't stop, its' fun to watch." The boys looked at her suspiciously for a little bit before deciding that it was a little creepy to talk for her amusement and making excuses to leave.

"Well I better go and polish my gavel." Wes lied, moving to exit the room. "But we're not done talking about how you lied about this." He gestured to Kurt and Blaine on his way out, who rolled their eyes.

"I suppose I'd better go to lunch now." Nick admitted truthfully.

"Wow, I almost forgot to eat. Bye Klaine, bye Rachel." Jeff said.

"Yeah, bye guys." Nick agreed, leaving with his boyfriend.

"Can we talk somewhere where we aren't going to get disturbed?" Rachel asked the two remaining people still standing up.

"Sure, we can either go to my room or-" Kurt began to speak, already making to leave. Rachel stopped to pick up her knife just as David spoke.

"You guys can't just leave me here. A little help?" He was still trapped between the two that had collapsed in shock.

"You'll figure something out." Kurt shrugged.

"Good luck." Rachel said as she left the room after Kurt and Blaine.

Suddenly, Blaine's head appeared from around the door again.

"Oh, and shut the door on your way out, thanks mate."

"What? But…" They'd already left. He looked down at Thad and Cameron. His foot had fallen asleep and he wasn't exactly comfortable on the floor like that.

"Thad, wake up. Cameron?" He sighed, before speaking a little louder and aiming his voice to the door. "Help? Somebody? Anybody? HELP ME!"

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

Kurt and Blaine were bored. They were sitting in one of the student rooms, the one where they'd sung _Baby, It's Cold Outside_. The couch was comfortable enough but they were stuck watching Rachel talk animatedly about New Directions, Finn and most importantly her. She was pacing back and forth…and back and forth and back and forth and so on. It was dull to say the least.

Blaine had his elbows on his knees and was leaning his face in his hands whereas Kurt was simply leaning on Blaine.

"Rachel?" Kurt stopped her talking after a particularly loud exhale from Blaine. "Did you really come over here and skip school just to talk about yourself?"

"Of course not Kurt. But you won't let me help you." Rachel stated.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't let you help, I said that you couldn't use a knife to help." Kurt said tiredly.

"That's good, it means I can help right? 'Cause I have more help coming." Blaine was immediately suspicious of Rachel's sudden happiness in saying that.

"What kind of help? A chainsaw? An axe? Did you hire assassins?"

"…No?"

"What is it with you and assassins?" Kurt asked in an amused tone. "You're being really paranoid, Blaine."

"I know, but have you never the saying 'just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you'?" _Oh, Blaine…_

"Seriously though, what do you mean by more help?" Kurt asked, his eyes narrowed. He no longer trusted Rachel's actions. That's when they heard it.

"_Rachel? _Rach_? Hello? Rachel_?" The voice was far away but was gradually coming closer, Kurt recognised it immediately.

"Tell me you didn't. Please say you weren't that stupid." Rachel just shrugged.

"In here!" She yelled. The guy turned around the corner and saw Rachel inside the room.

"Oh, there you are." (_I've been looking for you forever…Sorry, couldn't resist)._ "So I got your text. What did you mean by 'Go to Dalton, Kurt needs you.'? I thought they had a- Oh, hey Kurt."

Blaine was pale yet again and Kurt was dreading what was coming next. The boy's eyes suddenly travelled downwards and he looked at Blaine-

"Dude, what did you do to my brother?"

**I don't even have to write the name for you to know who that was. It's possible that New Directions will make appearances to see what they can do to get rid of their handcuffs, who'd you like to see? :) I love you guys for reading, let me know what you thought in a review and who you want next chapter. Thanks see you then!**


	24. Awkward

**Author's Note:**** It's me! But you knew that…so this chapter basically refused to be written, but I did it! It was going to be longer but I got stuck and I didn't really want to make you guys wait any longer. 'Cause you're awesome! Especially if you review. Anyway…you NEED to read the bottom note, it's important, but like, after this chapter. Happy reading peeps!**

**Chapter 24- Awkward**

"I…uh, I…" Blaine stammered, speechless. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? Finn looked too angry to listen to the explanation about the Warblers and their idea of a plan but there _was_ no other explanation.

The fact that Kurt and Blaine were together now made it so much worse. If they were still friends it would be sufficiently less awkward to explain. They would just say it was a prank gone wrong.

But they weren't just friends. Blaine would never again say that about Kurt if he could help it. He wouldn't lie about his feelings anymore, not to himself or to anyone else. But sitting with his boyfriend's Frankenteen stepbrother standing across from him made him feel unbelievably small.

The height difference between the two of them was huge when they were standing, let alone with Blaine sitting down. Now the distance between the two of them was comical. Not that anyone was in the mood for laughing right now. Especially not Frankenteen himself. But it was the look on Finn's face, not how tall he was that made Blaine feel tiny.

"Finn, before you start threatening Blaine, it's not what you think." Kurt said calmly. Well, he wasn't exactly calm, but he wasn't scared of Finn, more of what he'd do to Blaine and if he'd tell his dad.

Finn was fiercely protective of Kurt now, he was yet to realise that Blaine wasn't any kind of threat to Kurt and hadn't and wouldn't hurt him. Sure when they had fallen the six times before the last two (which were more emotional than physical and definitely romantic) it had hurt, but neither of them was to blame for those.

"And what is it that I'm thinking, Kurt? What am I supposed to think?" Finn wasn't angry, not at all. He was nothing short of furious. Who the hell was this Blaine guy and why the hell was he chained to his brother? What the hell was going on? And why couldn't Finn stop saying hell?

"You're thinking that Blaine has hurt me when I promise he hasn't, and I know he wouldn't." Kurt looked over to Blaine with a small reassuring smile. Blaine looked terrified, and twice in one day thinking you were going to die isn't a good thing for a person. He was pale and slightly shaky.

"Finn," He turned to his brother again. "Please don't threaten my boyfriend right now; Rachel already tried to attack us with a knife."

"She did _what?_" Rachel had been standing out of the way up until that point, happy to watch Finn shouting. She was actually kind of proud that she was the cause of this, which was really weird when you thought about it. Her ex was yelling at her best friend and she was happy about it. Well, Rachel was a strange person…

"You tried to kill my brother?" Finn asked, more confused than angry now. "Actually, no, you tried to kill your best friend?"

"Of course not, I was just trying to help them." Rachel said slightly unsurely.

"Help them with what? Assisted suicide?" You had to give Finn credit for actually knowing what that was. Maybe he was more intelligent when he was angry?

"No." Rachel spoke firmly. "I thought I could just-"

"No Rachel, that's the thing. You didn't think. You never think about the consequences of your actions, do you? You just do things without thinking of other people and their feelings." That was obviously a blow at their last break up. Funny how quickly the subject changed from Rachel being a suspected murderer.

"At least I didn't sleep with somebody else!" Rachel yelled.

"We weren't even together then! And you were going to sleep with Jesse!" Finn pointed out.

"But I didn't." Rachel screamed back.

"Well I didn't know that at the time. Just get over it already." Finn huffed.

"No I won't! You get over what I did with Puck. At least I didn't get pregnant like Quinn. She's only using you so she'll get Prom Queen. And at least I still have my virginity for someone that actually cares about me. You lost yours to the second biggest slut in McKinley. The biggest being your precious girlfriend!" Rachel literally screamed the whole of that; the girl had a good set of lungs that was for sure. And she wasn't even done yet.

"President of the celibacy club? She had _sex_ with your _best friend_ and led you to believe that you were the _father_. You were a freakin' virgin. What kind of bitch does that? And what kind of idiot would actually get back with someone like that? But you do what you want with your life, 'cause I honestly don't give a _shit!_"

Finn would have retaliated but he was in shock. That was a lot to take in even for somebody who processed things quickly; Finn didn't. Rachel seemed to have some kind of fire in her eyes and she was breathing really heavily now.

Kurt and Blaine were both impressed and yet bored with what had just happened. Finn and Rachel had both had some pretty good comebacks but they weren't exactly there to watch a Finchel argument.

Kurt knew that Rachel still had feelings and anger aimed towards his brother and it must hurt her to see him with Quinn but there was nothing to be done about it. He felt sorry for the girl, but pining after Finn all the time wasn't good for her. Finn was still confused, and he wasn't the brightest of people in the world. They could solve whatever this was in their own time. The tension in the room was unbearable.

"Will you two please stop getting at each other's throats all the time? This isn't the time or the place for any of this." Finn snapped out of his daze at the sound of his stepbrother's voice, he'd actually forgotten he was there. This was stupid because it was Kurt's school…

"Oh, right. I repeat, what did you do to my brother?" Blaine cowered under Finn's gaze.

"Never fear, Puckosaurus is here!" Everyone looked over to the doorway and saw Noah Puckerman holding a fake superhero pose. He dropped his arms and smiled cheerily.

"The hell?" Finn mumbled.

"Oooh let me guess what's going on here." Puck said excitedly, entering the room properly. "Okay…" He looked over to Finn and Rachel. "Unresolved tension of previous failed relationships." He looked just at Finn. "Anger and confusion…hmmm." Finally he saw Kurt and Blaine. "Get some Hummel. I'm proud of you, Princess." Puck said in an impressed tone.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked in shock. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to call me that? Anyway, I was mid-conversation with Finnocence here when he got a text and walked off. I decided to follow him because I was slightly pissed that he'd just walked off and left me without word of warning and when I realised we were at Dalton I wanted to check you were okay. Seems like you're capable of getting into trouble all by yourself." He winked suggestively.

"But-" Kurt stuttered.

"Dude, I'm not gonna judge you. Sex is sex." Puck shrugged.

"They better bloody not have had sex." Finn exclaimed.

"Why not? Jealous because you're not getting any?" Puck defended calmly.

"It's my little brother!" Finn shrieked.

"Finn! I'm three months older than you! And what I do with my life doesn't concern you." Kurt probably should have denied the sex part somewhere in that…

"I can picture it now. It would be really hot sex." The boys all froze and turned to Rachel in slow motion, having forgotten her presence again. People would have forgotten Blaine because he wasn't talking but seeing as they were discussing Klaine that was impossible.

Puck was smirking and Finn looked horrified. Kurt and Blaine were more shocked than anything else.

"No Rachel, just… _no_."

"Well I'm sorry but you're both really hot. I can't help thinking about it." Rachel stated. Suddenly Finn rubbed his hands over his face and groaned.

"Cannot undo mental images."

"Dude! That's your brother!"

"Finn!"

"Are you sure you're straight?" Puck laughed.

"It's not freakin' funny. My head is messed up."

"If we walked out now, do you think they'd notice?" Blaine whispered to Kurt, sending shivers down his back. Kurt turned to his boyfriend who had relaxed more now that no one in the room was angry at him, he was smiling happily.

"I doubt they would, but if we leave they'd parade around the whole of Dalton looking for us." Kurt pointed out.

"Well we can't have that." Blaine teased.

"No we can't. We'd be the one's getting in trouble." Kurt stated.

"Oh." Blaine said simply. "But what if we locked them in here?" He suggested. The pair stopped and looked around the room.

"There's too much stuff in here to break. What if they like jumping on furniture too?"

"But you couldn't blame them for that. It's fun!" Blaine exclaimed. Obviously it wasn't overly loud; they were still speaking in a hushed tone.

"You'd be the one paying for the damage." Kurt said. "And it won't be like the last time you almost destroyed the furniture."

"That was one time! And how was I supposed to know that expensive leather chairs would show up footprints?"

"You shouldn't have been standing on it. And next time I won't be there to help you clean it up. You can fix your own mess."

"Then whose mess is this?" Blaine gestured around them.

"This isn't a mess. It's an awkward situation. And it's ours." Kurt explained.

"Awww!" The boys stopped and looked behind them; Puck was crouching down behind the sofa, watching them with a dopey grin on his face. It turned to embarrassment when he realised that he'd said that out loud.

"Did you just 'awww' at us, Noah?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"…No. Maybe. You didn't hear anything. I'll deny it." Puck said frantically, having totally lost his composure for a minute.

"How long have you been there anyway?" Blaine asked, figuring there was no reason to be scared of Puck right now.

"Long enough. There's another Finchel argument so I decided to watch you two instead." Sure enough, they turned to the others in the room and they were yelling at each other again.

"But I don't see how this is my fault!" Rachel shrieked.

"You're the one who said they'd have hot sex. If you hadn't have been going on about it, I wouldn't have got it trapped in my head!" Finn yelled back.

"You know you were thinking that anyway! It's true!"

"Wow, they can't last five minutes without hating each other, can they?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, they're pretty screwed up at the moment. It's Finn and Rachel; it'll get sorted out eventually." Puck said calmly before changing the subject. "So listen, dudes, I don't know what's going on with you or if you're together or what. But you're a great couple and I want you just to know that."

"You're not going all soppy on me now are you?" Kurt teased.

"No way. You know I'm still badass. But Blaine," He turned to him. "Kurt here is my boy, and I guess you're _his _boy now, so I want you to look after him. If you hurt him I _will_ hurt you, juvie or no juvie. But you seem like a pretty cool guy and I'm trusting you with this, okay?"

"Yes. And I definitely don't intend to hurt him." Blaine added. He was slightly confused, he'd expected threats but not one's like that. If Kurt was Puck's boy and Blaine was Kurt's…it kind of sounded like Puck had called him his grandson, which was really creepy. Blaine just threw the thought out of his head before he looked too far into it. He knew what Puck had meant.

"Are you two going to stop your lame lovers tiff now and actually help?" Puck called out to Finn and Rachel, already moving to sit down opposite Kurt and Blaine. Finn and Rachel huffed and sat down at opposite ends of the seat, Puck awkwardly choosing to sit in-between them.

"Do any of you actually have any ideas that would help? Because Rachel's idea wasn't exactly helpful." You couldn't blame Kurt for feeling slightly sceptical about this.

"Yeah, preferably no ideas like that one." Blaine agreed. That would probably haunt his nightmares…

"Why, what did Rachel do?"

"She went for them with a knife." Finn said bitterly. Puck spun his head round to look at Rachel so fast that he almost got head-rush.

"Not cool." He stated.

"Admittedly it wasn't the greatest of ideas but at least I did something. I don't hear any of your ideas." Rachel defended.

"Rach, to be fair, Finn and Puck only found out about this ten minutes ago." Blaine said hesitantly. As nice as Rachel could be, you didn't want to get on the wrong side of someone with a weapon.

"Well what have you two tried so far?" Rachel asked. 

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and then at the handcuffs, then at Rachel and then at the floor. What _had_ they done? They'd talked about getting the handcuffs off, then they'd had a day out, then Kurt was ill and wow…they hadn't really done anything.

"You haven't tried anything have you?" Rachel questioned.

"Not exactly…" Kurt admitted.

"Been enjoying yourselves too much?" Puck gave another suggestive wink. Finn was beginning to look ill from those kinds of comments.

"How many times do I have to say that we're not having-"

"Dolphin!"

_Dolphin? How could you be having dolphin?_ The thought flashed through Finn's mind before he processed what was happened.

Kurt had barely enough time to process the voice before he had a lap full of Brittany. The girl almost managing to tip over the chair as she pounced on it.

"Kurtie!" Brittany exclaimed proudly. "I missed you!"

"You too Britt. What are you doing here?" Kurt asked kindly, albeit a little shocked. Rachel, Finn, Puck and Blaine were all sat in complete shock. How did people manage to find this room so easily?

"San saw Puck following Finn so I followed San and she agreed to drive me here." Brittany explained.

"And where's Santana now?" Kurt questioned her. Brittany had her arms around his neck and was playing with the back of Kurt's hair. _Shocking, I know; Kurt let someone touch his hair…other than Blaine._ Kurt didn't mind simply because it was Brittany.

"She's just parking. She told me that she wouldn't be long. I missed you Kurtie." Then she leant in to kiss him and everyone's eyes widened, but Kurt leant his head further back.

"I can't kiss you Britt." Puck and Brittany were visibly deflated by this.

"But you're an awesome kisser!" She whined. Then she brightened up again. "Is it because you're a dolphin?"

"Yeah, and because Blaine-" Brittany cut him off and turned to Blaine.

"Are you Kurt's dolphin now?" She asked excitedly, her arms dropping from his boyfriend's neck.

Blaine of course had no idea what a dolphin was. Well, he knew it was an animal, obviously, but he was clearly human. So what was Brittany asking? He looked at Kurt and saw him mouthing the words 'say yes'. He looked back to Brittany.

"Um, yes." He posed it more as a question than a statement but it seemed to be enough for Brittany because she started squealing and then launched herself at Blaine.

"Yay!" Blaine was more confused than ever but he hugged the girl back none-the-less.

"What's a dolphin?" He mouthed to Kurt. Kurt just smiled and shook his head. He could explain later, it wasn't important. Brittany finally pulled back slightly from Blaine and looked at him with her head tilted to the side.

"You're cute." She said happily.

"Thanks," Blaine said, simply because he couldn't think of anything appropriate to say in that moment. He would have added _I think…_ to the end of that but he didn't want to sound rude.

"Are you and Kurtie going to have gaybies?" She asked excitedly. Finn started choking on his own spit so Puck slapped him hard on the back. Brittany was still staring at Blaine intensely.

"…I…um…" Blaine was stuck. He _really_ didn't know what to say now. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, he was saved from yet another interruption in the form of a New Directions member.

"What the-?"

"SANNY!" Brittany jumped off Blaine and ran up to the girl to give her a crushing hug. "Look!"

Santana looked questioningly around the room. Rachel didn't even look at her and was scowling, so no surprises there. Puck just appeared normal. Finn looked ill. And…_oh_. Now Santana was smirking.

"Wanky!" Kurt just sighed and tipped his head back onto his chair to look up at the ceiling. This was going to be a long day.

**HELLO AGAIN! If I seem crazy right now, it's from writing Brittany, I needed to get in the right mind set, or something. I don't care, it's an excuse. **

**Oh, right, I'm rambling…ANYWAY, I need your help. I'm really stuck right now. I know what's gonna happen with the handcuffs and like, that last two or three chapters of this but I don't know what's gonna happen right now. So, I figure what happens next is up to YOU GUYS! **

**Do you want more ND members? What do you want them to do? It's your choice! Almost anything can happen as long as it doesn't involve the handcuffs being taken off; I know what's happening there. Like, if you want Klaine to ditch ND and make out, request it…Probably shouldn't have suggested that now…**

**Anyway, review with thoughts on this chapter and what you want to or think should happen next. You never know, it could be written. Your name will get a mention; I won't take credit for it. Thanks! Love you guys! See you next chapter! ...I'm so hyper…**


	25. Strange

**Author's Note:**** …Yeah, I'm really sorry. I **_**never**_** intend to take this long to update again…I had writer's block, and then life got in the way. So, sorry.  
><strong> 

**I also feel like I need to apologise for how hyper I was last chapter, it happens sometimes, but I swear I wasn't drunk or on drugs or something. I'm just not that type of person.**

**Now, the ideas I asked for, thank you to: TheGleekyCauldron, Galacticexplorer12, ohsokookykatie, .Black, Rachel (anon), acciojubjubbird, alovestorytoldincupsofcoffee , Nurse Kate, 08trekker, and esinger for all their suggestions. Also thanks to everyone else that reviewed and read this so far.**

**I don't actually know what ideas I did use, 'cause I got confused, but to those of you that requested a make out, maybe if you review again you'll get it next chapter ;)**

**This was originally going to be longer but I couldn't make you lot wait anymore. Thanks for sticking with me; you have every right to be annoyed. Just remember, it's writer's block that you should be angry with, not me :) I hope you enjoy the story anyway.**

**Chapter 25- Strange**

"Because _that's_ going to help." Puck rolled his eyes at Finn's latest idea; it involved some paperclips, a large stone and a duck. It was better simply not to ask.

"It could do. You don't know." Finn defended weakly.

"That's a stupid idea." Brittany muttered, and if Brittany thought it was stupid, something had to be wrong.

"Well what do you think, then? If you're so clever." Finn huffed, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. He looked like a moody little kid, it was actually quite adorable but everyone decided just to ignore his expression.

"_I think_ that Kurt and Blaine would have incredibly steamy sex, and I'd wanna watch it." Santana stated matter-of-factly. Of course, Finn hadn't been asking for those types of thoughts, and he scowled at the thought of his brother doing _that_.

"Oooh, me too. Can I watch too?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Will you stop with that already?" Kurt sighed. "This is supposed to be about the handcuffs."

"Let me have a look at them." Puck offered. Kurt and Blaine held out their wrists and Puck inspected the chain and cuffs.

"Yeah, I was right. You know, these are actually really good quality handcuffs. It doesn't matter how much a person's gonna struggle, they'd never manage to twist free." Suddenly Puck stared off into the distance and a glazed look crossed his eyes. "Yeah, I gotta get myself some handcuffs."

"Gee, thanks Noah, you made me feel so much better." Kurt rolled his eyes. Would anyone have an idea to get the handcuffs off?

"I don't see what the problem is anyway. Let's face it, you're both hot, why don't you just start making the most of that and have some fun under the sheets?" Santana winked suggestively.

Kurt sighed. There wasn't even any point in saying something in reply, no one was listening anyway. _Why_ were all of his friends mentally insane or irritating?

"_Please_ stop." Finn begged. "I _really_ don't want to be thinking about my brother doing that."

"I do." All the guys turned to glare at Rachel.

"Rachel, with respect; go get a life." Puck told her calmly. "Now people, focus please. My boy here is after our help, and we're not helping."

"But the handcuffs-" Brittany protested.

"Are not needed any more." Puck cut her off. "They're joined at the hip anyway. So if none of you are going to help then leave, alright? Kurt doesn't need any more trouble in his life. Are we clear?"

Puck was awesome. He actually called Kurt by his first name for once and he really understood. It was apparent that he'd grown up a lot since the time he was a jerk that threw Kurt in dumpsters.

"Urgh, fine." Santana groaned. "You're no fun anymore." She stood up and sauntered around to the back of Kurt and Blaine's chair. She then proceeded to grab their handcuff chain and pull up on it with such a force that Klaine were almost lifted out of their seats.

"What are you doing?"

"Look Porcelain, do you want to get out of this thing or not?" She looked up from where she was inspecting the chain to glare at him.

"Of course I do, but-"

"Then shut up and let me get to work." Santana let go of the chain with one hand and reached into her hair to pull out a razor blade.

"Woah." Finn cried out in alarm. "What is with you girls and blades? Killing Kurt won't help… well, maybe a little if you kill Blaine but-"

"I swear to the God I don't believe in, Finn if you don't stop threatening my boyfriend I'll show your mom you internet history, tell her where you really were last week and make sure she finds out about the collection of magazines and tapes you have in the bottom of your wardrobe."

"How did you know about that?"

"That's not the only thing I know about. Hey Puck, have you seen Finn's video game with the pink cover and-"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Don't tell him that!" But Puck's eyes lit up.

"You saw that too? I thought I was the only one with that blackmail material on him. Yeah with the sparkly-"

"SHUT UP!" Finn screamed in a pitch he didn't previously know he was capable off. Kurt and Puck sniggered. "It's not even mine, okay?"

"Is that why I have video evidence of you celebrating at getting the high score?" Kurt laughed.

"As much as I enjoy watching Finnocence squirm there's a genius at work here and you're distracting me." Santana pointed out matter-of-factly.

She moved closer to Kurt's cuff and started messing with the keyhole while Puck and Finn started talking about football, clearly bored by the attempt. Brittany was also talking to a confused Rachel by now so it worked out quite well.

"You know what, Hummel? I'm not surprised you decided to go to gay school; you managed to do quite well for yourself. Where's my straight copy?" Santana eyed up Blaine appreciatively.

"Do your inappropriate comments have an off switch, Satan?" Kurt said sweetly.

"See this is why it's no fun talking to you. Life is so much more fun when everything is dirty!" Santana rolled her eyes and then started messing with the cuff around Blaine's wrist.

"Of course it is." Kurt muttered sarcastically.

"You know, if I were you I'd watch what I was saying right now, just one little slip of my hand and your boyfriend has a slit wrist." Then she paused and looked at Blaine again, still with an intimidating smile on her face. "It'd be a bit of a waste though."

"You know I'm right here, don't you? I can hear everything you're saying." Blaine said slowly.

"Of course I do, if you weren't meant to hear it I wouldn't have said it out loud. Why, are you scared of the thought of me slitting your wrist?" She raised a challenging eyebrow.

"No," Blaine said honestly. "It'd just be a very confusing story to tell at my funeral. And I always figured that Wes would be the death of me."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Kurt laughed.

"Who's Wes?" Wow, how could you even begin to describe Wesley Montgomery?

"The head of the Warbler council. He can be like a male version of Rachel at times but usually he's just insane and aims to make life difficult for me. Including making it awkward for Kurt and me, he's the one that came up with the handcuff idea." It seemed as reasonable an explanation of Wes as any.

"Honestly, you lost me at the word Warbler. You got any straight ones that are hot?"

"Santana, I-"

"Crap, there are more of them." Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Rachel, Finn and Puck all turned over to the direction of Jeff, who had been speaking. Brittany turned the wrong way at first and looked expectantly at a piano waiting for it to talk until she remembered that they couldn't do that and quickly corrected herself and looked over to the boy too.

Jeff was still standing in the doorway looking a little like a deer caught in headlights. He was in Dalton uniform with one earphone still in place and the other slung around the back of his neck.

"Um…hi?" Jeff continued when no one said anything to him.

"Hello!" Rachel said brightly. She missed having sane people to talk to.

"You're not gonna use the knife this time, right?" The blonde asked cautiously. Rachel shook her head.

"Hello." Santana purred. Jeff just looked uncomfortable.

"…So I was just coming to get a textbook I might have left in here. Has anyone seen one somewhere?" More blank stares were his only answer. "Oh, right, so… I should probably go…"

"Good idea babe, where are we going?" Santana flirted shamelessly. For a reason that she didn't understand she thought that preps were incredibly attractive. Either that or it just so happened that _these_ preps were incredibly attractive.

"Santana, you do realise that Jeff is-?" Rachel started to talk, despite knowing that there was a great probability that no one was even going to listen to her.

"Hot?" Santana offered, throwing a wink in his direction.

"Um, thanks but I'm-"

"Hey Jeff, I just found your textbook! What are you-? Oh, hi guys." Nick walked down the corridor and suddenly appeared in the doorway next to his best friend.

"As I was saying-" Santana continued, unfazed.

"Oh, were you flirting with my boyfriend?" Nick asked suddenly. He didn't sound defensive or angry; in fact he seemed more amused. He couldn't exactly blame her for flirting with Jeff.

"Why are all the hot ones gay?" Santana sighed. "I knew this was a gay school."

"It isn't, you just so happened to meet the four Warblers that definitely are." Blaine clarified.

"So what are you guys doing?" Nick asked questioningly. Everyone replied at once.

"Learning way too much about my brother's sex life."

"Imagining Kurt and Blaine having sex."

"Sticking up for my boy."

"Being creeped out by my boyfriend's friends."

"Finding out just how badly I need new friends."

"Spending time with my dolphin."

"I can be doing anything you want me to be doing, Hun. I've never done it with a gay guy."

Of course of all the comments it was the last part of Santana's that could be heard when everyone else had finished talking.

"No thanks." Nick and Jeff said quickly in unison.

"I made out with Kurt." Brittany inputted. Kurt blushed furiously while Nick and Jeff both raised an eyebrow and looked over to him. Blaine shot him a quick look that said 'Tell me later.'

There was a short silence as no one actually knew what to say until they were interrupted by very loud yelling from down the corridor.

"_For the last time, dude, I didn't do _that_!" _

"_Well how else are you going to explain it then, David? I imagined the whole thing?"_ Oh, they'd almost forgotten that David has been left stuck between an unconscious Thad and Cameron. What were they arguing about then?

"_No I- you rolled onto my hand!"_…Oh.

"_Really, David, really?"_

"_Thad, David wasn't touching you up."_

"_Thank _you_ Cameron. See, Thad, at least he-"_

"_Yeah, I mean, why would David touch _you_ up when I was right there?" _Cameron continued.

"…_Wait, what? I'm _not_ gay."_

"_So you think you're hotter than me now? Did you hit your head?"_

"I think it's you that's deluded, Thad. I don't _think_ that I'm hotter than you, I _know _that I am. And that's saying something, because I don't know much." Cameron had reached the doorway by now and Nick and Jeff had moved further into the room so that the three boys could enter.

"Do you even know what deluded means?" Thad scoffed. "Hey, Kurt, Blaine, who's hotter here? Me or him?" Although he had noticed Klaine Thad had somehow failed to notice the room's other occupants.

"I refuse to answer." Blaine said automatically. "You used to ask me this kind of thing all the time, frankly it's creepy. And you'd use it against me if I ever said that one of you was hot."

"Then Kurt?" Thad turned over to him.

"What you think just because I'm gay I'm gonna answer that?" Kurt asked. "Besides, my boyfriend is sitting right next to me."

"Since when?" Thad did a double take.

"Oh, right, you were unconscious when the others found out. Yeah, we're boyfriends now." Blaine replied.

"Oh, okay." Thad just shrugged it off. "Good for you, I guess."

"You're definitely hotter." Santana stated. Thad whipped his head round and suddenly saw how many people were in the room. From his point of view there were three unknown girls, two unknown guys, two gay couples and the two Warblers he had entered the room with. That was 12 people including him.

"…Thanks." Cameron looked disappointed.

"I think you seem really cute." Brittany said pointedly, tilting her head to the side and giving him the widest smile she could possibly do.

"You're pretty cute too." Cameron admitted thoughtfully with a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

"Do you wanna hang out? I need advice on how to get my cat to stop smoking."

"You have a cat? Wow I always wanted to get a cat. Yeah, I'll show you around some of the school."

"I'm sure Lord Tubbington would love to meet you. We should be friends." Brittany said excitedly.

"Yay!" Yes, Cameron, a fully grown teenage guy actually just 'yay'ed. The two walked out of the room holding hands –they were both very friendly people- and so blossomed a beautiful friendship.

The remaining ten people stood around a little awkwardly until Puck launched himself out of his seat, clapped his hands together shortly and called out.

"So, handcuffs? What are we gonna do now?"

**Quick but important question: Would you rather me make a situation as awkward and hilarious (but mentally scarring for the characters) as possible or just leave it as a relatively awkward one? I'm pretty sure I know the answer but this way you've been warned.**


	26. Problems

**Author's Note:**** I'll admit that I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I really look forward to your reactions to it. I should really be doing something else right now but I got inspiration so this is more important.**

**The awkward hilarity you all voted for is next chapter, but it has the biggest hint ever at the end of this chapter to what that's gonna be. Hope you enjoy! Make sure you leave a review because I definitely want to hear your thoughts on it.**

**Chapter 26- Problems**

"Does anyone else have any bright ideas?"

"Well you could-"

"No, Rachel. No we couldn't."

It had now been over an hour since some of New Directions had arrived and everyone was running out of suggestions – whether they are stupid or reasonable.

Rachel had suggested hacking at the chain with an axe, but they didn't have an axe_ or _a death wish. And no one would let Rachel near anymore sharp objects, they feared for their lives.

Santana and Puck made a joint attempt at picking the locks again, but that didn't work either.

Ideas involved cars, hair gel, doors, pianos, ninjas, flamethrowers and even a bear. It was pretty obvious to say that the majority of those ideas had been ignored completely.

The most painful idea had been when Finn insisted that they could just yank them off. Kurt and Blaine were left with throbbing red marks around their wrists from every person in the room pulling at the chain. Those marks were almost as red as Finn's face when he was glared at for making everyone hurt the two boys.

"As much as I hate to say this, it's getting late and we should probably start heading back to Lima soon." Puck admitted.

"Yeah, my mom will start wondering where I am." Finn said thoughtfully.

"And wouldn't that be the worst thing that could happen." Santana rolled her eyes.

_Actually it kind of would because my dad will start asking questions too, _Kurt thought quickly.

"I should get back before Wes starts asking questions. He'll be screaming about spies if I don't make it to our room soon."

"Now doesn't that sound familiar?" Puck added, looking pointedly at Rachel.

"We'll come back tomorrow?" Rachel offered.

"No honestly it's fine. We'll figure something out I promise." Kurt assured, not willing to be attacked with a knife again.

"If you're sure…"

New Directions headed back to Lima and left Kurt and Blaine alone once again, free to walk back to Blaine's room in peace.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"Now you, mister, have some explaining to do." Blaine said playfully, falling back onto his bed to lie beside his boyfriend once again.

"I'm sure I have absolutely no idea what you mean." Kurt said innocently.

"Don't give me that. Hey, we'll start off simple: what's a dolphin?"

"Brittany thinks that dolphins are just gay sharks. Therefore, because we're gay…"

"So I'm a dolphin?"

"Yes you are. Although I still think you act more like a puppy."

"Okay, second question: what did Brittany mean when she said that she made out with you?" Curiosity was clear in Blaine's expression.

"Do I have to answer this, it's embarrassing?" Kurt pleaded.

"More embarrassing than crying at not receiving a letter to Hogwarts?" Blaine countered.

"…But that's you! And that's at least cute to an extent. This is just awkward."

"Pwease Kurtie? Pwetty pwease?" Blaine pouted and even fluttered his eyelashes.

"Oh my God, how old _are_ you?" Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's wounded expression.

"Six and a half." Blaine answered with great confidence. "Look, you don't have to tell me, but if you don't then I'll annoy you until you do."

"That isn't very dapper, Blaine." Blaine scoffed.

"_Puh-lease_, you know me well enough to realise that that's not the only side of me. You've got me intrigued now." And there were the puppy eyes, as if Kurt could ever resist that.

"Fine." Blaine looked victorious. "But it was a very dark time."

"Yeah right."

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Kurt asked, amused. Blaine mimed zipping his lips and nodded silently.

"When Brittany said that she made out with me she meant that she made out with me." Blaine burst out laughing.

"It's not _that_ funny." But Blaine continued laughing.

"If you carry on you're going to fall off the bed." Kurt pointed out.

"That's just priceless! Ha! You made out of a girl." Suddenly Blaine stopped laughing as realisation dawned on him. "I'm jealous of a girl right now?"

"…Did you just say jealous?" Kurt tilted his head to one side questioningly.

"…No? Anyway, don't try and turn this around, you made out with a girl!"

"I know that Blaine, I was there." Kurt said slowly.

"May I ask why?"

"I figured that my dad would prefer me if I was straight, so I got a girlfriend, wore flannel shirts and sang creepily low." Kurt shrugged. "Turns out he doesn't care if I'm straight or gay as long as I'm happy."

"Up until that last part I was going to keep laughing, but I still cannot believe that you made out with Brittany."

"Urgh, neither can I. As I said, it was a dark time."

"Is it weird that I find it cute?" Blaine asked honestly.

"Probably."

"You're still adorable though. So what was it like?"

"Are we really having this conversation right now? You wanna know what it was like to make out with Brittany?"

"…No, not particularly. I just want to embarrass you even more. You're so cute when you blush."

"Stop it!" Kurt was bright red yet again as he buried his head into Blaine's chest.

"See! Awww I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"You're evil."

"I can live with that. Sure, I'm evil. And I'm very, _very_ sorry and -_ahh_. Oh my God, did you just bite me?"

"Well you needed to stop apologising; I figured it's the only way you'd get the message."

"But _that hurt_." Blaine whimpered.

"Oh, I'm sorry I –_ouch_!" Kurt rubbed his neck. "Why'd you bite me?"

"If I don't get to apologise then why should you?"

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

When Jeff walked into his dorm room like he was walking on air he was unbelievably happy. He'd genuinely _skipped_ down one of the corridors and he had at least five upbeat songs mashed up and playing inside his head. The strictest teacher at Dalton, _ever_, had actually given him an A. People would hardly ever get higher than and B and yet Jeff got an A!

So when he saw Nick sat at their desk with papers scattered everywhere and his pen frantically scribbling away Jeff's smile faltered slightly as he tried to think of a way to infect people with happiness.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked calmly when he saw his best friend's frown upon walking up to him, leaning back against the side of the desk, away from the papers. He hated seeing Nick upset or irritated, so of course he was going to try to comfort him.

"English essay." Nick answered tiredly. He was writing with his eyes trained on the pieces of paper in front of him, only ever looking away to check what he was writing.

Jeff nodded in understanding before he paused and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Wait, I thought you did that ages ago? You did it early."

"Mmhmm, yep, I did."

"Then why are you-?" Jeff asked, more confused than ever.

"Have you ever met Mr Phelps?"

"You mean the weird eccentric guy from England that you have to call your English professor?"

"Yep, that's the one." Still Nick was not looking up from his work.

"What about him?"

"He's making me rewrite the whole thing."

"_Why?_ I read through that before you handed it in, it was amazing!" Trust me, Jeff wasn't even over exaggerating.

"Well thanks but clearly he didn't think that."

"What happened?" Jeff asked sympathetically.

"He told me that I used too much slang."

"But you didn't-"

"It gets worse. He said that it was too American."

"Are you serious right now? We _are_ American."

"That's what I said. But he said, and I quote: 'This is an English class, where we learn the correct English language and vocabulary. If American was a language you'd be taking classes for that.'"

"…I now officially _hate_ that guy. So, what was the main thing that he was bothered by?"

"…I used the word '_gotten_'."

"You have to rewrite the whole thing for that? That's just depressing."

"Pretty much. Twenty pages."

"Ouch." Jeff actually winced in sympathy.

"The worst part is that I have to have it perfectly handwritten and I'm stressing out so much that I keep making mistakes, and _that happens_." Nick gestured to a bin besides the desk that was overflowing with scrunched up balls of paper. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "I'm never gonna finish this stupid thing."

"Then let me help you?" Jeff offered.

"I appreciate the offer but we don't exactly have identical handwriting."

"Oh, I wasn't going to offer to write it up for you. You said that it was because you were stressed that you kept making mistakes. So I was going to help you to like, _not_ be stressed."

"Well what were you thinking of?" Nick asked, suspicious of whether Jeff thought it'd be fun to jump off the roof of the building or something. You may think this is a slightly strange thing to be wary of, but it'd been suggested before, and it didn't exactly end well.

"The best I can do on short notice is putting on a movie and cuddling up on the bed."

"Fine, what movie?" Jeff's eyes lit up and it took his five seconds flat to find what he was looking for.

"…But you hate that movie. We only have it because we're hiding it from Thad to stop his addiction to it."

Jeff looked at the case of _Twilight_ and smirked.

"Did I say we were going to be _watching _it? Nope, I'm pretty sure between the both of us we can find a suitable distraction." He looked pointedly at Nick's lips.

Nick scrambled out of his chair.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Distract me already."

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"For the last time Blaine I'm _really_ sorry! But it was your fault anyway, and it was an accident."

"Oh I _know_ that you're sorry, but I don't see how it's my fault." 

"I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't have tickled me."

"Well that's because you…looked cute. Honestly Kurt, I'm now reconsidering the whole adorable thing. Clearly it's all a front."

"I didn't _mean_ to slap you. It was a reflex. It's not like I _really_ slapped you, I just…high fived your face?"

"Yeah, right. It's not that you hurt me Kurt, because you didn't, you wounded my pride."

"You're being ridiculous, Blaine. Just open your eyes already."

Currently, Blaine was lying flat on his back refusing to open his eyes since the moment Kurt _accidently _slapped him, _lightly._ _And it _was_ an accident, okay?_

"Why would I give you that kind of self-satisfaction, Kurt? If I do that then you've won." The whole way through this…well, you can't really call it a conversation, Blaine was smiling. He wasn't annoyed or anything like that, he was trying to _be _annoying. And effectively, it was working.

"Why would I win anything? This isn't a competition. _Please_ just open your eyes already; I genuinely miss your eyes right now. _Please, Blaine._"

"You know what, I don't think I'm over the whole slapping me thing yet, I'm good."

"Just slap me back or something if it makes you feel better?" Kurt offered.

"No thanks, I think we're gathered that you're the violent boyfriend in this relationship." Blaine joked. Kurt sighed loudly but not dejectedly.

"Well you can't say I didn't ask you. If you aren't going to open your eyes I'm afraid I'm going to have to make you."

"Oooh, I'm scared." Blaine said sarcastically, not once was he sarcastic before Kurt.

"You are _so_ gonna regret saying that." Blaine was going to come up with a witty remark when suddenly Kurt shifted on top of him and he could no longer think.

"K-Kurt, what are you doing?" Even though Blaine couldn't see his boyfriend he could tell that Kurt was now smiling evilly due to that breathy stutter.

"I've already told you Blaine, I'm making you open your eyes. Why? Are you scared now?" Kurt was speaking innocently but Blaine could feel Kurt's breathing getting closer and closer until it was ghosting over his face.

"No." Blaine answered the question with a blatant lie and Kurt laughed softly at it before capturing Blaine's lips with his own.

Later, Blaine would realise that he had moaned embarrassingly loud at the contact and that his eyelids were flickering in their attempt to stay closed, but now? Now Blaine was unsure of anything except Kurt and his ridiculously talented tongue.

Let's face it, they'd been dating for _a day _and their combined experience was essentially a zero for the whole having a boyfriend thing yet they were unfairly _great_ at kissing and this was the most passionate kiss they'd shared so far. Laboured breathing was an issue, sure, but as several more moans died in both of their throats they'd have kissed until they passed out had they not cared so much about the other's wellbeing.

Kurt's hands were twisting into Blaine's already unruly hair and he mentally swore that he was never going to let Blaine wear hair gel again if they were going to be doing this a lot more often. They were hormonal teenage boys; of course they were going to be doing it more often. Although he was still determined to make Blaine open his eyes that could wait right now because he couldn't hear his brain over how good this felt.

Blaine's hand were gripping Kurt's hips almost hard enough to leave a bruise and he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend but no sooner had he gotten that thought had it gone when his mind melted yet again and no more coherent thoughts would exist in his brain.

When it got to the stage that they needed to breathe so much that it actually hurt, they pulled away. Kurt's head was spinning from the mind-blowingly amazing experience and he was a little disappointed that Blaine hadn't opened his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile at his expression. Even with his eyes shut Blaine somehow managed to look dazed yet the wild hair and kiss-swollen lips made his look unbelievably hot.

"_Fuck,_ Kurt." Blaine whimpered, and something about the foul language or the way that Blaine tilted his head back as he spoke made something inside of Kurt snap and he started kissing his way down Blaine's neck.

Blaine had no idea what kind of noises or nonsense he was making, he lost all sense after a strangled sound he made when Kurt bit down on the base of his neck again and started sucking a hickey.

Genuinely, Blaine lost his mind somewhere in the middle of Kurt's actions. He couldn't even think, everything was just Kurt and this feeling and he felt like one giant hormone because he was such a mess at that point. And finally, just before Blaine knew that he wasn't going to be able to take anymore Kurt pulled back.

"You swear a lot more than I first thought." Kurt commented casually. Whether it was his breathless tone or just that Kurt could act so casual after something like _that_ Blaine didn't know but his eyes shot open because he just needed to see Kurt right then.

Kurt was surprised to see Blaine's eyes open but pleasantly so, and realised that they were a hell of a lot darker than he remembered. Blaine thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest when he saw Kurt's flushed cheeks and bruised lips.

"Hi." Kurt said softly.

"You're just…" _Amazing, _Blaine's brain prompted, _adorable, hot, beautiful, I think I lov-_ "Shit, I think you just gave me a biting fetish." He realised, and whatever it was that he was going to say could wait because Kurt just laughed and cuddled against Blaine's side and Blaine couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just smiled.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

The rest of the day was great for Klaine; no one went for them with a knife, no one yelled at them, no one entered Blaine's room at all. It was really peaceful. So when they got in the shower again (and without even realising turned it down slightly colder than usual because of the day's events) they were singing together and laughing and even managing a couple of spins without slipping.

They were having fun, until it came to switching the shower _off._

"Crap, it did it again." Blaine was in a swearing mode today; once he started it was kind of hard to stop. He'd go back to being dapper later –sooner than he thought.

"It did what again?" Kurt asked.

"It won't…turn off." Blaine said through gritted teeth.

Okay, so here's how his shower control worked: it was essentially just two dials on top of each other. The one underneath turned the shower on and off, and the one on top worked the temperature. It sounded easy enough, but they were connected way too close to each other and sometimes they'd get stuck on each other.

All it needed to fix it was a big enough turn in the right direction, but that was also easier said than done. The water made the dials slippery and when they got stuck you usually ended up having to change the temperature dial's position so that you could turn the shower off. And that could get pretty painful, as Kurt and Blaine were about to find out.

"Wait, I'll help you turn it." Kurt said. Unfortunately, even with their combined strength they couldn't get it to move at all, the dial was jammed.

"Okay, one big turn. Ready? One…two…" By the time Blaine got to three they pulled it so much that it caught onto the temperature dial even more and icy water attacked them from above. They gasped dramatically but they weren't even exaggerating.

Really cold water was painful, and the boys were shivering so badly by now that they couldn't even get a big enough hold on the _temperature _dial, which was free to move anyway they wanted it to.

Suddenly, from behind the shower curtain, a strong hand reached past the two boys, twisted the dial with ease and the torture ended. Before they could even finish a sigh of relief the curtain was pulled back and the person was revealed, making both Kurt and Blaine freeze.

Kurt regained his composure first, and said: "Um, hey…Dad. How are you?"

***Evil laugh* Did someone say cliff-hanger ending? Well you'll just have to look forward to next chapter then won't you? So, this is as close to writing smut as I'm gonna get, because I'm pretty awful at it, in case you didn't notice, but you did want a make out session. Not many chapters left now and I'm gonna miss this story but I've got others stories in the process and when I eventually get those up I'd love if you guys wanted to read them. See you next chapter!**


	27. Burt Part 1

**Author's Note: ****Hello dear readers! Wait…that sounds formal and creepy…HI! So, I hope you aren't too disappointed that I had to split this chapter into two parts, it'd end up about four or five thousand words if I didn't. 'The Burt Explosion' (Yes, I genuinely just named it that) is basically next chapter, so I guess you could call this 'The Initial Reaction'.**

**I want to say another huge thank you to everyone that's been reviewing and reading this story and it's great that you've stuck with it (and me) for this long. Seriously, when I first started writing this I aimed for like 20 reviews and I'm almost at 200 which I'm ecstatic about. There are about 3 chapters left to write for this so, the end is nigh, or another creepy quote like that. **

**Yeah, thanks everyone, and without further interruption, I present Burt Part 1.**

**Chapter 27- Burt Part 1**

Burt was stood frozen to the spot with an unreadable expression on his face. It was a_ very_ awkward silence with everyone stuck not even trying to speak, but Kurt continued…in a not so casual kind of way. He was silently panicking, okay? This was definitely not the situation he expected to be in right now, or ever.

"So, um, this looks bad but…yeah it _looks_…bad. At the risk of sounding clichéd and fake, it is _not_ what it looks like…depending on what you think it looks like. But just, before you say _anything_, remember your heart. It's not good for you to be angry, so…don't be, preferably. …Can you at least say something, though? Your silence is kind of unbearable Dad."

Burt took a few deep breathes in an attempt to control however the hell he was feeling right now. Honestly, he had no idea what to think. Well, he did, but the conclusions in his head were definitely not acceptable for children and he didn't want to think about his son doing that kind of thing.

Really, let's think about it from Burt's point of view. He'd sent his son off to a boarding school with his honeymoon money to get him away from the bullying at McKinley, Burt didn't regret that, he wanted Kurt to be safe. But after being blown off about Kurt coming home this weekend, he alos accepts it, he's a reasonable guy. It'll be fine.

But then Burt found out some things that made him…well, less accepting of Kurt's excuse…

Burt had just got in from a hard day at work; he walked through the door whistling fondly to no one in particular, hung up his keys and removed his shoes. Today had been busy and an arrogant ass who thought they could do a better job than any mechanic had messed up his car even more and had to pay out more money. After listening to said arrogant ass whining for a few hours there was something so satisfying out of taking his money and telling him to clear off, his car's already fixed.

With a wide smile on his face he entered the kitchen, gave his wife a chaste kiss and went upstairs for a shower to wash the oil off of himself. After said shower, Burt had changed his clothes and was just about to go back downstairs to greet his wife properly when he walked past his stepson's room.

Now, as previously mentioned, Burt was a respectable and understanding person, he could respect people's privacy. But just as he was about to walk straight past the room and downstairs, Finn's voice drifted out of the slightly open door and curiosity stopped him dead in his tracks. Automatically it was clear that Finn was on the phone.

"_Of course Kurt's okay…No, Santana and Puck didn't leave him too mentally scarred. Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"_

It was the name Kurt that had got Burt to stop, of course Finn would talk to his stepbrother but it almost sounded as if-

"_Yes, 'Cedes. No, of course I didn't know that was why Rachel told me to go to Dalton."_

_Finn's been up to Dalton? Why? What's wrong with Kurt? Is he okay? _Burt thought quickly. He couldn't help being protective of his son. _Wait, shouldn't Finn have been in school?_

"_Well _you_ didn't tell me anything, did you? I didn't expect to find him handcuffed to his boyfriend." _

"You found him _what?"_ Screw being stealthy and not letting Finn know he was there, Burt threw open the door and bellowed the words at the top of his voice. So maybe, he may have overreacted a little bit, but what else was he supposed to say or do?

"Um, sorry, gotta go." Finn said suddenly down the phone, ending the call and dropping the phone down onto his bed.

"Do you want to explain what you just said, Finn?" Burt challenged, his gaze never dropping from Finn. His stepson audibly gulped, his eyes were wide and the expression 'deer in headlights' seemed pretty fitting.

"…No?"

"Finn." Burt warned.

"You heard what I said already, why do I need to explain it? Just go ask Kurt about it. I mean-"

"Excellent idea, Finn. Why don't I do just that?" Burt said brightly.

"No! Don't do that! Then Kurt will know I told you. Please don't." Wow, never thought Finn would be reduced to begging. But no, Burt had to find out for himself what was going on.

"See you later Finn! Gotta go to Dalton." Burt called over his shoulder.

"Dad! Wait!" But it was too late; Burt was already heading down the stairs like a man on a mission…

Even with what Finn had said Burt didn't want to believe the handcuff thing. I mean, really, this was Kurt Hummel; surely he had more sense than to do something like that. Besides, Burt would know if his son had a boyfriend, wouldn't he?

But no, Burt was wrong. So when he found his son _in the shower,_ _handcuffed to a guy_…well, you can't blame him for being angry or confused. Luckily, Burt was great at controlling his anger. He had to be.

"Alright, so I know that there has to be an explanation to this…and I hope for your sakes that it's a reasonable one. Better not be what I'm thinking right now anyway." Burt took another deep breath and reminded himself that he had to keep calm.

"So here's what's gonna happen next: I'm gonna wait outside the room for five minutes while you two…put some more clothes on or something. Then you're gonna tell me when you're done and we're talking about…whatever this mess is that you've gotten yourselves into, alright?"

Kurt nodded understandably and Burt left the room true to his word, shaking his head clear of his thoughts.

"Blaine?" Kurt turned to his boyfriend, who hadn't moved a muscle since he'd seen Burt. "Are –Are you okay?"

Kurt's answer was a _very_ passionate kiss.

"What was-?" Kurt started to ask.

"I'm already gonna die a virgin when your dad sets the assassins out on me so I wanted to at least have a goodbye kiss."

"Blaine, how many times do we have to go over this? My dad doesn't know any assassins!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You don't know that Kurt, I could walk outside and get run over by a bus." Blaine was deadly serious.

"Honey, we're still handcuffed together. If you get run over by a bus right now, so do I. My dad isn't going to kill me. Or you."

"Still, we better keep the handcuffs on for now; I'm not willing to take that risk."

"You are absolutely ridiculous." Kurt deadpanned as they stepped out of the shower and started walking towards Blaine's closet.

"But am I, Kurt? Am I really?"

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

Good news, Nick finished his English essay rewrite! Yay! Of course, he'd never have done it without Jeff…it was good to note that making out with his boyfriend got rid of his stress. Feeling on top of the freakin' moon, they had decided to go for a walk around the Dalton grounds to get a bit of fresh air after being stuck inside all day. They could get away from the crazy for a little while.

However, hands swinging between them as they walked down corridor after corridor taking a long route to the exit, they'd been more than a little surprised to see a frustrated looking man in a baseball cap checking his watch and facing the door to Blaine's room.

"Jeeze! People are appearing from everywhere today." Nick exclaimed as he and Jeff jumped upon noticing the man.

"Um…hi?" Jeff said, unsure of himself at the sight of this stranger. He definitely wasn't a member of New Directions…

"Oh, hi. You're Nick and Jeff, right?" He asked, looking up at the two boys. Kurt had photos of all the Warblers on his phone and Burt had heard them described so many times that it wasn't that much of a surprise that he knew who the boys were. Of course, Niff didn't know that yet.

"…Yeah. Sorry to sound rude, but, who are you?" Nick asked uncertainly.

"Oh sorry. Burt, Burt Hummel."

"You're Kurt's dad?" Jeff checked, even though it was pretty obvious because there weren't any other people at Dalton with that last name and there'd be no other reason for him to be outside of Blaine's room.

"That'd be me." He looked down at their joined hands and smiled. "The last thing I heard from Kurt you were _just_ best friends. If I remember rightly he'd said that was questionable though."

"Yeah, we finally stopped being oblivious a couple of days ago." They blushed lightly.

"Well good for you, it's great that you get to be yourselves here." Burt said proudly. A couple of years ago he'd still feel a little uncomfortable about the whole gay thing but he'd come to understand it a lot more since Kurt had come out. Of course, he'd never been homophobic; he'd just never really understood it before.

"It really is." Nick agreed. "So ...if you're waiting for Kurt and Blaine I presume you know about the handcuffs by now." He was silently hoping he hadn't just admitted it if Burt didn't know but figured that there wasn't really any other reason for him being there.

"Yeah, that." Burt's expression hardened a little bit before he even realised.

"Look, Mr Hummel, I don't know if they've told you anything yet but honestly they haven't done anything wrong. It was the Warblers' idea –minus us and them, obviously. Kurt and Blaine are kinda made for each other, and the Warblers were sick of them being so oblivious and not realising how they felt, so they handcuffed them to each other." Jeff explained.

"Yeah, I mean, admittedly it wasn't the greatest of ideas but it _did_ work. Kurt and Blaine got together _after_ the handcuffs went on." Nick continued.

"If all that's true -and I don't think that you're lying, then why wouldn't they just admit it to me sooner? I'd have been able to help them." Burt said quietly, his mind still processing the thoughts.

"Maybe Kurt just didn't want you to be bothered by it? It'd just cause unnecessary worrying. Or maybe he just didn't want you to kill Blaine?" Jeff suggested.

"Mr Hummel, I know it won't be exactly what you want to think right now, but Blaine's a really great guy. He cares a lot about your son – actually it's almost annoying how much he cares about him." Nick said thoughtfully.

"For instance, when Blaine first met Kurt he wouldn't stop telling us about how great his eyes were, or his hair, or-" Jeff told him.

"-Or how compassionate he is, and brave, and a whole bunch of other things. He'd actually drive us crazy with it." Nick said. Blaine had also listened to Teenage Dream on repeat _all the time_ but that wasn't the most appropriate song to mention in the case of Blaine's argument for being a _good_ person.

"So, while you might disapprove of the situation they're in, we just want you to know that-"

"-Kurt and Blaine are perfect together and Blaine is not to blame at all. So don't hate him."

"And don't hate the Warblers either. The plan came from a place of caring."

Burt was watching them with an amused expression.

"Thanks for clearing that up, I guess. Although the finishing each other's sentences thing is a little-"

"Creepy?" They supplied in unison.

"We know, it isn't the first time someone's said that." Jeff laughed.

"We're working on it though. I guess that's just what happens when you've been best friends for years." Nick smiled.

"Well I'll keep what you've said in mind and try not to murder Blaine, how's that?"

"Sure, although it'd be a lot cleaner if you hired assassins to do the job for you. Blaine hates assassins. Oh, and if you want solid proof that Blaine cares about Kurt, look at his eyes when he's talking about him. Seriously."

"Noted. Thank you." Burt said gratefully.

"Anytime Mr H!" The two boys set off walking down the corridor.

Burt shook his head fondly; maybe Kurt's friends weren't so bad after all. They didn't seem as eventful as New Directions so far, anyway. But let's face it, that isn't really that much of a compliment. No one is as bad as New Directions for drama.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"Blaine, that's ridiculous, can I just call my dad in already?" Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"But I don't wanna die yet; I'll miss you too much."

"As sweet as that is…we're not jumping out of a second floor window just so you can avoid seeing my dad right now. It _is_ gonna happen eventually, and maybe he can help with the handcuffs. So what do you say?"

"Fine." Blaine huffed. "But just know that you're the only person I'm willing to die for. And I'll probably be a bitter ghost since my death would be your fault."

"Look, Blaine, I don't want to think about you dying, so stop already. There won't be any assassins or anything else that is a danger to your health. I promise you. I care about you way too much to let anything bad happen to you, so shut up and face the music. No pun intended." Kurt said calmly.

"…But what if he locks you up in a tower and I never get to see you again?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Blaine, this isn't Rapunzel, and we're in Ohio, won't that be a little suspicious to see him adding a tower onto his house? Nothing bad is going to physically happen to either of us. As long as you're the usual Prince Charming you always are we'll be fine. Alright? Or are there any other crazy theories you want to discuss?"

"Okay. No, I think I'm done." Blaine said casually, tightening his grip on Kurt's hand.

"Good." Kurt smiled. "Now I'm gonna call Dad in now before he starts wondering what we're doing?"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Blaine said suggestively.

"That is exactly the kind of thing I'd appreciate you _not_ to say around my dad."

"…Oh. Well, we're screwed."

**I originally intended to go straight into Burt's not-so-civilised 'conversation' about the boys actions but this happened and Nick and Jeff managed to fight their ways into here too, but hopefully that's okay. **

**Reviews make my day and if there's a certain thing you wanna see happen or said next chapter then let me know and I'll see what I can do. Note that Burt isn't going to be completely unreasonable because, you know, he's awesome and he can't get too angry without making himself suffer for it. See you next chapter guys! Love ya.**


	28. Burt Part 2

**Author's Note: ****Hi! So…I reached 200 reviews and over 50,000 views! WOOP! Never, ever expected that to happen and it's crazy and totally undeserved because I'm so awful at updating but I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU! …That doesn't mean you should stop reviewing though.**

**So, this chapter yet again could have been longer, but I'm keeping the other part for next chapter. Provided I don't get carried away this story should be 30 chapters, which is an awesome amount. I definitely want to hear your views again, and for those of you that love Blaine I've made him even more adorable! You'll see how.**

**Now enjoy you wonderful people!**

**Chapter 28- Burt Part 2**

"…Dad?" Kurt said hesitantly. "It's just, you've been staring at us for about three minutes now, and you still haven't said anything…"

"I'm still holding out on the chance that this is all a bad dream." He stated monotonously.

"I'm pretty sure that this is slightly too unbelievable to be the work of someone's imagination." Blaine commented casually, not even realising that he'd said it out loud before he looked up and found Burt glaring at him.

"Did I just say that out loud?" He asked, eyes a little too wide and voice a little too frantic to be classed as normal.

"Let's just get straight to the point, what have you done to my son?"

"What? _Nothing!_ I swear I didn't do anything wrong yet. I mean, not like I'm planning to do something wrong, I didn't mean to say- I mean I don't _think_ I've messed up yet. I didn't mean to say yet! I mean, if I do mess up it will be _completely_ by accident and unintentional." Blaine rambled uncontrollably.

"So you think you're going to mess up?" Burt accused.

"No! Maybe –I mean no. I don't plan on messing up. I don't want to hurt your son." But of course this had to be the one moment that Blaine thought back to falling face down on the bed (and pulling Kurt with him), falling off the bed (and pulling Kurt with him), and ducking down too far in the kitchen (and –oh you get the point!). It had to be when he remembered almost killing Kurt by falling out of a tree and added…"Again."

"What?"

"I didn't mean that! I mean _technically _I hurt him but that was physically-"

"_What?"_ Okay so this was not good at all for Burt's heart. He was supposed to be winding them up, not finding out stuff like this.

To make things worse, you remember those conclusions that Burt had earlier? The ones involving things he never wanted to think about Kurt doing? Well they were back, and Blaine had just admitted to hurting Kurt physically, so…Yeah, you get where this is going.

"You did _what_ to my son?"

"No! Not like that! I didn't mean it like that, I would never-"

"Dad your heart! You need to calm down. Blaine, just stop talking."

"I'm sorry I didn't –I ramble when I get nervous or confused." Blaine finished, flushed almost as red as Kurt.

"Dad he didn't mean _that_, not –just no, okay? Ignore it."

"You want me to_ ignore_ what _he_ just said?" Burt exclaimed. Blaine flinched, the flashback of his own dad talking to him like that playing in his mind. Luckily Kurt saw the look of panic in Blaine's eyes.

"Hey no, it's okay. My dad doesn't mean it like that. You're okay, Blaine." He said softly, tugging on Blaine's wrist a little so that Blaine had his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt rested his cheek on Blaine's head.

"Dad, _please_ don't yell at him like that, you're acting like you're trying to give yourself another heart attack." Burt's expression softened slightly at the position the two boys were in but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't starting to dislike Blaine right now.

"Sometimes it feels like you're trying to give me one." Burt sighed. He took another deep breath. "Okay, just explain what _Blaine_ meant by that." He didn't say the name bitterly; he said it softly, almost mockingly.

"We've just…fallen a lot with the handcuffs on. They were kind of restricting movements at first, before we got used to it." Burt nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"It's not like I can blame you. It _does_ look bad." Kurt agreed.

Blaine lifted his head again and sat up straight. Kurt gave an expression that asked if he was okay and Blaine nodded shortly. Kurt squeezed his hand encouragingly and Burt couldn't stop a small smile from crossing his lips at the gesture.

"Well the Warblers did put you in quite an awkward situation here didn't they?"

"Yeah, they –what?" Burt smiled as Kurt realised what he'd just said. "You knew?"

"Your friends Nick and Jeff explained it to me when I went outside."

"Then why did you-?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"What? You think I was just gonna admit it without at least messing with you first, although that part didn't exactly go to plan…"

"Sorry." Blaine muttered quietly.

"That's alright Kid, like I said; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Although one thing I don't understand is why you didn't just tell me. Kurt, I'm your dad, I was hardly going to disown you." Blaine flinched again. "What?"

"It's just that my dad _did_ disown me for being gay. He's really homophobic." Blaine explained shortly.

"Why?" Burt realised that it was probably a little insensitive to just go and ask something like this, but he couldn't understand why people would treat their kids like this.

"I'm 'a disgrace to the Anderson name'. He doesn't approve of my 'choice' and ignores-"

"That's horrible, don't you dare think of yourself like that."

"But I-" Blaine started to talk, shocked, but was cut off my Burt yet again.

"Your dad is an asshole if he's going to think like that. Don't give him the satisfaction of believing what he says. You need to tell him what you really think of him."

"Well thanks, but I couldn't do that. You haven't met my dad."

"No, I haven't, and if I did I'd tell him there and then that-"

"I think he gets the point, Dad. You're supposed to be discouraging violence and yelling at people." Kurt cut in.

"But I can tell people that they need to stick up for themselves." Burt argued. "Just know that if anything ever happens you'll always be welcome with us alright?"

"After _this_?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Well yeah, I don't agree with people treating their kids badly. Just because you're gay doesn't mean you're any less of a person. Although…Kurt, could you put your i_Thing_ on for a moment?"

"My iPod? It's in my room." Kurt said, his tone confused but with laced slightly with suspicion.

"Your phone then."

"I don't have any headphones with me."

"Then listen to Blaine's iPod." Burt offered.

"But-"

"Kurt, I promise that I won't verbally insult, terrify or hurt your boyfriend. At least not intentionally. Will you please just let me talk to him in private?"

Kurt nodded hesitantly.

"Good. Now can I trust you to turn away or do I need to blindfold you as well?"

_That should not sound as kinky as it does in my head,_ Blaine thought before he could stop himself. The thought of Kurt handcuffed and blindfolded didn't exactly help his teenage mind. It wasn't Blaine's fault; it was his brain's…

"I swear everything on here in Top 40…" Kurt muttered miserably.

"Kurt?" Burt asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"If you can hear me you clearly aren't listening to anything yet."

"I am! I'm listening to Teenage-" Blaine laughed softly as Burt raised an eyebrow.

"Teenage what?" Suddenly a song titled _Teenage Dream_ didn't seem such a good idea to mention, given that his Dad already had his mind in the gutter.

"…Trains?" It was the first thing Kurt could think of okay? It had come from Blaine's being-hit-by-a-bus idea.

"You expect me to think you're listening to a song called _Teenage Trains_?"

"Sure, why not? Anyway, stop talking to me; you're supposed to be interrogating Blaine."

"Then turn away already." Burt said, sounding exasperated.

"To where?" Kurt mocked his tone. Blaine had to bite his lip to stop from laughing.

"Kurt!"

"Okay, sorry, I'm turning."

"So Blaine." Burt started.

"Yes… sir?" Blaine added hastily.

"Well first you can stop with the sir crap, I'm Burt, no matter how much I may dislike you right now."

"Yes s –Burt."

"Good, now what are your intentions with my son?"

"…The opposite of what you're thinking right now? Probably. I mean," Blaine stopped stumbling over his words and spoke looking directly into the eyes of his boyfriend's father.

"Burt, I_ really_ care about your son, like, a lot. And I swear that I'd never do anything to hurt him. Ever. He's adorable and beautiful and I can't even believe that he's with me, because he's honestly too good to be true. He'd just perfect, and there are so many things about him that I lov- really like. Kurt is amazing, and I'm going to keep telling him that for as long as he'll let me. Or you, for that matter. Although really I don't think anything you could say could make me leave him."

Burt had scrutinised Blaine throughout his little speech; from his wild, curly hair to his words and finally to his eyes. There was just something there, in his eyes, and it wasn't a lust or a hunger that he'd expect a teenage guy to have, it was so many emotions; adoration, caring, compassion…love.

The way Blaine spoke about Kurt was as though he was his everything; his moon, his stars, his life, his world. But that's was Kurt was to Blaine, and vice versa, he was everything, no question about it. And Burt hated to admit it but this Blaine kid looked like everything Kurt needed: someone to be there for him, to fight his way through the good times and the bad, to hold him while he cried and hug him when he was happy, someone to care for him, someone to care for…someone he could love and be loved by in return.

From the way Blaine had stuttered over his words it was apparent that they hadn't said that word yet but there had been no hesitation in the boy's eyes or voice as he had spoken. Burt nodded his head in approval and wished that there was something he could fault the guy on.

"So, um, do I get a death threat or something now?" Blaine asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. He ducked his head slightly as he moved, and Burt found the fault.

"No, that's okay; as long as you know that I have a shotgun we'll be fine. Actually, this is the part where you explain why you have a bite-mark at the base of your neck."

Seeing the boy pale, clamp his hand over his neck and blush all at the same time had to be the highlight of Burt's day.

"…I-"

"You know what? I'm guessing that I don't want to hear that story. However, you've been dating for a _day?_ Don't you think that you're going too fast?"

"I- but- he- we weren't-"

"I'm gonna leave you to think about that. Nice speaking to you Blaine. Tell Kurt you should meet me in the parking lot in ten minutes." And with that Burt smiled and left the room, leaving Blaine to let out a very shaky breath of relief.

"He's gone, right?" Kurt asked hesitantly as he craned his neck around to try and see his boyfriend's expression.

"Yeah." Blaine said quietly.

"See, I told you he wasn't going to kill you. So how was it?"

"…Scary." It took Blaine a while to settle on a word appropriate enough, but even so he felt like scary didn't express it enough. "He said we have to meet him in the parking lot in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" A mischievous smile crossed Kurt's face as he turned himself around to face Blaine completely. "Huh. You thinking what I'm thinking then?"

"Yeah, is that how long it'll take the assassins to get here?"

"Shut up." Kurt said simply.

"But it's a serious matter, Kurt." Blaine whined.

"I said shut up."

"Don't you care about –_mmmph_!" Blaine was silent for a long time until finally he got the chance to breathe. "…Fine then, jump me why don't you?"

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"You took your time." Burt commented smoothly as Kurt and Blaine approached him almost fifteen minutes later.

"I had to go back to get my phone first." Kurt explained. He wasn't technically lying, he _had_ gone to get his phone, it just wasn't the reason that he'd reached his dad late.

"I'm gonna pretend that I believe that and just tell you to close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Kurt, just close your eyes already."

"Fine." Both Kurt and Blaine shut their eyes tightly, to keep themselves from opening them too soon. The temptation was difficult to resist.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked suspiciously when he heard a faint noise that sounded like a car door opening.

"You'll see that in a minute, won't you? You're very impatient today." Kurt hated when his dad was sarcastic, he also hated surprises. The unexpected wasn't always a good thing –unless it was to do with Blaine, those were usually good moments. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing.

Kurt could now hear a rattling noise; it sounded like metal hitting metal and suddenly Kurt recognised something about it.

"Dad, is that your toolbox? Or something from the garage?" Kurt guessed.

"Okay, fine, Kurt. You know when buildings are fenced off and the gates are chained and padlocked?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you know in movies when people need to break in through the gates and they have huge bolt cutters to break the chains?"

"Mmhmm." Kurt was well aware that his dad was almost directly in front of him by now.

"Do you really not see where this is going?"

"You-?" _Snap!_ There was a slight movement and tug on both Kurt and Blaine's wrists.

"If you drive up to Lima I'll help you sort out the rest of it, that's just so you can get in the car. I'll see you in a few hours."

They were still standing stunned when Burt pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive away. Watching the car fade into a dot in the distance suddenly made the two boys snap out of their haze.

Kurt looked down at his wrist as Blaine experimentally lifted his arm and watched the short length of chain still attached to his cuff swing aimlessly, no longer stuck to Kurt's cuff.

"Oh." Kurt said simply, somehow mesmerised by staring at his wrist.

"Woah." Blaine had now widened his experimenting by taking a step back from Kurt just to check that he wasn't crazy, and he could in fact put distance between them. "Woah, I can move again…_I can move!"_

It seemed as though Blaine had only just realised this fact.

"Kurt, watch this!" Blaine sprinted about 20 metres in the opposite direction before stopping, panic crossing his face, turning and running back even faster, wrapping Kurt in a bone-crushing hug.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked, amused at his boyfriend burying his face into his shoulder.

"You were too far away."

**So, the handcuffs aren't technically off, but the chain is broken. As **_**Nurse Kate**_** once said '**_**the cuffs are now beside the point (they're joined at the hip now, with or without them)**_**'. (Thanks for the iPod suggestion btw!) And like an anon said a while back '**_**the bonds of love can replace them!**_**'**

**What did ya think? :D**


	29. Knowing

**Author's Note: ****So, I took a while, but this is long, and contains lots of adorable Blaine, so hopefully that's okay. Definitely 100% only one chapter left now, so that should be up soon. Wow, I'm gonna miss this story, and your reviews. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 29- Knowing**

"It's really weird sitting to this side of you. Like, all last week I was on the left and you were on the right, but now that you're the one driving the car…" Blaine trailed off.

"Yes Blaine, I got that from the past five times you've pointed that out to me." Kurt said calmly and not with the slightest hint of annoyance…yeah, right.

"Actually _that_ was the fifth time, I'd only said it another four. It's also likely that I won't say it again."

"If you change that likely to _certain_ I'd be happier. Not that I don't like listening to you, you just don't have to repeat yourself every half an hour."

"It's only like a two hour trip to Lima and we're not even halfway there, how can I have said it every half a- okay, I'll shut up now. Sorry." Blaine backtracked when Kurt gave him a look that said 'do you really think I'm interested in the technicality?'

"Blaine, seriously it's fine, you don't have to apologise for everything you do. You're only trying to make conversation."

"Still, sorry. I didn't realise that the trip to Lima was so dull –even with amazing company." Blaine added, when he saw his boyfriend raise an eyebrow.

"Well what do you usually do when you used to drive to Lima to see me?"

"Think about you." Blaine said without hesitation. "But that's slightly pointless because you're right here. We never have to drive this far together."

"True. But then why should this be any different from just hanging out?" Kurt asked casually.

"You're driving." Blaine answered simply.

"Yeah, I know that…"

"No I mean… I don't want to talk too much _because_ you're driving. I don't want to distract you."

"Oh… wait, is that an insult? You don't trust me driving?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to. Why don't you trust me driving? I'm a trustful person."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why don't you trust me?" There was no hurt in Kurt's tone, just amusement.

Blaine mumbled something incoherently.

"What? I couldn't hear that."

"I said that every other person I get in a car with tells me to shut up because I'm talking too much and they can't concentrate. There, I said it. I'm annoying to drive with." Blaine pouted.

"Awww honey you're not annoying me." Kurt laughed.

"But you said-"

"I didn't say it was annoying though, you were just repeating the same thing over and over again."

"So you don't think I'm annoying?" Blaine said hopefully, his spirit rising.

"No, I think you're a total dork, undeniably adorable and questionably dapper, but I wouldn't say you were annoying." Kurt said honestly. Did he forget to mention totally awesome?"

"Cool!" Blaine exclaimed in triumph.

"You do have the tendency to become a six and a half year old however. Let's not forget that."

"You remembered the half! You care!"

"You're also very cute, Blaine."

"You too Kurtie!"

"_That's_ borderline irritating though."

"Why Kurtie? Why don't you like being called that? Please, Kurtie, please tell me." Blaine adopted his puppy eyes and a whiny tone.

"…Yeah, I can definitely see why people find you annoying."

"_Hey!"_

"Again Blaine, I didn't call you annoying, I said I could see why people would think that. Why don't you listen to music?"

"I'm pretty sure singing at the top of my lungs is more distracting than just talking." Blaine said honestly, because he had no doubt that that's what he'd do given the opportunity.

"Then what do _you_ want to do?"

There was silence.

"Blaine?"

"Sssh! I'm thinking."

More silence.

"…Oooh, I know! Can we have a Q and A?"

"You already know an embarrassing amount of trivia about me but sure, why not? You can go first. That is, unless you have to think of the perfect first question." Kurt mocked.

"I am not that bad." Yet despite Blaine's mild protest it took him another twenty seconds to ask the first question. "What's your favorite color?"

"Very creative, well done. Honestly I don't think I have one. Maybe blue, or silver… but I also like red…"

"How can you not have a specific favorite color?"

"Pretty sure it's my question now. Why; what's _your_ favorite color?"

"Your eyes." Blaine answered without hesitation. "They're awesome. They change color with your moods, it's seriously amazing. Sometimes they're blue, sometimes they're green and sometimes they're grey."

"It's called glasz, Blaine." Kurt said, unable to keep the smile out of his voice.

"I know that, I Google-d it when I first met you, I just can't pr-pro-pron-p- I can't say it." Blaine finished, stumbling over the word pronounce.

"Cute." Kurt commented.

"Anyway it's my question. Um…"

"Take your time."

"…"

"Sometime today though preferably."

"…I don't know. I can't think of one." Blaine blushed.

"See, I told you you'd have to think of a perfect question. Just say anything."

"Anything."

Kurt sighed.

"Wait, I got one! Who's your best friend?" Blaine asked smugly.

"_You_, I don't see why you even have to ask that."

"Just wanted to hear you say it. I thought it was still Mercedes so I wanted to make sure you realised how awesome I am."

"Dork. Okay, so I got a good question; what are five of your most embarrassing memories aged thirteen and under?"

It just didn't seem fair that Blaine knew all Kurt's past embarrassing moments yet Kurt only knew the ones that were recent for Blaine.

"_Five_? Wow. Why the age limit?"

"People do stupid things as teenagers so I'd already know half of them. Besides, if I say five I get a lot of blackmail." Kurt answered simply.

"Wow, you're nice."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm Blaine; you're getting too good at it. I've created a monster. Now stop avoiding the question, go embarrass yourself already."

"Fine. I'm going to count backwards from five to one, seeing as I already know what I'm going to say."

"You do that." Kurt muttered.

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Yes I do. I'd mime zipping my lips but I'm driving."

"Okay, so number five would be when I was seven and I fell into a pond –don't laugh when you're driving!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm fine."

"So yeah, I fell in a pond and had to walk home covered in slime and dirty water and moss and a load of other things, it was gross. And it took me about five minutes to realise I still had a frog on my head."

"Awww, that's-" Kurt gushed.

"No it wasn't cute, it was grim. It smelt disgusting it wasn't even a nice pond." Blaine said in monotone.

"It's still an adorable image. So what about four?"

"Well technically four is two things; I've electrocuted myself twice –okay, seriously that _isn't _funny." Blaine pointed out.

"But you just- that's so- ha!" Kurt laughed uncontrollably. "Oh God, I can't breathe."

If you want a little insight as to why Kurt was laughing so much, think about it. Imagine Blaine as a kid with his wild curly hair standing on end as electricity sparked through his body. Sure, it may be kind of mean because it probably hurt a bit, but it's still a hilarious picture.

"It won't be funny when you crash the car. I could have seriously hurt myself."

"But you didn't. Okay, elaborate, how?"

"First when I was about two; it involved a glass of water and a lamp, I wanted to make the water glow. Then second when I was nine, I think, I had this kit to make an electricity generator-"

"That's sad. You had an electricity generator kit? What the hell is that?"

"I don't even know… it was weird. Anyway, you spun a magnet inside a coil of metal, well, it was more complex than that but whatever, and I was checking that it actually created electricity. It did, it definitely did."

"You were _such_ a goofy kid."

"I know," Blaine sighed. "I was always getting myself in trouble for something. Okay, so three...oh yeah I remember. So I was at this zoo and I got lost and they had these bird things running free around it, I still don't know what they were called, and one of them honestly attacked me."

"_Seriously_?" Kurt asked with disbelief evident in his tone.

"I'm not even kidding. It was horrible, I was just walking and it flew at me squawking and flapping at me. It was traumatic. I started screaming and ran away; it even chased me for a bit. I didn't even do anything. On the bright side I made so much noise that I attracted attention from a zoo employee and they showed me the right way to go."

"Only you, Blaine. You're the only person that could do that."

"I know, I just think I'm more accident prone than I first realised… Two…_oh_, so you gotta realise that I was only three or four, and therefore it isn't fair to hold this against me."

"You've got me intrigued now though."

"Well I was three, four or five, I don't know, but I was young and I don't really remember it at all. So, um, I had these miniature chocolate chunk things –actually they could have been chocolate chips, or something like that."

"What did you do, Blaine?"

"I kind of, maybe, inhaled one of them."

"You got it stuck up your nose? What the hell were you doing with it?" Kurt asked incredulously. 

"See, that's the thing, I don't know… But, it wasn't stuck, I fully inhaled it. But then my mom freaked out and took me to the hospital and everything. They couldn't do anything about it though; I wasn't struggling to breathe so they said there was nothing to do with it."

"You are genuinely impossible, Blaine. And that's only second? Wow."

"Yeah, but this gets better. A couple of days later I was in the bath and I had a chocolate nosebleed when it melted." Strangely there was a sense of pride in Blaine's voice. But you've got to admit, not many people can say they've had a chocolate nosebleed…

"…I'm not entirely sure how to react to that. It's pretty disgusting."

"I know! You did ask. However, number one! So I was thirteen, in the shower-"

"Do I really want to hear this?" Kurt interrupted.

"What –Oh! No, not like that. I was thinking, people think in the shower, they don't –they _think._ Alright?"

"Mmhmm. You may continue."

"It was in that very shower that I realised I was gay."

"In the shower?" _Why there of all places?_

"Yep. 'Cause I was _thinking._ Just to establish that. But-"

"Yes! There's a 'but'."

"I was thirteen, as previously mentioned, and I may have freaked out a little bit at the revelation." Blaine said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"Meaning?" Kurt prompted.

Blaine mumbled something under his breath.

"_What?_" Blaine looked up and cursed whatever force up there had put him in this situation.

"I passed out; lost consciousness; collapsed. I _fainted!"_

"You fainted." Kurt said unsurely, almost posing it as a question. "_You_ of all people."

"I panicked, I couldn't help it." Blaine justified.

"That's so adorable."

"It's humiliating! If Wes ever found out I'd never live it down –don't get that look, Kurt Hummel you _cannot_ use this as blackmail against me."

"I'm not _that_ harsh; you know I wouldn't do that to you."

"Sure you wouldn't." Blaine said, unable to stop himself from being slightly sceptical. "Anyway, that's not even the worst part. My mom heard a thud and ran upstairs to check that I was okay, naturally I didn't answer.

"Being thirteen, I wasn't exactly comfortable with my mom seeing me naked by that time, so she just put her arm round the side to turn off the water so I didn't drown and then unhooked the shower curtain and wrapped me in it. It was creepy, I still remember waking up and seeing her staring at me." Blaine shuddered at the uncomfortable memory.

"I had to pretend I'd seen a spider when she asked why I'd fainted. Although I don't know why she believed me; I'm not scared of spiders. So there we go. Embarrassing childhood memories. You can laugh now." Blaine sighed.

Kurt stayed silent.

"You're not laughing anymore?"

"No, I'm wondering how it's possible for you to be so…" Cute? Adorable? Those words were overused. "So _Blaine_. You're just so you."

Blaine grinned like the Cheshire Cat….just not as creepy.

The rest of the Q and A had a lot of _unexpected_ revelations.

"You did _what_? Kurt!"

"You didn't see the scarf, Blaine, don't judge me. Besides, it wouldn't have suited the old hag anyway; I did her a favor by pushing her _lightly_ out of the way."

"You just said that she fell over!"

"Well she was really unsteady, and it was on sale."

And:

"And you call _me_ mean!" Kurt exclaimed.

"It wasn't _my_ fault. She tripped into me and I was already sat down."

"You knee-d a one-year-old girl in the face, Blaine. She cried."

"It was my _cousin_. She deserved it anyway; she's such a spoilt little brat. And she just gives me this look so that I know she hates me. Secretly she's evil; don't say I didn't warn you when she takes over the world."

There were certainly a lot of funny memories shared in that journey to Lima, so much that when they did arrive at Kurt's house they were still laughing. In fact, Blaine was so at ease that he didn't mention murder, shotguns, car crushers or anything of the sort. Not even assassins! He wasn't nervous any more.

"No, no we shouldn't." Blaine laughed as they walked through the front door, hands swinging between them, hardly even noticing the broken handcuff chain tapping repeatedly against them.

"Well you're the one that wanted a Q and A; why not include Wes next time 'round?" 

"Hmm, let's think, oh yeah –because he'd kill me!"

"Like he didn't realise what you did. 'No Wes, I didn't hide your gavel, it must have jumped out of your hand, unlocked the door to the room and ran to lie underneath that desk. Such a strange coincidence.' What kind of an excuse is _that_?" Kurt challenged.

"Well he was pretty out of it at the time; he went psycho-maniac when he thought he'd lost that thing. David would kill me too though, he lost sleep over Wes screaming to know what he'd done with it, and he was prime suspect for a while. Besides, you promised not to tell anyone any of this!"

"And I won't. That doesn't mean I won't make you tell him yourself." Blaine looked confused. "I have ways of making you talk." Kurt continued.

"I really don't think you meant for that sound like it did."

"_Blaine_!" Kurt laughed, and the sound seemed to be infectious.

"I can't help it! Sor- I'm still not allowed to apologise, am I?" Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt? Is that you?" A voice called out from the kitchen.

"Hi Carole!" Kurt called back, making his way into the room. He was immediately embraced in a hug.

"I didn't know you were coming today. What happen- oh? _Oh."_ Carole had pulled back and saw the band that had been encircling Kurt's wrist for the past week.

"It's not like that Carole, I promise. It's a long story."

"Well I'm all ears now, I need some gossip, and Finn doesn't tell me anything." Carole looked at her stepson expectedly and excitedly.

"Well, you know Blaine…" Kurt motioned to the boy leaning against the open doorway behind him. Carole looked up and noticed him for the first time.

"Yes I do, and I do love the no hair gel today." She commented. Kurt beamed proudly while Blaine tugged on a curl sheepishly.

"Yeah, Kurt wouldn't let me wear any."

"But it looks so much better without it!"

"It's all fluffy." Blaine stated.

"Exactly, it's like a cloud or something. I love it."

"Did you really just compare my hair to a cloud? Even though _I'm_ the dorky one."

"Get used to it." Kurt said shortly but with a wide smile.

"I already am." Blaine laughed. Carole gasped as her eyes widened when she realised what was going on. 

"Are you two dating now?!" She exclaimed, even though she'd already figured it out. The love-struck expressions on their faces said it all. "Tell me everything! I'm so happy for you!" She pulled both of them into a hug and continued to chat to the boys animatedly until the food was ready.

There was a moment of awkwardness when Finn found the boys and thought that they were there to kill him for telling their situation, but Kurt calmly explained that it was fine, they weren't annoyed, and it had all turned out for the best.

Dinner also went without a hitch. Finn, Blaine and Burt happily discussed football and other common interests while Kurt and Carole caught up on what had happened since they'd last seen each other. Sometimes they'd all talk together, or Burt would embarrass Kurt, who Blaine would then find adorable, and they'd all laugh about it afterwards.

The evening was one of the most pleasant they'd had together in a while, and Kurt and Blaine had gone upstairs to watch a movie when they finally ran out of things to say. Of course, Kurt had known that his family would be amazing with him and Blaine, but his dad surprised him on just how much.

When Kurt had plodded into his dad's room, exhausted from laughing and tired from his eventful day, he'd found his dad and stepmom cuddled up watching a movie much in the same way he had been with Blaine only minutes before.

"Dad I can't find any of the blankets or spare pillows. Do you know where they are?"

Of course Blaine was staying the night because it was too late to drive up to Westerville, and Burt was going to help them with the cuffs in the morning.

"Why are you looking for them?" Burt countered.

"To set up the couch for Blaine?" Kurt said unsurely.

"Well I don't see why, your bed is huge." 

"I –_what?_" Kurt did a double take. "Did you just…?" Kurt trailed off it disbelief.

"Look, Kurt, I'm not going to make the guy sleep downstairs by himself tonight, it's against most of my judgements, but it's been a _day_ for you two. I doubt anything's going to happen, it better not and all, I'd seriously judge you. But this is a one off; he's a good guy and Blaine may as well just stay in your room tonight."

"You-"

"Yes I really did just say that. Now go before I change my mind."

"Thank you! You're the best dad ever!" Kurt praised before bounding out of the room.

"That's a big thing you've done there, Burt." Carole said calmly.

"Yeah," Burt breathed out, tightening his arms around his wife. "But they're good kids and I trust them. They deserve each other."

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Carole agreed warmly.

Kurt practically sprinted to his room and pounced on his boyfriend.

"Um, hi, you're happy."

"My dad's letting you stay in here."

"Oh, wow, really?"

"Mmhmm, that's huge, he's really protective and yet he doesn't mind this. It means he likes you Blaine."

"Well that's good, because I _really_ like his son. But I have more good news." Blaine revealed, smiling so much that his eyes were shining.

"What?"

"You haven't yet realised that you can change shirts now." Kurt's eyes lit up as he sprinted to his closet and Blaine laughed for at least the hundredth time that day.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

Kurt giggled as they lay in bed that night, close to unconsciousness. Both were wearing t-shirts, and Blaine was happier of his smelling of Kurt than of changing out of his school shirt at last. The boys were wrapped safely in each other's arms, watching each other in the darkness.

"What?" Blaine asked in amusement.

"Nothing, I just realised that there's a boy in my bed." Kurt admitted, absentmindedly tracing patterns into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You're crazy." Blaine announced. They'd been sharing a bed for the past few days, sure it may technically have been a Dalton bed, but it was _Blaine's _Dalton bed. He hadn't said anything about having someone else in his bed. …At least not out loud.

"Only for you." Kurt said on reflex, knowing straight away just how cheesy that must have sounded. But he couldn't bring himself to care.

"That's my line. You can't steal my dorkiness."

"You stole my sarcasm." Kurt countered.

"You stole my heart."

"Ditto."

They smiled again, feeling like they'd never stop smiling as long as they were together. It was cheesy, but it was true.

"This may have been the best week of my life." Kurt sighed.

"So far." Blaine added. "Best week of your life so far; it can always get better."

"I don't think I'll ever be happier than this though."

"Me neither."

"It's weird, because this week has been so awkward at the same time." Kurt said thoughtfully.

"I love awkwardness; I love falling out of beds and showers, slipping, almost falling, faking fights and almost being killed by crazy best friends with weapons.

"I love when people's minds go in the gutters for all the wrong reasons, fearing assassinations and having food fights.

"I love talking and laughing and smiling and being your boyfriend." Blaine declared proudly.

Kurt beamed and agreed. They both went to sleep, happier than they had ever felt before; both knowing the three little words that had gone unsaid during the list of things that they loved.

And it was fine, they were young and had their whole lives in front of them, they didn't need to say it just yet. They just knew.

"_I love you."_

**What'd ya think? Next chapter has been planned in my head for months now so it shouldn't take too long. See ya then, let me know what you thought!**


	30. Final

**Author's Note:****Hola amigos****! So hi, this is the last chapter… I am going to miss this story and your reviews **_**so**_** much, but I have other story ideas in the process so hopefully something else will be posted soon. I've learnt from experience and I'm getting as much done as I can before I commit to posting them.**

**At the time of posting this, I have 215 reviews, 252 followers, 135 ****favorites**** and 55,405 views, which is just **_**wow**_**. I love you guys so much. Thanks a billion times over for all of your support!**

**Without further ado, I present the last chapter of The Chains That Keep Us Together, enjoy!**

**Chapter 30 –Final**

Kurt sighed happily as he looked down at his wrist at the red mark that showed no sudden sign of fading. It stung a little bit, but honestly it was great to just have a definite sign that this was real life, and the past week had really happened. He genuinely had Blaine as a boyfriend now.

It was only Sunday, tomorrow he'd have to go back to classes but right now he had a mountain of catch-up work to complete. You can't have everything I suppose.

Honestly, last night had felt weird. After five nights sleeping next to Blaine it had taken ages to go to sleep alone. He missed hearing another person's breathing, feeling the warmth of their body next to him, Blaine's arm draped loosely around his waist. It was just _weird_; there was no other explanation for it.

At the same time, he'd felt really clingy missing his boyfriend after only a few hours. Yet after being together 24/7 for five days, he was bound to feel a little strange being away from Blaine. And it wasn't just him that had felt that way.

_It was eleven thirty when his mobile rang, and he answered it straight away, happy for the distraction. Kurt had been staring into the darkness for what felt like forever, he couldn't sleep._

"_Hello?" He answered quietly, not bothering to check the Caller ID. _

"_Hi." The reply, in a voice instantly recognisable._

"_Blaine? What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I just miss you. I couldn't sleep."_

_Kurt breathed a sigh of relief._

"_I thought it was just me."_

Kurt smiled at the memory. They'd spoken for a little while and finally cut off the call just before they fell asleep, so that Blaine didn't have a massive phone bill. Not that he'd have cared if he did.

Looking at the clock Kurt decided that it was _definitely _mocking him; pointing out how long he had left before he had to hand in this stupid work load. Oh well, he'd never be able to tolerate it if he didn't take a break. He headed into Blaine's room.

"Pretty sure none of this work involves going on your laptop." Kurt commented, looking at the seemingly untouched pile of papers on Blaine's bed. Blaine spun around on his chair and looked at his boyfriend with a wide smile.

"It doesn't, but you'll never guess what I just found." Blaine's face was lit up like a kid in a candy store, his eyes sparkling and his expression possibly a little manic. He looked adorable, as always.

"I'm sure I can't, but I bet you're gonna tell me anyway." Kurt replied smoothly, Blaine gestured for Kurt to look at the screen.

"Check this out."

"_Metal Handcuff Cutting Tools_," Kurt read from the screen. "Seriously? We're already out of them."

"I know, but look." Blaine pulled Kurt until he was sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. "Read it."

"_Handcuffs are common devices used to reduce mobility and restrict movements. Although often used in law enforcement they are also available commercially for private use." _Kurt paused for a second as he blushed. "_They can cause serious problems if a person is locked in them and the keys are missing –_well _no_, you don't say."

"Keep going, it's getting to the interesting bit." Blaine pointed out, ignoring Kurt's sarcasm.

"_Handcuffs are commonly constructed of steel with chrome or nickel plating, this means that any steel-cutting tools can cut handcuffs _–wait, any?"

"Mmhmm, and then it lists bolt cutters, hacksaws and a drill press in detail."

"Well how were we supposed to know where to get those things?"

"You need to scroll right to the end of the page."

"_If someone is accidently trapped in a set of handcuffs and none of these methods are available for use there are other options also available; for example you could call the handcuff manufacturer, a locksmith or local law enforcements for assistance… _Oh. So you're basically saying that we could have gotten rid of the handcuffs straight away." The locksmith thing seemed like the easiest option there.

"That's not the best part though. The end note says _there may be other options or safety mechanisms for your particular brand of handcuffs that you don't know about._ I looked up the brand of handcuff and…" Blaine trailed off.

"There's a mechanism, isn't there?" His boyfriend nodded against his shoulder.

"I also found several pages explaining a method of how to break out of even the most difficult handcuffs. We _could_ have picked the lock the whole time too." He muttered.

Kurt sighed and leaned back in Blaine's arms.

"I honestly don't care."

"Really? 'Cause we could have gotten out of this on Tuesday, and then we wouldn't have-" Blaine was about to list a lot of the awkward situations they had been in when Kurt cut him off.

"And then we wouldn't have found each other. I don't care about any of the awkward stuff that's happened; I wouldn't give up last week for the world. I learnt a lot about you over the past few days, and frankly I'm kind of glad that the Warblers chained us together, because I now I get to have you as my boyfriend."

"Well when you put it that way…" Blaine joked. "Me too though, really. Although I'm pretty sure we'd have made it here eventually, we just needed a little push in the right direction."

"More like a huge tug towards each other. I couldn't have left you if I tried."

"But that's the thing, you didn't want to leave me, you enjoyed spending every single second of every day together."

"Don't flatter yourself babe." Kurt said without even thinking. "I-I mean-"

"Babe, huh? Interesting." Blaine nodded his head in consideration. "Weird, I kind of like it."

"I didn't mean to s-" Kurt turned his head to try to explain himself but Blaine silenced him with his lips.

"It's fine. Call me whatever you like."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You realise you'll probably regret saying that. I'll give you embarrassing pet names in front of all the Warblers if you ever annoy me."

"Well I'll try not to, just know that to counteract I'll name you Bob."

"I _do not_ suit the name Bob Hummel."

"I know, I suppose you don't, unless…" Blaine ruffled Kurt's hair before he could even protest. "You're getting there, maybe…" Blaine went to repeat his earlier action but Kurt's hand shot up and caught his boyfriend's wrist before he could.

"Don't you dare, Anderson. I'm warning you." Blaine smirked and wriggled his fingers a little bit.

"There are other things I could do with my hand."

"Did you just-?" Kurt stammered. Blaine froze and flushed bright red.

"Oh God, I didn't mean to say it like that! I meant tickling I swear." _Jeeze Blaine, think before you speak next time, yeah? It'll save everyone the embarrassment._

"Well it's good to know you're socially awkward at heart." Kurt eased the tension. "Although if you _do_ try to tickle me, I'll probably have to bite you again."

"Is that supposed to be a punishment? 'Cause I enjoyed that last time." Blaine admitted with no shame.

"You were _serious_ about that?"

"Why would I joke about a biting fetish?"

"Because you're weird?"

"I'm a good type of weird though, yeah?" Blaine checked.

"The best."

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

Amazingly, Kurt and Blaine did manage to finish their work, even with each other as distractions. I mean, none of it was completed perfectly and there were stages where they rushed so much that their handwriting was difficult to decipher, but they finished it.

In fact, they worked so quickly that they even had leftover time to do _other_ things, but I can guarantee that those things are not where your mind probably just went. When it came to Monday, it felt good to be going back to normal, even if it did mean the boys were stuck sat in lessons again.

The Warblers had cheered when they actually noticed Klaine had returned from Lima without their handcuffs, it was hard to tell that they weren't attached because they spent so much time at each other's sides. Wes had felt a massive weight of relief when he realised that he hadn't messed up as badly as he thought and Cameron had congratulated Blaine for being able to put his blazer on again.

Everything was great, and it only got better.

"What?" Jeff asked, confused, as Blaine looked at him blankly.It was Monday night, so everyone was watching a movie again, back to the place where this story began.

"You just offered me a drink. Think about it."

"Oh, because of the whole sleeping tablet thing. Sorry, but we promise we won't do that again anytime soon. Scout's honor." Nick promised.

"You were never a scout…" Blaine said suspiciously.

"But I'm serious; I just asked if you wanted a drink, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Mmhmm, sure, I believe you, but no thanks."

"Kurt, will you tell your boyfriend that he's being ridiculous?"

"Huh?" Kurt looked up from his phone. "Oh right, yeah, ridiculous."

"You have no idea what I was just saying, do you?"

"Not really."

Nick and Jeff just rolled their eyes and turned back towards the front of the room with a shrug.

"Are you texting who I think you're texting?" Blaine asked quietly, with a mischievous glint in his eye. Kurt nodded.

"I thought we should probably thank Puck for his help. Looks like tomorrow morning should be fun."

It certainly would be.

-The Chains That Keep Us Together-

"This time last week you'd only just found out that you were handcuffed together." Thad pointed out as the majority of the Warblers sat for breakfast.

"And it's been an interesting week to say the least." Blaine agreed.

"Well you can't accuse us of being boring." Trent joked.

Trent was resting his head on the palm of his hand and by speaking it had caused everyone to notice this. More specifically, it had alerted everyone to notice a certain glint of metal reflecting from his wrist.

"Have you been wearing that watch all week?" Kurt asked hesitantly, his mind still not quite believing what he was seeing.

"I always wear it; I basically never take it off because it's waterproof and everything. I love it. Why?"

"Have you looked at it recently? Like, really looked at it?" Blaine wondered, in much the same tone as Kurt had used.

"What are you talking abo- _oh._" The glint of metal wasn't just from his watch.

"You had the keys attached to your watch the whole time? Are you kidding me right now?" Thad tried to stay as calm as he could.

"I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't realise-"

"Honestly it doesn't matter." Klaine reassured him.

"…I'm such an idiot." Trent sighed dejectedly, putting the keys down on the table.

"You're not an idiot; you just did an idiotic thing. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you'll be cheered up in about thirty seconds." Blaine reasoned.

"How so?"

Blaine just smiled.

"You'll see."

_Elsewhere…_

"Wes? Hey Wes! Look, isn't this great?"

"Cameron?" Wes asked drowsily, his voice still thick from sleep. His eyes were still tightly shut as he began to wonder why the hell Cameron was in his room. "What are you doing?"

"_Look_."

Hesitantly, Wes opened his eyes, and as they begun to adjust to the light, the first thing he saw was Cameron, right up in his face.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Cameron held up his arm. Wes looked at him strangely, as though the boy was asking for a high five, when sudden realisation dawned on him.

"No. No, no, no, _no_, you have _got_ to be kidding me. No way."

"You better believe it buddy." Cameron grinned excitedly. He looked down at the cuff around his wrist with a wide smile and then continued rambling as Wes looked on in horror.

"Being handcuffed together is going to be amazing! We can have such an epic bromance. We could go baking, and shower together, and share a bed, and it'll be just like a sleepover! I know, we could do everything Kurt and Blaine did! Well, except the kissing part, unless you want to…

"Oh wait; I had the best idea ever! You can help me learn some new card tricks. Or maybe some other type of magic, I always wanted to be a magician. I had the rabbit and everything, you remember Alice, right? You sent her away. But that's okay, I'm over that. You and I could be the best of friends. Just imagine it; spending every second together all week. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Needless to say, Wes was traumatised and screamed _very _loudly. The Warblers heard it from where they were sat eating, _everyone_ heard it. As some younger pupils asked around in confusion, Kurt and Blaine just leant back in their chairs with a smirk.

"What? You didn't think we were _serious_ about revenge?"

_**Eventually**_** I'm going to have a sequel to this, which will be a Warbler prank war, because Wes will get revenge for the revenge and so on, but that'll be good natured too. I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it, and more than ever now I'd love to hear feedback from you all. ****Adiós!**


End file.
